BAEKHYUN
by BaekLoey614
Summary: "Apa kau mengenal Kim Baekhee?"-Chanyeol "Tidak, aku tak kenal Kim Baekhee..."-Baekhyun. Hatinya berdarah melihat keputusasaan di wajah tampan itu. Oh, Chanyeol, bila kau tahu! REMAKE, Marga T.
1. Prolog

BAEKHYUN

(TESA FROM MARGA-T)

ChanBaek

Remake

Tesa from Marga T

GS

Hai, ini pertama kali nya gue post di FFN. So, salam kenal semua.

Disini gue nge-remake novel karya MARGA-T yang judulnya TESA. Kenapa Novel ini? Karena gue suka banget jalan ceritanya yang ringan dan gue in love bgt sm tokoh Pasha Solem disini. Jalan cerita sama persis hanya tulisan gue tulis lebih baku dan mungkin Negara dan kota akan gue ganti jadi Korea-Australia, karena seting aslinya Indonesia-Australia. Kalau untuk karakter udah pasti gue ganti jadi EXO member. Karena gue CHANBAEK SHIPPER jadi untuk novel ini atau novel lain nanti yg gue akan remake akan gue isi karakter utamanya ChanBaek, no yang lain-lain.

NOTE: Karena novel ini judulnya memakai nama tokoh utama (TESA), jadi gue ganti jadi BAEKHYUN.

 **PROLOG**

Untuk melupakan masa lalu, Byun Baekhyun pergi ke Australia. Ketika ia kehabisan biaya kuliah, temannya, Xi Luhan, menawarkan pekerjaan sebagai perawat. Park Chanyeol adalah mahasiswa kedokteran yang menjadi buta karena kecelakaan lalu lintas. Sebagai perawatnya, Baekhyun diharuskan mengganti nama jadi Kim Baekhee agar Chanyeol tidak tahu identitasnya. Setelah beberapa kali dioperasi, penglihatan Chanyeol berangsur pulih dan Baekhyun pun diberhentikan. Kegiatan tambahannnya di luar kuliah kini cuma memberi les bahasa Korea. Dia ingin melupakan segala-galanya termasuk Chanyeol. Namun tak disangka, pada suatu hari kelabu, mereka berdua justru bertemu! Chanyeol tentu saja tidak mengenalinya, tapi perasaan Baekhyun kacau balau. Terlebih ketika Chanyeol setelah tahu dirinya orang setanah air-bertanya, kenalkah dia dengan Kim Baekhee?! Oh, kau tidak lupa! pekiknya dalam hati. Dia ingin mengangguk seribu kali, namun hati nuraninya melarangnya. Dia masih ingat Zitao dan Kris, dia tak ingin menimpakan musibah yang sama pada Luhan, tunangan Chanyeol. Dengan lesu, dia menggeleng dan berucap pelan, "Tidak, aku tak kenal Kim Baekhee..." Hatinya berdarah melihat keputusasaan di wajah tampan itu. Oh, Chanyeol, bila kau tahu!


	2. Chapter 1

BAEKHYUN

(TESA FROM MARGA-T)

Jalan cerita sama persis hanya tulisan gue tulis lebih baku dan mungkin Negara dan kota akan gue ganti jadi Korea-Australia, karna seting aslinya Indonesia-Australia. Kalau untuk karakter udah pasti gue ganti jadi EXO member. Karena gue CHANBAEK SHIPPER jadi untuk novel ini atau novel lain nanti yg gue akan remake akan gue isi karakter utamanya ChanBaek, no yang lain-lain.

NOTE: Karena novel ini judulnya memakai nama tokoh utama (TESA), jadi gue ganti jadi BAEKHYUN.

…

ChanBaek

Remake

Tesa from Marga T

GS

Asrama mahasiswa itu sangat luas, terdiri lebih dari tiga puluh blok. Masing-masing blok bertingkat lima dan setiap tingkat mempunyai tiga puluh delapan kamar. Tidak mengherankan bila banyak di antara penghuni yang tidak saling kenaI, apalagi orang-orang Barat memang tidak begitu usil terhadap urusan orang lain.

Baekhyun sudah hampir setahun di Perth, namun kenalannya boleh dibilang cuma terbatas pada kawan-kawan setingkat yang kerap dijumpainya di dapur. Kyungsoo dan Yixing merupakan kawan eratnya, sama-sama dari Seoul. Xi Luhan, teman Yixing, juga menempati tingkat yang sama, tapi dia sudah hampir tiga tahun di situ, Jadi sudah lebih biasa dengan kehidupan asingnya.

Baekhyun kerap kali merasa rindu pada rumah, terlebih kalau dia teringat apa yang menyebabkan dia pergi merantau sejauh itu. Memang terhadap orangtuanya dia berdalih tidak lulus tes masuk perguruan tinggi dari Universitas favoritnya, ya sebaiknya belajar saja ke luar negeri, toh biayanya tak beda banyak dengan perguruan tinggi swasta.

Namun kini dia agak menyesal dan kerepotan sendiri memikirkan biaya. Kiriman dari rumah terlalu pas-pasan, kalau tak mau dibilang kurang. Dia tak berani menuntut lebih banyak, sebab tahu keadaan orang tuanya yang terus jatuh sejak ia duduk dibangku menengah keatas. Sebelum mengizinkannya pergi, ibunya sudah bertanya belasan kali apakah dia akan sanggup hidup dengan ongkos sebegitu, dan dia sudah menyanggupi. Waktu itu dia sudah bertekad: _lebih baik mati kelaparan di Iuar negeri daripada hidup kenyang di depan hidung seorang pengkhianat!_ Dan nama yang punya hidung itu adalah Kris! Hidung-nya mancung, wajahnya tampan, namun hati-nya culas.

Pada sebuah pesta, Baekhyun memperkenalkannya pada Zitao, teman sekelasnya. Tak disangka, Kris sampai hati mengecohnya. Zitao terpaksa mesti dinikahinya. Yah! Belum jodoh, bisik hatinya kalau sedang melamun. Tapi kalau sedang ingat tentang rasa sakitnya, ingin rasanya meracuni hati yang culas itu. Namun dia selalu merasa ngeri membayangkan sel penjara dan segala momok yang berkeliaran di sana dalam seragam. Akhirnya, seperti biasa cuma air mata yang meleleh turun. Setelah berpikir ribuan kali, dia nekat mau pergi meninggalkan semua kenangan pahit di belakang. Dia bertekad mau melembari sejarah hidupnya dari mula lagi. Namun kini...!

Kalau dia tidak segera mendapat tambahan uang, dia harus angkat kaki dari sini, menyetop kuliah, balik ke rumah Mama, menangis tiap malam memikirkan nasib!

Baekhyun menghela napas sambil mengaduk sop bening, makan siangnya hari itu. Dia begitu asyik dengan lamunannya, sehingga kedatangan Luhan mengejutkannya.

"Hei, aku dengar orang menghela napas. Kau kah itu? Wajahmu keruh sekali, ada apa, sih? Urusan si dia?"

"Boro-boro memikirkan orang lain, memikirkan hidup sendiri saja sudah kalang kabut. Aku tidak mau pacaran sebelum sekolah beres. Tidak ada duit! Apa kata orangtuaku kalau aku sampai gagal, padahal mereka sudah keluar uang begitu banyak?! Pacaran! Huh!" Sekejap pikirannya yang sedang pusing teringat pada Kris, dan jengkelnya meletup.

"Hey, kau ini seperti yang pernah patah hati saja! Kelihatannya kau anti laki-laki, ya? Kan tidak semuanya jelek, Baek. Coba, misalnya pacarku...!"

Baekhyun menghela napas. Sungguh Luhan ini tak pernah peduli perasaan orang lain. Kalau sudah menduga orang pernah patah hati, ya tak usah dong pamer pacarnya yang nomor Satu itul Kan cuma bikin hati yang patah itu makin merana, bukan?! Tapi Baekhyun sudah tahu sifat Luhan. Di mana saja, pada siapa saja, dia selalu berusaha membanggakan pacarnya yang tak pernah diperkenalkannya pada siapa pun. Alasannya, takut direbut! Kalau soal begitu sih, kau tak perlu takut padaku, pikir Baekhyun sinis. Aku ini paling pantang merampok pacar orang, sebab sudah aku rasakan sendiri betapa pahitnya bila pacar kita dirampas teman! Dan, yah, Itulah sebenarnya alasan utama yang membuatnya pergi merantau ke negeri orang. Sebab Kris telah dirampas oleh Zitao, teman karibnya di SMA yang kini telah berubah jadi musuhnya.

Tapi bukan itu yang memberati pikiran Baekhyun sekarang. Dia hampir kehabisan uang! Dan tak fahu mesti minta tolong pada siapa. Tentu saja bukan pada Luhan, pikirnya kembali dengan sinis, ketika gadis berambut coklat madu yang lincah itu terus nyerocos menyebutkan semua atribut yang menjadi kebolehan sang pacar.

Sekadar basa-basi, Baekhyun menanggapi setengah hati. Pikirannya sendiri bagaikan pusaran air yang berputar-putar pada masalah yang itu-itu juga. Dia kehabisan duit. Kalau tidak bisa mendapat kerjaan apa saja dia terpaksa bilang bye-bye dan pulang kampung!

"...dan hari Minggu nanti dia akan menerima piala juara tenis di kampus! Setelah itu makan siang beramai-ramai, sudah tentu aku diundang juga. Wah, dia dipuji Setinggi langit oleh profesornya. Liburan musim panas nanti dia mau diajak tim inti nya untuk pertandingan ke Darwin. Hebat sekali! Eh, ngomong-ngomong, masa kau cuma makan sop air doang? Mana kenyang Baek? Mari sini, aku barusan membeli banyak chips."

"Ah tidak, terima kasih. Aku punya telur dadar kok di kamar, sisa kemarin," sahut Baekhyun yang enggan menerima kebaikan orang lain, lalu cepat-cepat berlalu ke kamarnya, sehingga Luhan melongo, sebab biasanya mereka selalu makan di dapur sambil ngobrol. Tapi Baekhyun tidak mau dikasihani orang kalau ketahuan bahwa telurnya sebenarnya sudah habis tiga hari yang lalu.

Dua minggu kemudian sisa uangnya tinggal dua puluh dolar. Kalau dia hemat sekali itu bisa untuk makan dua minggu. Tapi dia terpaksa jalan kaki ke kuliah. Apa boleh buat? Mungkin sekali-sekali bisa menumpang teman-teman yang punya mobil. Tapi tentunya tak bisa setiap hari.

Dering bel pintu kamar membuatnya gugup. Cepat-cepat dibenahinya dompetnya yang lusuh dan kempes itu, lalu dibukanya pintu.

"Halo, boleh aku masuk?" seru Luhan seraya menerobos masuk sebelum diberi izin. Baekhyun menutup pintu lalu menemani Luhan yang sudah duduk di kasurnya. Sebelum dia sempat bertanya apa keper-luannya, gadis itu sudah nyerocos seperti petasan.

"Bukankah kau tempo hari ingin mencari uang, Baek? Maukah kau merawat orang sakit?"

Tentu saja dia mau. Tapi sakit apa? Kalau perawatannya sulit, pasti dia tak mampu.

"Sakit apa? Kalau tidak terlalu sulit, boleh saja. Kalau perlu perawatan khusus, mungkin aku tidak bisa."

"Oh, soal itu kau tak perlu khawatir. Sebenarnya ia tidak sakit, artinya tidak diam terus di ranjang. Tapi ia butuh pertolongan karena matanya buta. Kecelakaan dua minggu yang lalu. Dokter bilang, ada harapan dengan operasi dia bisa disembuhkan. Tapi harus menunggu enam bulan lagi. Itu pun cuma sebelah. Yang lain, beberapa bulan kemudian. Jadi kira-kira baru setelah delapan-sembilan bulan dia akan bisa melihat lagi. Dan selama itu, dia perlu pertolongan."

"Pasiennya laki-laki?"

"Ya."

Baekhyun menjadi ragu. Sanggupkah ia menolong orang itu?

"Dua tahun lebih tua dari aku."

Berarti empat tahun selisihnya dengan dirinya sendiri. Semuda itu? Ah, dia tak bias. Dia bukan perawat, tidak biasa melayani kebutuhan pribadi orang lain, apalagi laki-laki yang hampir sebaya dengannya.

"Aku tak bisa. Maaf."

Luhan menyebutkan jumlah honor yang lebih dari lumayan untuknya. Baekhyun berpikir lagi. Perasaannya enggan, sebab dia pasti akan kikuk dan malu menghadapi pasien seperti itu. Belum lagi kalau orangnya kuat. Bukankah dia sebenarnya tidak sakit?! Berarti jasmaninya sehat. Berarti... Ah, kau sombong, tuduh pikirannya yang cuma memikirkan soal uang. Kau lebih suka mati kelaparan daripada merendahkan diri sedikit menjadi pelayan orang lain.

"Aku sungguh tak mampu, Luhan."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ya, pikir saja olehmu. Kalau dia mau ke kamar mandi atau ke toilet bagaimana aku harus menolongnya? Apakah aku harus memandikannya? Bagaimana kalau dia mencoba memperkosaku?"

Luhan meledak ketawanya. "Mengenai itu semua kau tak perlu khawatir, Baek. Waktu di rumah sakit dia sudah melatih dirinya ke kamar mandi dan toilet sendiri. Dia mempunyai kursi roda yang bisa dijalankannya dengan mudah. Tapi dia perlu bantuan kalau mau pergi keluar, misalnya kuliah. Harus ada orang yang akan memperingatkannya bila ada bahaya di jalan. Dia juga perlu bantuan di dapur atau dalam mencari bab-bab di textbook. Tugas-tugas seperti itu. Tidak susah kan? Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Apa?"

"Pertama, kau tak boleh memakai namamu kalau bekerja di sana. Kau harus mengaku bernama... siapapun, terserahmu. Kedua, kau tak boleh mengatakan perihal dirimu pada pasien itu, seperti alamatmu di sini maupun di Seoul, apa kuliahmu, dan lain-lain. Pendeknya kau tak boleh menjadi intim dengannya. Dan begitu dia berhasil dengan operasinya, kau harus berhenti, tak boleh sekali-kali memperkenalkan diri padanya! Setuju?"

Baekhyun bukan menjawab, tapi malahan bertanya lagi, "Siapakah pasien itu sebenarnya?" Dia merasa agak mendongkol diberi syarat-syarat seru-mit itu. Aneh sekali, pikirnya.

"Namanya Park Chanyeol. Calon tunanganku!" Hm. Kini Baekhyun mengerti dan malahan bisa merasa simpati terhadap kecemasan serta kekhawatiran temannya. Dia juga takkan mau calon tunangannya direbut orang... seandainya dia punya calon!

"Tapi, kalau kau begitu cemas dia nanti direbut olehku, kenapa tidak kau rawat dia sendiri saja? Dengan begitu, kau juga bisa menghemat, bukan?"

Luhan menghela napas. "Seharusnya memang begitu. Tapi masalahnya, aku ini tidak sabaran. Dalam seminggu saja aku sudah naik darah entah berapa kali melihat dia berbuat kesalahan. Atau kalau dia kehilangan semangat dan tak mau lagi mencoba. Dia sangat tertekan karena musibah itu dan gampang marah-marah karena alasan sekecil apa pun. Selain itu, aku tidak punya waktu. Aku harus mengikuti kuliah fulltime Aku juga harus pergi berenang, senam, dan lain-lain. Singkatnya, aku tidak sempat mendampinginya terus-menerus. Nah, aku beri kau waktu sampai besok untuk mempertimbangkannya. Aku jamin ia takkan memperkosamu!"

… **.**

Memperkosaku?

Tentu saja tidak, pikir Baekhyun ketika melihat pasiennya. Chanyeol cuma punya waktu untuk memikirkan dirinya sendiri serta menangisi nasibnya. Mana dia sadar ada perempuan di dekatnya yang dengan mudah bisa dibekuknya. Dia cuma duduk saja di depan jendela dalam kamarnya di tingkat dua, dan sama sekali tidak mempedulikan kehadiran Baekhyun.

Park Chanyeol bertubuh tinggi dan tegap. Wajahnya yang tampan dihiasi batang hidung yang kuat, rahang yang tegar, dan bibir yang selalu terkatup rapat. Alisnya yang tebal berwarna hitam menaungi matanya yang tak kelihatan, sebab ditutupi kacamata hitam. Lucu juga melihat orang memakai kacamata berwarna pekat itu dalam ruangan yang tidak kemasukan cahaya matahari. Tapi barangkali itu perintah dokter? Baekhyun berniat menanyakannya suatu ketika. Sifat Chanyeol yang cepat marah segera ketahuan waktu siangnya Baekhyun menyuruhnya minum obat.

"Tuan Park, Anda harus minum..."

Tapi gelegar suaranya memotong perintah Tesa. "Berapa kali harus kukatakan bahwa aku tak mau dipanggil Tuan! Panggil aku Chanyeol saja, atau pergi kau dari sini! Enyah Sana!"

Baekhyun menggigil. "Ma... af... Tu... eh, Chan..yeol. Anda sekarang harus..."

"Jangan pakai Anda! Kau! Kau, kau, kau! Mengerti?" Baekhyun terdiam kaget, tak mampu bersuara.

"Mengertiii?!" gelegar Park Chanyeol membuat perabot dan dinding nyaris bergetar bagaikan dilanda gempa.

"Mengerti, Chan.. yeol."

"Nah, aku harus minum apa?" Suaranya lebih kalem.

"Kau harus minum obatmu. Mari aku bantu."

"Tak usah!" Chanyeol mengibaskan lengan menghalaunya pergi.

"Apakah obat itu bisa menyembuhkan mataku?"

"Aku... tak tahu."

"Nah, kalau tak bisa, percuma ku telan. Buang saja!" Lalu dia menghela napas dan kembali menatap ke luar jendela.

Baekhyun mendekat kemudian menyentuh lengannya dengan hati-hati, khawatir kena pukul lagi.

"Obat ini pasti ada gunanya, sebab diberikan oleh dokter yang merawatmu. Ayo, mari diminum."

Huh! Seperti membujuk anak kecil saja, keluhnya.

"Ada gunanya? Hm! Aku sudah menelannya puluhan butir, tapi kenapa mataku masih begini-begini juga? Tidak! Buang saja ke tong sampah. Jangan suruh aku menelannya!"

"Chanyeol, kau harus sabar. Matamu pasti akan pulih kembali," bujuk Baekhyun sambil menyentuh lengannya sekali lagi.

"Huh! Sabar! Sabar! Gampang saja kau bilang begitu, sebab kau sendiri bisa melihat dengan kedua matamu! Coba seandainya kau yang di tempatku, belum tentu kau tidak akan melolong-lolong, bukan?"

Baekhyun terdiam, tak bisa membantah.

"Ya, bukan?" desak Chanyeol dengan nada mengejek.

"Kok tidak berani menjawab? Ayo katakan, ya tidak?"

"Mungkin... ya," sahut Baekhyun pelan.

"Hm. Kau tak tahu betapa sengsaranya mesti tergantung pada orang lain seperti ini! Kau tak tahu betapa tidak sabarnya aku harus terikat di kursi begini! Aku tak pernah menghargai kedua mataku selama ini. Aku menerima mereka begitu saja. Telingaku, hidungku, mulutku, tanganku, kakiku, jantungku, hatiku, seluruh tubuhku! Aku menerimanya begitu saja, tanpa syukur sedikit pun. Kini setelah aku kehilangan penglihatanku, barulah aku sadari betapa bahagianya aku sebelum ini! Tapi sekarang segalanya sudah terlambat, Baekhee! Terlambat!"

Dan Baekhyun memperhatikan dengan rasa iba serta kaget ketika laki-laki gagah itu menunduk

menangis, menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangan. Baekhyun tertegun tak bisa berbuat apa pun. Akhirnya dikumpulkannya keberaniannya dan ditariknya kedua tangan Chanyeol dari wajahnya. Lalu dibukanya kacamata yang basah itu dan dibersihkannya dengan saputangan Chanyeol yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Ini sapu tanganmu, sekalah air matamu. Kemudian kita akan minum obat itu."

Mendadak Chanyeol tertawa, sehingga Baekhyun mundur ketakutan. Barusan menangis, air mata pun belum lagi kering di wajahnya, sekarang malah ketawa?! Sudah gilakah pasiennya ini?!

Tapi dia segera mengerti dan bahkan ikut ketawa ketika Chanyeol berkata, "Betulkah kau akan ikut aku menelan obat itu? Kau bilang tadi 'kita'..."

"Oh, maksudku..." Baekhyun tersipu ditatap oleh pasiennya, seketika itu terlupa bahwa dia tak bisa melihat.

"Ha... ha... ha..."

"Ah, kau jahat! Maksudku, kau yang minum, aku cuma membantu memberikan pil serta air..." Tiba-tiba Baekhyun tertegun, sehingga gelas di tangannya tidak jadi diulurkannya kepada Chanyeol.

"Eh, kenapa kau jadi diam? Ada apa?"

"Oh, eh... tak ada apa-apa. Mari, aku bersihkan dulu wajahmu."

Diambilnya saputangan yang dipegang oleh Chanyeol, lalu dikeringkannya mata serta pipinya. Dia mengelap dengan amat hati-hati seakan khawatir mata itu akan remuk kena sentuhan. Chanyeol diam saja membiarkannya. Sebenarnya ia sudah setengah mabuk menghirup harum tubuh Baekhyun. Entah apa parfum dan sabunnya, pikirnya sesaat. Ketika Chanyeol meminta kacamatanya kembali, Baekhyun menolak dengan halus.

"Apakah gelas-gelas ini disuruh pakai oleh dokter?"

"Ya, kalau ada sinar matahari. Mataku belum boleh dirangsang terlalu kuat".

"Tapi di sini cukup gelap. Sama sekali tak ada cahaya. Lampu juga dipadamkan. Lebih baik tak usah kau pakai ini. Apa kau tahu, matamu indah sekali!"

"Jangan mengejek! Mataku buta! Mana mungkin bisa bagus!"

"Aku tidak berbohong. Matamu sama sekali tidak kelihatan berbeda dengan mata biasa. Tetap bercahaya dan bagus sekali. Aku rasa kerusakannya pasti terletak di bagian dalam, sehingga tidak tampak dari luar. Betulkah?"

"Ya. Dokter bilang, saraf dan retina, dan entah apa lagi, pokoknya memang di bagian dalam."

"Nah, ngomong-ngomong, kau tak boleh lupa obatmu."

"Hm. Kau menghiburku supaya hatiku senang, ya, dan gampang dibujuk minum obat!" sembur Chanyeol dengan nada kurang senang.

"Oh, sama sekali bukan begitu!" bantah Baekhyun.

"Obat ini kan demi kepentinganmu sendiri untuk..."

"Jangan sok mengajari! Aku kan mahasiswa FK! Pasti lebih tahu dari kau!"

Tiba-tiba hatinya merasa jengkel. Buat apa meladeni pasien kayak gini, lebih baik dia berhenti saja!

"Baiklah kalau kau tak mau menelan obat ini, bagiku tak ada persoalan. Tapi aku tak mau ditegur oleh Luhan. Karena itu, aku rasa sebaiknya aku berlalu saja! Selamat siang, Chanyeol!"

"Hey! Hey! Kau mau ke mana?" seru Chanyeol dengan nada sedikit panik ketika mendengar langkah Baekhyun menjauhinya.

"Aku mau pulang dan tidak kembali lagi!" cetusnya kesal.

"Hey! Ah, rupanya kau juga suka ngambek sepertiku, ya! Hahaha! Kita sama. Ayolah jangan marah, Baekhee. Coba bujuk aku sekali lagi, pasti aku akan menurut. Meskipun racun, asal kau bilang harus kutelan, akan kutelan! Ayo, mana obatnya?! Entah apa khasiatnya, sih, sampai mesti dimakan terus tiap hari?"

Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri, lalu berjalan balik ke jendela. Diraihnya pil serta gelas dari meja dan disorongkannya.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menelepon doktermu untuk menanyakan. Tapi menurut dugaanku, mungkin obat itu untuk melancarkan. peredaran darah di tempat yang luka supaya cepat sembuh. Dan kapsul ini untuk menghalau infeksi."

"Ya, ya, ya, aku rasa juga begitu." Dan seperti anak kecil yang patuh. Chanyeol meneian semua obat.

"Nah, aku sudah jadi anak baik. Kau takkan meninggalkan aku lagi, kan?" Chanyeol tertawa kecil. Rupanya hatinya sedang riang. Tapi beberapa waktu kemudian ketika Baekhyun mengusulkan untuk membacakannya sesuatu, dia kembali meradang.

"Aku bukan anak kecil!" teriaknya. "Enyah kau dari hadapanku!"

Baekhyun berlalu ke dapur dan duduk di sana sambil memperhatikan lalu lintas di bawah. Kemudian didengarnya lonceng berdentang tiga kali. Ia bangkit untuk membuat kopi dan menyiapkan makanan kecil.

Dari ruang depan tidak kedengaran bunyi apa pun. Berjingkat-jingkat dia mengintip. Ternyata Chanyeol tengah tidur di kursi rodanya. Kepalanya terkulai ke dada. Baekhyun mengambilkannya selimut dan menutupi sebagian tubuhnya tanpa membangunkannya. Lalu dia kembali ke dapur.

Wangi kue dadar rupanya membangunkan Chanyeol. Luhan telah memberikan resep kue itu padanya. "ini makanan kebesaran Chanyeol. Biar tiap hari kau bikin pun dia takkan bosan. Jadi gampang, seandainya kau tidak mau keluar membeli kue!" kata Luhan.

Chanyeol mendengus-dengus sebelum dia yakin bahwa itu bukan datang dari apartemen di atasnya.

"Baekhee!" teriaknya memanggil.

"Kau sedang bikin apa?" Lalu tiba-tiba teraba olehnya selimut yang menutupi kakinya. Dia ingat, tadi dia tidak pakai selimut. Jadi Baekhee...

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?" sapa Baekhyun yang muncul tergopoh-gopoh.

"Aku sedang membuat kue dadar. Tapi tidak tahu enak atau tidak, sebab aku belum pernah membuatnya."

"Tentu saja! gadis macam kau mana suka ke dapur, bukan? Hahaha!"

"Ah, kau membuatku malu!" kata Baekhyun merajuk, lalu cepat memperingatkan dirinya siapa dia. Kau tak boleh bermanja-manja padanya, katanya dalam hati. Dia kan cuma pasienmu dan pacar orang lain!

"Sabar. Semenit lagi pasti sudah matang!" Lalu dia bergegas kembali ke dapur, sebelum Chanyeol mendengar degup jantungnya.

Sore pertama itu mereka makan kue dadar berdua. Enak juga, walaupun sebagian keburu hangus sebelum diangkat. Yang hangus tentu saja di makan semua oleh Baekhyun, sehingga Chanyeol tidak tahu akan kegagalannya.

Tak lama setelah itu Luhan datang untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun. Untung masih tersisa kue dua buah.

"Tumben kau sore-sore begini kemari!" tukas Chanyeol bukan dengan nada kurang senang.

"Mau mengontrol, ya? Takut Selina sudah di makan macan, bukan?!"

"Kau ini ada-ada saja. Aku kebetulan kangen padamu, disangka yang tidak-tidak!" sahut Luhan cemberut. Aneh sekali, Chanyeol bisa jinak betul pada betinanya. Berbagai kata manis diobralnya supaya gadisnya jangan sampai ngambek.

Luhan akhirnya berkenan ketawa lagi, lalu melejit ke dapur di Baekhyun sedang sibuk mencuci perabot bekas bikin kue.

"Bagaimana? Bisa betah?" bisik Luhan sambil membantu mengeringkan piring dan gelas.

"Ya, dibetah-betahkan" bisik Baekhyun.

"Apakan tadi ia marah-marah?"

"Oh, aku sudah hampir lari pulang! Tapi kemudian teringat olehku uang yang kuperlukan." Baekhyun menghela napas.

Sabar, sebenarnya dia orang yang baik. Hanya masih belum bisa menerima keadaannya ini. Kalau sudah di sini seminggu, kau pasti akan merasa terbiasa." Luhan membujuknya.

"Apakah... apakah... matanya takkan... pulih lagi?"

"Ah, entahlah!" Luhan menarik napas. "Dokter bilang masih ada harapan. Tapi kita baru bisa bergembira setelah semuanya menjadi kenyataan, bukan? Karena itu dia murung terus. Menurut anggapannya, dokter cuma ingin menghibur dirinya."

"Tadi Chanyeol mengira, dia takkan pernah sembuh kembali?" bisik Baekhyun, menggigil dalam hati" Luhan mengangguk. "Begitulah."

Bersambung…


	3. Chapter 2

BAEKHYUN

(TESA FROM MARGA-T)

Jalan cerita sama persis hanya tulisan gue tulis lebih baku dan mungkin Negara dan kota akan gue ganti jadi Korea-Australia, karna seting aslinya Indonesia-Australia. Kalau untuk karakter udah pasti gue ganti jadi EXO member. Karena gue CHANBAEK SHIPPER jadi untuk novel ini atau novel lain nanti yg gue akan remake akan gue isi karakter utamanya ChanBaek, no yang lain-lain.

NOTE: Karena novel ini judulnya memakai nama tokoh utama (TESA), jadi gue ganti jadi BAEKHYUN.

…

ChanBaek

Remake

Tesa from Marga T

GS

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Demikianlah hari demi hari Baekhyun mengunjungi apartemen Chanyeol dan lama-kelamaan dia terbiasa mendengar segala macam rajukan serta gelegar suaranya. Ketika dia sudah hampir sebulan di sana, datang beberapa kawan kuliah Chanyeol, membujuknya agar mau mengikuti pelajaran lagi.

"Kami sudah mengatur semuanya, Chanyeol. Bahan-bahan kuliah akan kita rekam dan bisa kau ulang-ulang sendiri di rumah."

Sudah berulang kali Luhan membujuk Chanyeol agar mau kuliah lagi. Tapi laki-laki itu menolak dengan alasan percuma, toh dia takkan bisa mengikuti praktikum. "Itu kan bisa disusul belakangan," saran Luhan. Sebenarnya dia khawatir melihat Chanyeol termenung terus sepanjang hari.

Bujukan Luhan ternyata tidak mempan. Kini mendengar usul kawan-kawannya, sejenak ia kelihatan tertarik.

"Tapi dengan apa aku harus ke sana? Aku kan tak bisa membawa mobil lagi!" Pada saat itu muncul Baekhyun dari dalam sehingga tak ada yang menjawabnya. Mereka serentak keheranan melihatnya, sebab setahu mereka gadis Chanyeol adalah Luhan yang dinamis, bukannya gadis molek semampai yang begini lembut.

"Siapa bidadari ini? Jangan bilang bahwa kau sudah mendapat Luhan yang baru!"

"Ini Baekhee, teman Luhan. Dia membantuku mengurus makanan dan... oh, dia pintar sekali memaksaku agar minum obat. Tapi dia juga pandai membujuk dan menghibur kesusahan hatiku."

"Ha, kalau begitu pantas sekali dia disebut bidadarimu!" seru seseorang yang kacamatanya tebal sekali.

"Ya," sambut yang lain. "Bidadari Tuan Chanyeol! Bagus kan nama itu, Manis?"

"Ayo, kemari Baekhee, aku ingin menatapmu dari dekat!"

Namun Baekhyun malah makin tersipu dijadikan pusat perhatian seperti itu. Akhirnya Chanyeol menyuruhnya bikin kopi agar dia bisa berlalu ke dapur.

"Wah! Kau curang!" tuduh yang lain. "Rupanya kau mau mencabut hak-hak asasi kami untuk berkenalan dengan Baekhee, setelah bikin kopi nanti, kau harus menemani kami! Awas kau berani sembunyi di toilet!"

Sejak itu Baekhyun dijuluki Bidadari Tuan Chanyeol oleh kawan-kawan Chanyeol setiap kali mereka bertandang. Baekhyun tidak memprotes. Dia juga tak pernah menyanggah setiap perintah Chanyeol yang dianggapnya sebagai majikannya. Ia merasa lumrah saja sebagai pelayan dia harus mengerjakan semua perintah walau yang secerewet apa pun.

Dan Chanyeol gemar memerintah, terkadang malah keterlaluan cerewetnya. Dia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa simpati terhadap gadis malang yang terpaksa bekerja melayaninya demi menyambung kuliahnya. Tapi bagi Baekhyun hal itu rupanya tidak jadi masalah. Dia memang tidak mengharapkan perhatian dari majikannya. Justru dialah yang dianggapnya perlu melimpahkan perhatian agar sang majikan lekas pulih tubuh dan jiwanya.

Baekhyun membujuk Chanyeol agar mau menuruti saran kawan-kawannya untuk kembali kuliah. Penyewa apartemen di lantai satu secara kebetulan mendengar usul itu ketika dia mengunjungi Chanyeol pada saat teman-temannya datang. Bob segera mengajukan tawaran untuk mengantar Chanyeol tiap pagi dengan mobilnya sampai kampus. Dari situ dia dapat berkursi roda sampai ruang kuliah, ditemani oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku harus memikirkannya dengan cermat," sahut Chanyeol mengelak.

Sebenarnya, dia merasa amat enggan pergi ke kampus dalam keadaan seperti ini. Biasanya dia gagah, senang jadi pusat perhatian gadis-gadis, yakin akan penampilannya sebagai bintang lapangan tenis yang selalu berjaya.

Dan kini mesti merangkak di atas kursi roda dipandu oleh bocah ingusan, seperti kakek hampir jompo?! TIDAK! Lebih baik diam di rumah dulu sampai operasinya nanti berhasil.

"Tapi seandainya operas itu tidak berhasil, bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun saking jengkelnya melihat kesombongan pria itu. Dan dia segera menyesali kelancangannya begitu melihat air muka Chanyeol yang merah padam.

"Apa kaubilang?!" raungnya. "Kau berani berharap bahwa operasiku tidak akan berhasil nanti?! Kau mau sok lebih pintar dari dokter atau kau sedang menyumpahi diriku? Siapa sih kau ini?! Kau di sini dibayar untuk melayani aku, bukannya untuk membuka mulutmu yang lancang itu! Kalau aku butuh nasihat, aku akan menanyakan pada Luhan, bukan denganmu! Mengerti?! Pergi! Jangan dekat-dekat aku!"

Baekhyun menelan air matanya. Tanpa bunyi dia melangkah ke dapur. Ditutupnya pintu dapur, lalu duduk di meja dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Saat itu terbayang olehnya rumahnya yang sentosa, ayah ibunya yang ramah serta adik-adiknya yang selalu riang gembira, terlebih Baekbeom, kakak laki-lakinya. Seketika itu juga ia ingin terbang pulang. Oh, seandainya dia punya sayap! Apa yang dilakukannya di rantau orang begini? Di maki-maki seperti budak yang hina.

Oh, apa sebenarnya yang diharapkannya di sini?! Hanya karena menuruti emosi maka dia sudah datang kemari. Hanya karena patah hati! Dan inilah upahnya, kena maki orang. Bahkan ayah serta ibu yang merawatnya sejak bayi tak pernah menghardiknya seperti itu! Apa hak si Park Chanyeol itu sampai dia berbuat begitu padanya?! Oh, kalau saja uangnya tidak sangat aku butuhkan, sekarang juga aku akan angkat kaki dari sini! Ya Tuhan, tabahkanlah hatiku!

Baekhyun begitu asyik terbenam dalam keluh kesahnya, sehingga tidak didengarnya pintu dapur terkuak pelan. Roda-roda kursi menggelinding tanpa bunyi di atas lantai linoleum. Ketika lengannya disentuh, Baekhyun berjengit kaget nyaris berteriak.

"Baekhee…"

Tergopoh-gopoh diusapnya wajahnya dari air mata, Iupa sesaat bahwa Chanyeol tak bisa melihatnya. Ditelannya ingusnya, sebab dia tak berani menimbulkan bunyi.

"Kau menangis?"'

Dia menggeleng. Tapi kemudian segera teringat bahwa Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat gerakannya. Sebelum dia sempat membantah, jari-jari Chanyeol sudah meluncur ke pipinya. Chanyeol seakan mengerti bahwa dia tadi telah menggeleng.

"Ah, benar. Kau telah menangis. Aku telah menyakiti hatimu, Baekhee. Maafkan aku, ya."

"Ah, kau tak perlu minta maaf," sahutnya tawar. "Memang seharusnya aku tidak boleh banyak omong. Bukankah aku di sini ini cuma untuk melayanimu?"

"Dulu aku tak sekasar ini. Heran, sekarang aku jadi gampang marah. Mungkin dalam keadaan darurat barulah seseorang itu ketahuan sifat aslinya!" Chanyeol tersenyum miris lalu menarik napas.

"Barangkali kau takkan tahan terus-menerus menghadapiku begini, seperti Luhan. Dia juga sudah tidak tahan. Baekhee, apakah kau mau berhenti?"

' _Ya, aku ingin sekali berhenti!'_

Tapi dia tak punya keberanian untuk menyuarakan isi hatinya. Jadi Baekhyun membisu.

"Aku tahu kau ingin berhenti. Tapi jangan katakan itu sekarang, Baek. Pikirkan dulu baik-baik sehari-dua hari. Aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiranmu. Aku akan merasa amat kesepian kalau kau tidak datang lagi ke sini. Tinggal di rantau begini sungguh membuat hatiku merana. Kalau di rumah, pasti ada orang yang akan memanjakan diriku."

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang saja kalau begitu?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit sinis. Dia mulai kurang menyukai pemuda ini yang ternyata cuma memikirkan dirinya melulu. Meminta dia jangan berhenti pun, semata-mata demi kebaikan dirinya. Sama sekali tidak dipikirkannya kepentingan Baekhyun.

"Aku malu, Baek. Apa kata orang melihat aku tak berdaya seperti ini? Ke mana-mana mesti ditolong orang lain. Bahkan ke toilet misalnya. Di sini keadaannya lebih gampang. Tapi di rumahku, toiletnya bersatu dengan kamar mandi, licin setengah mati lantainya, dan mereka tidak memakai kertas. Bagaimana aku harus beranjak dari kursi roda ke atas toilet, lalu membersihkan diri? Selain itu, semua gadis cantik pasti akan mengejek diriku! Apalagi yang pernah aku sakiti hatinya, walaupun... tanpa sengaja..."

Hm. Tanpa sengaja?! Pasti pemuda ini tukang ganti-ganti pacar. Banyak sudah hati yang koyak-koyak karena ulahnya. Baekhyun merasa makin sebal terhadapnya. Yang diingat Chanyeol cuma tiga hal. Pertama, keagungan dirinya. Kedua, kekerenan dirinya. Ketiga, kegagahan dirinya. Malu, malu, malu!

"Selain itu Baek, aku masih mengharapkan mukjizat dari operasi yang akan datang..."

Mukjizat?! Huh! Kau sendiri yang menyebutnya mukjizat! Dan kau pasti tahu, zaman sekarang sudah tak ada mukjizat!

"Baekhee, kenapa kau diam saja? Seandainya kau bersedia datang terus kemari, aku berjanji akan berusaha lebih mengekang diriku, terutama mulutku. Aku takkan menghardikmu lagi. Bagaimana? Aku juga akan menaikkan gajimu. Dan kelak akan memberimu bonus. Setuju bukan, Baek? Kau takkan meninggalkan aku, kan?"

Baekhyun merasa muak sekali. Tapi tidak diperlihatkannya itu dalam suaranya.

"Kau tak perlu menaikkan gajiku Chanyeol. Juga tak usah khawatir akan kutinggalkan. Aku takkan berhenti, sebab aku amat membutuhkan honor ini. Nah, sekarang biarkanlah aku berdiri untuk membuatkanmu kopi."

"Ya, ya, ya, aku tahu kau sangat memerlukan uangku. Karena itu kau bersedia menemani aku

terus tiap hari. Kau datang bukan karena menyukai diriku! Yah!" Suaranya seakan kedengaran getir, tapi Baekhyun mana peduli? Menyukai dirimu?! Aku lebih suka mencium tikus got daripada menjabat tanganmu!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari-hari berlalu dengan kerutinan yang amat menjemukan Baekhyun. Chanyeol terus-menerus duduk termangu di depan jendela dan berkacamata hitam. Dia tak mau mendengarkan musik, dia tak mau dibacakan buku. Tapi dia tak berarti menolak lagi kalau disuruh makan obat, sebab Baekhyun pernah mengancam akan berhenti saja dan mencari kerja yang lain.

Untuk membunuh kesepian serta waktunya sendiri, Baekhyun membawa bahan bacaan atau jahitan. Salah satu hobi dan bakatnya adalah membuat pakaian. Teman-teman di asrama segera sibuk memanfaatkan kepandaiannya ini. Upahnya pun lumayan walau tak ada sepersepuluh honor tukang jahit biasa.

Selama menemani Chanyeol, tentu saja dia tidak sempat mengikuti kuliah. Terpaksa disalinnya buku teman-temannya yang sama-sama mengikuti pendidikan sekretaris di Prince Edward College. Pernah dia minta permisi untuk pergi ke kampus, tapi Chanyeol tidak mengizinkan.

"Aku membayarmu untuk menemani aku di sini, bukannya untuk kau tinggal-tinggal kapan saja kau mau!"

' _Aduh, pongahnya_.' gerutu Baekhyun, tapi dia tak berani membantah. Ah, seandainya aku bisa

mendapat kerjaan lain, pikirnya berulang-ulang. Kalau sedang di dapur, makan pagi atau malam bersama yang lain-lain, Baekhyun acap kali mengutarakan harapannya untuk mencari kerja. Tentu saja bila Luhan tidak hadir, supaya jangan disampaikannya pada pacarnya. Baekhyun merasa jemu dan bosan mengurus pasien yang satu itu, walau bayarannya masih lumayan.

"Heran, Kau sekarang tak pernah lagi makan siang di dapur. Ke mana saja sih selama ini?" tegur Jongin, mahasiswa serba bisa yang sudah jadi inventaris asrama saking kelewat lama bermukim di situ.

"Mau tau saja urusan orang!" sambut Kyungsoo sambil mengunyah snack.

"Memangnya namamu Baekhyun?" Jongin melempar butiran kacang kearah Kyungsoo.

"Aku barusan tak mendengarmu menyebut-nyebut nama!" balas Kyungsoo.

"Lantas, kau pikir jadinya aku sudah tidak waras mau tanya-tanya soal tetek bengekmu?" Jongin mendengus.

"Brengsek kau! Apaku yang bengek katamu? Sejak kapan aku punya penyakit itu?" tanya Kyungsoo garang. Jongin menggeleng kewalahan. "Susah berurusan dengan orang yang tidak pernah waras!"

"Eh, aku dengar apa ya tadi?" tantang Kyungsoo mendekat pada Jongin.

Yang ditantang terpaksa mengelak sebab tangan Kyungsoo bau snack udang dan Jongin paling anti dengan udang.

"Kau bilang aku pernah gila?"

"TIDAK! Kuping apa jamur sih itu?! Aku bilang, susah berbicara dengan anak manja, seperti kucingnya Mister Neumann yang jatuh cinta dengan tikus. Tikusnya ketakutan, tidak mau. Kucing betina itu jadi patah hati, lalu gila. Terpaksa oleh pemiliknya diinternir di rumah sakit jiwa!"

"Kau menyindir siapa?" tegur Kyungsoo berang. "Siapa yang jatuh cinta? Siapa yang tidak mau? Mana ada sih rumah sakit jiwa untuk kucing?!"

"Tidak percaya? Kapan-kapan aku ajak kau ke sana!" Kyungsoo sudah merasa senang kembali, ketika tahu-tahu Jongin menambah, "Kalau langit sudah mau kiamat!"

"Kau! Kau!"

Melihat Kyungsoo betul-betul mau memukul Irene dengan tutup panci, Baekhyun cepat-cepat menengahi. Dia akan merasa tidak enak sekali kalau sampai ada perang gara-gara dirinya. Apalagi Jongin juga sudah meraba garpu!

"Hei, kalau mau saling bunuh biar aku panggil ambulans dan polisi dulu!" pekiknya dan itu menyadarkan kedua manusia edan itu untuk berhenti berkelahi.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan diri ke kursi di antara kedua temannya. "Aku sibuk mencari kerjaan!" Dia berdusta, sebab ingat janjinya pada Luhan. Tak boleh ada yang tahu bahwa dia bekerja untuk Chanyeol. Bahkan Yixing, teman karib Luhan tak boleh tahu juga.

"Sudah ketemu?" tanya Jongin.

"Apanya?" Kyungsoo masih mau nimbrung, rupanya belum kapok.

"Memangnya mencari puntung rokok, pake ketemu segala?!"

"Maksudku, sudah dapat kerjaannya?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

Jongin menatapnya lebih saksama, seakan tengah menaksir barang.

"Kerja menjadi guru les bahasa korea mau tidak?"

"Mau!" jawab Baekhyun segera.

"Aku juga mau!" Kyungsoo membeo.

"Siapa yang mengajakmu! Berkaca dulu!" ejek Jongin.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Tampang sepertimu ingin mengajar bahasa? Belum apa-apa semuanya sudah pada lari ketakutan! Guru bahasa kan mesti lemah lembut dan sabar. Dia harus banyak bicara, murid-murid selalu memandangi wajahnya, jadi... wajahnya tidak boleh mirip tikus kecemplung dalam tepung!"

"Iiih!" seru Kyungsoo dengan kesal sambil menoleh kiri-kanan mencari penggebuk yang lebih ampuh daripada tutup panci. Sayang tak ada. Sementara itu Jongin sudah meneruskan bicara pada Baekhyun.

"Karena kau sudah setuju, nanti aku antarkan kau padanya. Dia seorang profesor tua, duda, mungkin nyentrik, tapi hatinya baik. Bagaimana kalau besok sore? Ada waktu?"

Sebenarnya Chanyeol keberatan memberinya izin, sebab tak mau ditinggalkan sendirian. Heran sekali, laki-laki itu tampaknya jadi makin manja dari hari ke hari. Seakan di dunia ini cuma dia seorang yang ditimpa kemalangan. Tak ada sedikit pun usahanya untuk membuat dirinya lebih gembira. Kebalikannya, dia kelihatan tambah murung saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun dengan tak berdaya sudah berniat meraih telepon untuk mengabari Jongin bahwa rencana mereka terpaksa dibatalkan. Namun untung sekali Luhan datang berkunjung. Dengan mencolok dikecupnya Chanyeol di hadapan Baekhyun, sehingga gadis itu melengos tersipu-sipu.

"Halo Baekhee" sapa temannya dengan senyum dibuat-buat. "Kebetulan sore ini aku punya waktu. Kalau kau berniat pergi ke suatu tempat, misalnya belanja, kau boleh pergi." Chanyeol kelihatan sudah mau mencegah lagi, tapi Baekhyun dengan cepat mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Kebetulan, aku memang ingin mengunjungi teman. Karena kau akan menemani Chanyeol, tentunya kini dia tak punya alasan lagi untuk melarangku pergi"

"Kenapa kau melarangnya pergi?" seru Luhan seakan memarahi, namun sebenarnya dia cemburu, menduga bahwa pacarnya sudah tak bisa lepas dari Baekhyun. "Kau ingin terus-terusan ditemani Baekhee ya!" tuduh Luhan membahana.

"Tentu saja tidak!" bantah Chanyeol bersungut.

"Anak itu terlalu banyak mulut. Kapan aku telah melarangnya? Aku tidak terkesan sedikit pun dengannya. Sekarang juga dia minta berhenti, aku luluskan!"

"Chanyeol! Jangan berbicara seperti itu. Baekhee bisa tersinggung!"

Baekhyun mengambil tas dan mantelnya, lalu menyelinap keluar tanpa permisi. Hatinya sakit dan matanya panas. Setiap saat air matanya mengancam akan turun. Dia tak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol begitu ketus sifatnya. Bahkan di depan Luhan pun dia tak bisa bersikap lebih manis.

Baekhyun sudah hampir tiba di tempat tunggu bis. Dilihatnya ada tiga nenek sedang duduk di sana. Cepat-cepat disekanya matanya yang setengah basah.

Dua hari kemudian Baekhyun berdiri lagi di depan Chanyeol, menyodorkan obat yang mesti ditelan nya. Setelah meletakkan gelas kembali di meja, Baekhyun duduk di depan pemuda itu. Sejenak di awasinya wajahnya. Chanyeol sebenarnya amat menarik. Tapi agaknya justru karena ketampanannya itu dia menjadi pongah dan membuat banyak orang tidak menyukainya. Namun terkadang keadaannya menimbulkan iba. Kalau otak-nya sedang di tengah, kelihatan bahwa hatinya sebenarnya cukup baik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu itu pertengahan Juni. Udara sudah dingin, tapi di Australia sebelah barat memang tak pernah turun salju. Angin dingin tiba-tiba berembus keras dari jendela, membuat Baekhyun menggigil lalu bersin-bersin. Chanyeol menjalankan kursinya ke pinggir jendela, rupanya hendak menutupnya.

"Ah, biarkan saja terbuka," kata Baekhyun. "Kau butuh udara segar setelah seharian mengurung diri terus di kamar."

"Tapi kau nanti masuk angin. Biarlah tutup saja."

"Jangan. Lebih baik aku pakai jaket dan duduk di dalam. Kalau kurang udara segar nanti kau gampang sakit."

Chanyeol menurut. Mereka beralih duduk di meja dapur. Baekhyun menyetel radio supaya bisa mendengarkan lagu-lagu sambil menyetrika cucian dan Chanyeol tidak keberatan. Paling sedikit dia tidak melarang.

Mereka saling berhadapan, sebab Baekhyun menyetrika di meja dapur. Tapi tentu saja Chanyeol tak dapat melihatnya. Mereka berdiam diri beberapa saat. Chanyeol rupanya mulai tertarik pada lagu-lagu yang didengarnya, sebab sesekali dia bersenandung atau ikut mengetuk-ngetukkan jari ke atas meja. Sementara itu Baekhyun teringat pesan yang kemarin diterimanya dari rumah. Adiknya, Taehyung, masuk rumah sakit untuk operasi usus buntu. Syukurlah berhasil dengan baik. Mungkin sekarang sudah pulang ke rumah. Ibunya tidak bilang apa-apa soal biaya, tapi pasti jutaan won. Alangkah baiknya kalau dia di sini bisa berhemat. Atau bahkan mencari biaya sendiri. Ibu memang tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa mereka keku-rangan uang, tapi Baekhyun mengerti, membiayainya ke luar negeri cukup berat bagi orangtuanya. Karena itu tekadnya makin kuat untuk mencari uang.

Ah, seandainya pekerjaan yang sekarang bisa ditambah dengan pemberian les pada Profesor Meyer! Tapi dia tahu, dia harus memilih salah satu saja. Chanyeol pasti takkan mau ditinggal-tinggal, sehingga dia akhirnya akan terpaksa melepas pekerjaannya. Memberi les memang hasilnya tidak sebesar honor yang diterimanya dari Chanyeol, tapi dia cuma datang ke tempat murid dua kali dua jam seminggu. Selebihnya waktu nya bebas. Dia masih bisa ikut kuliah atau mencari murid lebih banyak! Hanya, ia harus meninggalkan Chanyeol!

Entah kenapa ia merasa sedih atau barang kali terharu ketika sampai pada keputusan harus pergi dari Chanyeol. Dia takkan pernah melihatnya lagi. Takkan pernah mendengar rengekannya minta kue dadar atau makiannya bila sesuatu hal bertentangan dengan kehendaknya. Sop yang sudah dingin, atau kopi yang kelewat cair, atau telur yang terlalu keras. Terkadang lagaknya itu seakan Baekhyun adalah istrinya yang wajib merawatnya sebaik mungkin, bukan cuma sekadar pelayan yang setiap saat bisa minta berhenti.

Lagu di radio sudah berhenti.

"Senangkah kau bila operasiku nanti berhasil?"

Suaranya mengoyak tirai lamunan Baekhyun, sehingga membuatnya terkejut. Untung lagu baru segera berkumandang, dan suaranya yang mirip orang tercekik itu tidak sampai kedengaran oleh Chanyeol.

"Ya... dan tidak," dia nyeletuk tanpa dipikir lagi.

"Mengapa begitu?"

"Tentu saja aku senang kalau kau sudah sehat kembali. Bahagiakah kau kalau bisa melihat lagi?"

"Sudah tentu! Aku kan ingin melihat bagaimana rupa bidadariku ini!"

"Nah, karena kau senang, aku pun akan ikut senang. Tapi jangan terlalu membayangkan yang tidak-tidak, nanti kau kecewa. Sebab aku ini sebenarnya buruk rupa..."

"Kau... kau... buruk rupa? Ah, aku tak percaya! Tidak! Aku tak bisa percaya! Mana mungkin si Thomas akan bilang bidadari kalau wajahmu... tidak, ah! Kau bohong!"

"Mungkin saja cita rasa temanmu lain denganmu! Bagimu wajah sepertiku pasti jelek, tapi siapa tahu si Thomas menganggapnya cantik seperti…."

Baekhyun ingin ketawa namun ditahannya. Walaupun sedang bergurau dia tak pernah bisa menduga kapan ketel uap di kepala Chanyeol akan meledak. Sebaiknya dia berhati-hati selalu.

"Kau bilang kau senang, tapi barusan kau bilang juga tidak. Kenapa begitu?"

Baekhyun menghela napas. "Yah! Kalau kau sudah bisa melihat kembali, berarti kau tidak perlu bantuanku lagi. Dan aku _..."_

' _Takkan dapat melihatmu lagi'_

"Akan kehilangan tambahan uang saku yang kubutuhkan. Begitulah manusia, selalu ingat kepentingan sendiri dulu!" Baekhyun tertawa.

Chanyeol kelihatan melongo. Wajahnya seperti anak kecil yang baru saja menyusahkan ibunya dan merasa menyesal telah melakukannya. Baekhyun jadi tidak enak hati melihatnya. Saat itu Chanyeol sungguh menimbulkan keharuan, polos, dan tak berdaya.

"Tak terpikir olehku bahwa kesembuhanku akan merupakan kabar buruk bagi orang lain!" gumamnya seakan pada diri sendiri. Lalu menambah dengan suara yang lebih keras, "Kalau begitu, aku tidak mau dioperasi! Biar seperti ini terus. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan ini, tidak apa-apa aku buta selamanya!"

"Tapi kau takkan bisa melihat diriku!" Baekhyun tertawa pelan.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Apa boleh buat. Tidak melihat pun aku tetap percaya bahwa kau cantik. Seandainya tidak pun, tak jadi masalah. Kalau Jelek, malah kebetulan!"

"Kenapa?"

"Berarti kemungkinan tak ada orang yang mau pacaran denganmu! Jadi kau bisa datang terus kemari! Biarlah, biar aku tetap buta asal kau tidak kehilangan penghasilan dan bisa datang ke sini tiap hari."

"Kenapa egois sekali sih!" Baekhyun nyeletuk tanpa sengaja.

Wajah Chanyeol jadi berkerut dan mendung. "Kenapa? Aku mau menolongmu kenapa malah dituduh egois?"

"Kalau bukan egois namanya apa? Kalau kau terus begini, kapan kuliahmu akan selesai? Apa orang tuamu takkan sedih melihat kau jadi tuna netra karena tidak mau dioperasi?"

"Biarlah. Kalau sudah nasib aku rela!"

"Kasihan Luhan."

"Kalau dia keberatan, aku relakan dia mencari pacar lain. Asal kau bisa terus berada di sampingku."

"Nah, bukankah itu egois juga namanya? Kalau aku harus terus-menerus menemani kau begini, mana aku bisa kuliah?" Chanyeol terdiam seakan baru menyadari kekeliruannya.

"Dan aku juga tak bisa selamanya merawatmu di sini. Suatu saat, aku akan kembali ke Korea"

Chanyeol tercenung, menopang dagu di atas tangan kursinya. Akhirnya dia mengangguk.

"Ya, ya, ya, benar juga. Tapi kalau aku sembuh, berarti kau akan kehilangan kerja..."

Baekhyun memarahi diri sendiri sebab sudah bicara sembarangan. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku pasti bisa mencari kerja lain-"

"Misalnya?"

"Misalnya, mengajar bahasa Korea."

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang saja ke korea?"

"Aku malu jika pulang sebelum berhasil. Orangtuaku sudah bersusah payah membiayaiku agar aku bisa sampai ke sini. Mereka begitu baik, tak pernah memaksakan kehendak mereka pada anak-anaknya. Untuk mereka tentunya lebih mudah bila aku kuliah di Seoul saja, biaya hidupnya lebih ringan. Tapi mereka menghargai niatku untuk hijrah kemari, mencari pengalaman. Justru karena kepercayaan mereka itu, aku

ingin menyenangkan hati mereka. Aku ingin mereka bisa bangga melihat keberhasilanku nanti."

"Aku puji tekadmu yang kuat itu, Baek!"

Baekhyun menatap pemuda itu, lalu diam-diam menghela napas. Tidak! Ia tak mungkin memberitahu Chanyeol keputusannya saat ini. Biarlah besok saja.

Tapi besok pun keberaniannya tidak terkumpul juga. Jongin menanyakan ketika mereka berdua makan di dapur asrama apakah dia jadi mulai pada Profesor Meyer tanggal satu Juli?! Baekhyun mengiyakan, tapi dalam hati ia kurang yakin. Ia belum berhasil menemukan kesempatan untuk memberitahu Chanyeol. Barangkali lebih baik mengatakan pada Luhan saja dan membiarkan gadis itu menyampaikannya pada Chanyeol?!

Ternyata hal itu tidak mudah juga. Luhan kelihatan begitu sibuk ketika mereka ketemu di dapur. Dia muncul dengan seorang pria asia.

"Lu, aku ingin bicara sebentar,"

Tapi gadis itu melambaikan tangan sementara mulutnya menggigit roti berlapis selai yang barusan dibuatnya.

"Nanti saja, Baek. Oiya, kenalkan, teman kuliahku, Sehun. Dan Sehun, ini Baekhyun, dari Korea juga."

Sehun menjabat tangannya begitu keras, sehingga Baekhyun nyaris meringis. Pemuda itu bertubuh kekar, tinggi, matanya kelihatan sedikit dingin. Sebelum Baekhyun sempat mengulangi permintaan nya, Luhan sudah melambai lagi, lalu bersama temannya menghilang ke arah kamarnya.

Pemandangan dari jendela dapur tidak banyak menghibur hati. Udara di luar dingin, langit kelabu, dan puncak-puncak pencakar langit tampak menambah keasingan di hati yang rawan. Hari itu matahari hanya muncul sebentar, kehangatannya pun tak bersisa lama. Dedaunan meliuk menuruti kehendak sang angin yang berembus lalu tak mau singgah, namun cukup membuat repot mereka yang di jalan. Masing-masing berusaha merapatkan mantel serta menyembunyikan tangan dalam saku.

Baekhyun duduk termangu. Dilihatnya kalender yang tergantung di depan meja makan. Minggu depan sudah tanggal satu. Dia harus segera menyampaikan keputusannya pada Chanyeol… BESOK!

Bersambung


	4. Chapter 3

BAEKHYUN

(TESA FROM MARGA-T)

Jalan cerita sama persis hanya tulisan gue tulis lebih baku dan mungkin Negara dan kota akan gue ganti jadi Korea-Australia, karna seting aslinya Indonesia-Australia. Kalau untuk karakter udah pasti gue ganti jadi EXO member. Karena gue CHANBAEK SHIPPER jadi untuk novel ini atau novel lain nanti yg gue akan remake akan gue isi karakter utamanya ChanBaek, no yang lain-lain.

NOTE: Karena novel ini judulnya memakai nama tokoh utama (TESA), jadi gue ganti jadi BAEKHYUN.

 **…**

ChanBaek

Remake

Tesa from Marga T

GS

"Tidak bisa! Kau tidak bisa berhenti dari sini!" protes Chanyeol setengah kalap.

Baekhyun melambaikan tangan memintanya supaya lebih tenang, walaupun tentu saja pemuda itu tidak bisa melihatnya dan ia baru teringat kemudian.

"Dengarkan baik-baik, Chanyeol. Jangan protes dulu. Coba kau pikirkan dengan tenang, apa tugasku sebenarnya di sini? Membereskan kamar dan membereskan ranjang, memasak sekedar-nya atau memesankan makanan melalui telepon ataupun membelinya ke took, membuat kopi, menyediakan biskuit, mengatur suhu ruangan, mencuci baju serta menyetrika, membersihkan dapur dan perabot sehabis masak. Nah, apa lagi? Rasanya cuma itu doang. Membersihkan kamar mandi serta ngepel lantai, itu tugas Nyonya Allison yang datang seminggu dua kali. Oh ya, menyirami tanaman di pot-pot dekat jendela. Hanya itu."

"Belanja bahan makanan tiap minggu?"

"Ya, itu juga."

"Memasukkan surat-surat ke pos?"

"Ya, betul."

"Membayar rekening-rekening?''

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu ingat Chanyeol tak bisa melihatnya. "Ya."

"Membacakan email-emailku, terutama dari rumah?"

"Ya," sahutnya meringis.

Sebenarnya tugas terakhir ini lebih pantas diserahkan pada Luhan, yang rasanya lebih berhak untuk itu. Susahnya, temannya itu tidak bisa diharapkan akan datang pada waktu-waktu tertentu. Luhan tampaknya terlalu sibuk di kampus, dan muncul ke sini sembarang waktu, bisa setiap saat, tapi lebih sering lagi, berhari-hari tidak datang, paling cuma menelepon tanya keadaan. Sedangkan Chanyeol seorang yang tidak sabaran. Begitu surat datang, saat itu juga ia harus tahu isinya. Baekhyun bisa mengerti, sebab dia sendiri pun selalu merindukan kabar dari rumah.

"Nah, begitu banyak tugasmu, kau bilang kau di sini tidak aku perlukan?"

"Tapi semua tugas itu tidak mutlak harus aku yang melakukan. Sebagian besar bisa kau kerjakan sendiri, Chanyeol."

"Misalnya?" tantang Chanyeol setengah mengejek.

"Membereskan seprai, memasukkan cucian ke dalam mesin, pesan makanan lewat telepon, mengatur suhu... itu semua bisa kau kerjakan sendiri dengan latihan."

"Membuat kopi? Memasak air?"

"Luhan bisa memasak air kalau dia datang, lalu menyimpannya dalam termos. Nah, tiap kali kau ingin membuat kopi, tinggal menuang air panas ke dalam cangkir, apa susahnya?"

"Dengan latihan, tentu!" angguk Chanyeol sedikit sinis.

"Chanyeol, kau mau menggantungkan hidupmu selamanya pada orang lain?"

"Padamu, maksudmu?! Tidak! Tentu saja tidak! Mana aku berani. Pasti menyebalkan sekali rasanya bagimu mengurusku tiap hari seperti sekarang ini. Menemani diriku sehari suntuk, tak bisa kuliah, tak bisa... ehem! pacaran, tak bisa segala macam. Tentu saja kau ingin secepatnya bebas dariku!"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir, sementara matanya berlinang-linang. Hatinya pedih bagai ditusuk-tusuk sembilu.

"Chanyeol, kau salah paham. Bukan itu alasanku untuk berhenti dari sini dan mengajar..."

"Apa profesor itu membayarmu jauh lebih tinggi dari aku?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa kenal kasihan. "Kau kan merawatku semata-mata karena uang, bukan? Nah, pasti orang itu telah menawarkan honor yang lebih tinggi, iya kan?"

"Chanyeol...," tukas Baekhyun dengan suara tercekik air mata. Sakit hatinya dituduh mata duitan seperti itu. Tapi Chanyeol rupanya sudah kalap.

"Bagaimana kalau aku naikkan honormu? Tapi kau tidak boleh kasih les segala macam. Kau cuma boleh mengurus diriku!"

"Sampai kapan?"

Chanyeol tidak langsung menjawab. Sebaliknya, dia mulai menyebutkan semua tugas yang takkan mungkin dilakukannya sendirian.

"Bagaimana aku harus belanja makanan setiap minggu? Memasukkan mengetik pesan pada keluarga dan teman-temanku? Siapa yang akan membacakan aku pesan dan mengurus tagihan rekening? Siapa..."

"Chanyeol… Untuk beli bahan makanan seperti telur, susu, dan barang kaleng, kau bisa minta tolong Nyonya Allison. Pasti dia mau dengan sedikit imbalan. Begitu juga menulis pesan dan mengurus rekening. Membacakan pesan dari rumahmu, seperti dulu pernah aku bilang, memang lebih cocok dilakukan oleh Luhan daripada aku. Bukankah dia itu calon istrimu? Dia lebih berhak..."

"Ah, tinggalkan Luhan!" potong Chanyeol. "Dia tak pernah punya waktu lebih untuk ku."

"Aku rasa Luhan akan bersedia seandainya keadaan memaksa."

Chanyeol menghela napas, lalu menjulurkan badan ke depan. "Baekhee, sebenarnya apa alasanmu sampai kau begitu nekat ingin berhenti dari sini? Sudah kukatakan, aku bersedia menaikkan honormu!"

Baekhyun kembali menggigit bibir. Rupanya orang ini cuma berhitung lewat uang semata. Ia tidak memikirkan bahwa seorang manusia juga bisa disetir oleh perasaan. Dan perasaan yang bagaimana! Tidak. Dia harus lekas berlalu dari sini, pikirnya. Makin lama akan makin sulit baginya melepaskan diri!

"Bagaimana, Baekhee? Kau setuju bukan dengan kenaikan honor? Tapi kau batalkan rencana untuk mengajar. Kau cuma boleh mengurusku saja!"

"Sampai kapan?" jerit Baekhyun putus asa.

"Sampai... ya paling tidak, sampai operasiku berhasil. Itu kan cuma tinggal lima bulan lagi. Kumohon Baek? Setelah itu kau bisa kuliah kembali. Sekarang pun kau sedang libur, bukan? Setelah operasiku sukses, aku berjanji takkan menyusahkanmu lagi. Oke?"

 _'_ _Kau justru akan menyusahkan hatiku.'_

"Dan kalau aku memaksa berhenti juga bagaimana? Apa kau bisa menahanku?"

Chanyeol terkulai lemas dan wajahnya memucat. Ia menggeleng. "Tidak, Baek" bisiknya parau. "Aku takkan bisa menahanmu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya Luhan yang menengahi. Ia memarahi Baekhyun yang dianggapnya terlalu ingat kepentingan sendiri.

"Tapi itu justru demi kepentingannya, Lu" bantah Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mau dia menjadi tergantung seratus persen padaku. Sekarang pun sudah sulit aku meminta izin untuk ke mana-mana. Maunya ditemani terus olehku. Itu kan sebenarnya tugasmu?"

"Ah, kau tahu sendiri betapa sibuknya aku! Kuliah kedokteran kan tidak seenak sekolah sekretaris, Baek!"

"Maksudmu tidak segampang kuliahku!" tukas Baekhyun sinis. Memang di akuinya Luhan itu orangnya dinamis, hebat, lincah, dan otaknya cerdas, tidak seperti dirinya yang pas-pasan. Tapi betapapun hebatnya Luhan, seharusnya dia lebih banyak menyisakan waktu untuk pacar-nya, bukan? Apalagi dalam keadaannya yang sekarang ini.

"Apa lantaran kau sibuk, aku jadi harus mengorbankan semua kepentinganku?"

"Apakah kita sedang salah paham? Bukankah kau butuh uang, lalu aku tawari pekerjaan! Ya, kan?"

"Ya. Tapi aku tidak bermaksud menyerahkan seluruh waktuku untuk mengurus Chanyeol! Sekarang aku telah menemukan pekerjaan baru. Memberi les bahasa seminggu dua kali. Memang honornya jauh lebih kecil, tapi aku tidak begitu terikat. Waktuku selebihnya bebas kupakai untuk keperluan lain."

Luhan kelihatan bingung juga mendengar Baekhyun sudah mendapat sumber penghasilan baru. Ia kacau kalau gadis itu memaksa mau berhenti, ia takkan bisa menahan. Karena itu digantinya suaranya yang marah-marah tadi dengan bujukan halus.

"Baek, apa kau tega meninggalkan Chanyeol sekarang ini? Aku justru lagi sibuk-sibuknya menyiapkan diri untuk ujian. Selain itu, aku juga sudah mulai tugas di rumah sakit. Temanilah Chanyeol beberapa bulan lagi. Sampai dia dioperasi. Setelah itu kau boleh bebas. Dan kami tidak akan melupakan pengorbananmu, Baek!"

Enak saja, pikir Baekhyun dengan pahit. Mentang-mentang punya duit! Setelah operasi berhasil, aku dibebaskan, tapi sementara itu hatiku sudah... barangkali sudah luka parah! Adakah yang akan peduli?!

"Aku bersedia mengurus Chanyeol sampai operasinya sukses, tapi kukatakan padanya, aku meminta izin untuk memberi les seminggu dua kali. Dan dia keberatan. Jadi kalau dia tetap begitu egois...!" Baekhyun mengangkat bahu.

"Aku berjanji akan membujuknya dan dia pasti setuju. Kau boleh memberi les seminggu dua kali. Tapi Chanyeol jangan kau tinggalkan, hm?"

Entah bagaimana caranya Luhan membujuk Chanyeol, tapi nyatanya pemuda itu setuju dengan kehendak Baekhyun. Demikianlah minggu demi minggu berlalu. Udara masih cukup dingin walaupun tidak sedingin di daerah bagian timur. Baekhyun masih menjalankan tugasnya membeli barang-barang makanan seminggu sekali. Terka-dang belanjaannya cukup banyak, termuat dalam dua kantong dan ia tak dapat menghangatkan tangannya bergantian ke dalam saku jaket. Biasanya Luhan suka menemuinya di dapur asrama pada malam hari kalau dia mempunyai titipan khusus untuk akhir pekan.

Khusus hari Minggu ia memang libur, sebab itu hari untuk Luhan dan Chanyeol akan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Luhan sering masak-masak dan terkadang mengundang teman-teman, tapi Baekhyun sendiri belum pernah dipersilakan datang. Ia maklum. Luhan tidak mau Chanyeol memperlakukannya sebagai teman. Ah, ia juga lebih senang dibiarkan sendiri, bisa menikmati tidur sampai puas. Setelah pesta kecil di akhir pekan itu, Senin berikutnya seperti biasa Baekhyun muncul di tempat Chanyeol. Udara pagi itu hangat sekali terutama embusan anginnya. Matahari bersinar cerah. Chanyeol tengah duduk di depan jendela, tidak berbuat apa-apa. Wajahnya menatap ke bawah, seakan tengah memperhatikan orang-orang yang hilir mudik dengan berbagai urusan masing-masing.

"Kau mau sarapan apa pagi ini, Chanyeol? Sudah bosan dengan roti dan ham? Aku bisa membuatkanmu nasi goreng yang enak. Mau?"

"Asal kau juga ikut makan," sahut Chanyeol tesenyum samar.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah melahap roti kacang setangkup. Tapi dalam udara seperti ini, perut memang cepat lapar, ya." Baekhyun beranjak ke dapur, ketika suara Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sakitmu sudah sembuh?"

Baekhyun keheranan. Sakit? Dirinya sakit? Sebelum hilang bingungnya, Chanyeol sudah meneruskan, "Kemarin kau tak datang. Kan sudah ku bilang, kau harus datang! Kita mengadakan pesta barberque. Luhan bilang kau sakit kepala."

Hm. Jadi aku kemarin sakit kepala?! Apa boleh buat, kalau Luhan sudah bilang begitu. Chanyeol memang menyuruhnya datang, tapi dianggapnya itu basa-basi belaka. Mungkin Chanyeol hanya kasihan mendengar napasnya ngos-ngosan setelah menaiki tangga dengan belasan kilo bahan makanan. Ia sama sekali tidak menganggap undangan itu sungguh-sungguh. Terlebih karena Luhan tidak ikut mengundang. Tahunya ia dibilang sakit. Tak apa.

"Memang, aku sakit kepala kemarin. Terlalu sering masuk angin mungkin."

"Sekarang sudah baik?"

"Lumayan. Tapi kalau pulang terlalu malam, suka kambuh lagi!" Ia berdusta sekalian, agar diizinkan pulang lebih awal.

"Sebenarnya sudah kusisakan sedikit untukmu, tapi menurut Luhan dagingnya tidak bisa disimpan dalam kulkas. Bumbunya pasti basi."

Baekhyun meringis dalam hati. "Tentu saja. Aku juga tidak mau makan makanan sisa. Kering, tidak enak. Hehe.. Oke, sekarang aku ingin bikin nasi goreng. Kau tunggu di sini dengan tenang, ya. Jangan melompat dari jendela!" Baekhyun tertawa, lalu menyingkir dari bantal kecil yang dilemparkan oleh Chanyeol ke arahnya.

Rupanya otak Chanyeol hari itu sedang di tengah. Sikapnya ramah, mudah diatur, dan tidak rewel. Baekhyun segera sibuk di dapur mengiris bawang, cabai dan lain lain. Dalam beberapa menit saja wangi nasi goreng sudah memenuhi seluruh apartemen. Chanyeol rupanya menjadi tidak sabar menahan lapar, lalu muncul dalam kursinya di ambang pintu dapur.

"Bolehkah aku masuk?"

"Tentu. Aku baru saja mau memanggilmu. Piringmu sudah aku letakkan, juga gelasmu. Dan ini... nasi gorengnya"

Mereka makan berdua dengan lahap sekali. Chanyeol tidak henti-hentinya berdecah memuji masakan Baekhyun. Lalu tiba-tiba saja dia berhenti menyuap dan memandang ke arah Baekhyun dari balik kacamata hitamnya.

"Minggu depan aku akan dioperasi, maukah kau mengantarkanku ke rumah sakit?"

Baekhyun mencoba tertawa ringan, tapi bunyinya malah kedengaran gugup serta penuh khawatir.

"Aku mau saja," katanya kemudian. "Tapi, aku paling takut pergi ke sana. Kan ada Luhan, akan lebih bak jika Luhan saja yang mengantarmu? Biarlah aku menunggu beritanya saja."

Chanyeol menghela napas. Dia menunduk dan mengacau nasi goreng di piringnya. Karena kebiasaan, Baekhyun memberitahukan, "Tomatmu ada di pukul dua. Mentimun di pukul sepuluh."

Tapi Chanyeol tidak mengacuhkan petunjuknya. Dia terus mengaduk-aduk nasinya tanpa menyendoknya ke mulut. Baekhyun jadi khawatir jangan-jangan bocah besar itu ngambek lagi. Betapa mudahnya Chanyeol tersinggung, pikirnya.

"Luhan ada praktikum hari itu, Baekhee. Ia tidak bisa bolos," katanya dengan suara kecil seakan kecewa sekali.

Baekhyun tidak berani menyanggah lagi, takut nanti "momongannya" itu benar-benar ngambek.

"Nah, tentu saja kalau Luhan berhalangan, aku yang akan mengantarmu. Pokoknya, jangan sampai Luhan merasa haknya dirampas olehku!"

"Hak apa?" Chanyeol mengangkat muka dan memandang ke depan dengan rupa bingung.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Ya, hak seorang kekasih. Hak apa lagi?"

Chanyeol melongo sejenak, kemudian tertawa terbahak.

"Kim Baekhee, kau ini pikirannya macam-macam saja. Kita hidup di zaman modern, masa masih penuh prasangka seperti itu?" Panas terasa wajah Baekhyun ditertawakan begitu.

Lebih merah lagi ketika Chanyeol menyambung, "Seandainya ia mencurigaimu, tentunya ia takkan membiarkanmu datang ke sini tiap hari, bukan?"

"Baiklah. Minggu depan aku akan mengantarmu." ucap Baekhyun cepat untuk mengakhiri perbincangan yang sensitif itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mengantar Chanyeol sampai ke dalam kamar. Lalu dipegangnya lengannya ketika pemuda itu beralih dari kursi roda ke atas ranjang rumah sakit yang putih bersih. Ia tidak segera berbaring, sebab masih memakai baju biasa, belum berganti dengan baju rumah sakit yang terlipat rapi di ujung tempat tidur.

Baekhyun berpendapat sebaiknya dia berlalu sekarang dan berniat mendorong kursi keluar. Tapi tahu-tahu Chanyeol menangkap tangannya serta menggenggamnya erat-erat.

"Berjanjilah bahwa kau akan berada di sini ketika aku sadar kembali, Baek!"

Baekhyun tergugu. Seketika dia panik. Apa yang akan dijawabnya? Ia tidak tahu apakah Luhan takkan keberatan dia menunggui Chanyeol dioperasi? Rasanya sedikit berbau intim dan membuat hatinya resah. Bagaimana kalau Luhan nanti marah? Menunggui Chanyeol kan haknya. Masa sih begitu karena dia praktikum? Kalau operasi selesai, pasti praktikumnya juga sudah lama bubar, bukan?!

"Apa Luhan tak keberatan? Aku takut ia nanti kurang senang!"

"Baekhee! Kau ini kuno sekali, sih? Kau kan temanku juga. Apa salahnya seorang teman menunggui teman dioperasi? Hitung-hitung memberi semangat dan ikut mendoakan supaya berhasil?"

Pikiran Chanyeol benar juga. Dia tidak menemukan alasan untuk mengelak. "Baiklah. Aku akan diam di sini sampai operasimu beres!" janjinya, lalu dengan lembut ditariknya kembali tangan nya yang sejak tadi digenggam oleh Chanyeol. Dan itu dilakukannya tepat pada waktunya. Sebab sedetik kemudian terdengar pintu dibuka, lalu suara Luhan yang nyaring penuh ketegangan menerobos masuk.

"Ah, untunglah kau belum apa-apa!" serunya menghampiri Chanyeol.

Baekhyun minggir sambil menoleh ke pintu. Luhan muncul dengan jas lab putih berkibaran tanpa dikancing. Di belakangnya berdiri mematung si Sehun dengan kedua tangan masuk kantong. Dia kelihatan ragu, akan masuk atau tetap di ambang pintu.

Luhan langsung memeluk Chanyeol dan mengecup pipinya dua kali kanan dan kiri. Baekhyun menunduk agar tak usah menyaksikan terlalu lama. Kemudian didengarnya suara Luhan memperkenalkan temannya.

"Aku membawa Sehun, Chan. Sehun, kemari, beri selamat OP dengan Chanyeol. Dan ini.. ngng... Baekhee! Kau sudah kenal, bukan? Tempo hari di dapur?"

Sehun menjabat tangan Chanyeol, lalu menoleh pada Baekhyun dan tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Baekhyun jadi kegerahan. Ia teringat, tempo hari Luhan menyebutnya sebagai Baekhyun lalu kini berubah jadi Baekhee. Ia khawatir sekali jangan-jangan Sehun nanti keheranan dan bertanya. Tapi untunglah pemuda itu diam saja. Mungkin sudah lupa namanya, mungkin juga tidak mau usil.

Baekhyun sudah tidak betah di situ, seperti cacing terkubur abu. Ia gelisah, namun tidak menemukan alasan untuk melangkah keluar. Luhan kelihatannya anteng saja duduk di samping ranjang Chanyeol, sementara Sehun berdiri di kaki ranjang dengan siku bertumpu ke besi. Hanya Baekhyun sendiri yang merasa berlebihan, berdiri dekat wastafel, ganti berganti kaki, seolah kecapekan.

Untung sekali masuk suster membawa nampan berisi suntikan dan beberapa ampul. Mereka dihalau semua. Baekhyun diam-diam menarik napas lega, dan cepat-cepat menghampiri pintu.

"Ingat janjimu barusan, Baek!" seru Chanyeol mengingatkan.

"Janji apa?" tanya Luhan dengan kening berkerut, setibanya mereka di luar kamar. Dengan lagak interogator Luhan menghadapinya sambil berkacak pinggang. Baekhyun menatapnya dan tiba-tiba, entah kenapa ia merasa iri pada temannya. Luhan begitu cantik, lincah, anggun, dan penuh gaya dalam jas putihnya. Dia adalah segala-galanya yang pernah didambakan oleh Baekhyun namun takkan didapatnya: gadis dengan orangtua yang kaya, otak yang cerdas, dan kepandaian bergaul yang mengagumkan. Wajahnya yang cantik begitu mempesona. Wajahnya sendiri terasa buram dan lecek. Beberapa orang memang pernah meyakinkan hatinya yang rapuh, bahwa mukanya manis serta menarik, bahkan cantik. Namun Baekhyun tak pernah yakin. Bagaimana ia akan yakin. Satu-satunya orang yang diharapkan mampu meyakinkan harga dirinya yang penuh ragu itu, ternyata malah kepincut oleh Zitao, sahabatnya! Oh, ia tak sudi lagi mengingat-ingat tentang Kris! Buat apa menyusahkan hati sendiri untuk seorang pengkhianat?!

"O, itu, Chanyeol meminta supaya aku menungguinya di sini sampai dia siuman lagi." Diam-diam Baekhyun menghela napas. Betapa didambakannya selingkar lengan perkasa yang akan memeluk bahunya saat-saat begini, seperti yang tengah dilakukan Sehun terhadap Luhan. Betapa aman dan nyaman rasanya hati...

"Oooh!" Luhan kelihatan lega kembali. Dia malah ketawa manis. "Kalau begitu, kebetulan sekali. Aku bisa ikut grup belajarku. Semula aku pikir, sudah tak mungkin. Tapi sekarang, lantaran sudah ada kau yang akan menjaganya nanti, aku jadi lega dan tak perlu bolos.. Kalau ada sesuatu yang penting, tolong hubungi aku ke nomor ini, Baek." Luhan menyodorkan secarik kertas yang ditulisinya cepat-cepat dengan beberapa angka.

"Ini tempat Sehun. Kalau tak ada apa-apa kau tak perlu mengganggu. Nanti aku datang selesai study-group." Baekhyun menyambut nomor telepon itu dengan mendongkol. Jangan mengganggu katanya! Demi untuk kepentingannya, dikatakannya mengganggu. Apakah grup belajarnya itu lebih penting dari nasib pacarnya?!

"Sudah, ya. Bye-bye."

Dan menghilanglah Luhan bersama Sehun dengan langkah-langkah meyakinkan yang membuat iri serta kagum orang yang melihat. Maka tinggallah Baekhyun di ruang tunggu, seperti cinderella duduk menantikan utusan pangeran yang akan membawa sepatu gelasnya yang tertinggal semalam di istana. Di ruangan itu kebetulan tak ada orang lain, jadi dia tidak bisa ngobrol-ngobrol. Diraihnya sebuah majalah wanita. Dibuka-bukanya dari depan sampai ke belakang, namun minatnya tak ada untuk membaca. Hatinya terasa resah entah kenapa. Diambilnya majalah yang lain. Dilembarinya seperti yang pertama. Demikianlah dia melewatkan waktu. Setelah kesal melihat-lihat gambar iklan, ditumpuknya kembali majalah-majalah itu ke tempat asal mereka, lain dia berdiri meluruskan pinggang. Mulailah ia berjalan mondar-mandir sepanjang lorong, seperti calon ayah tengah menunggu kelahiran bayinya yang pertama.

Akhirnya ia kesal diam di situ terus. Dicarinya seorang perawat dan ditanyakannya di mana kantin.

"Di lantai bawah, lorong sebelah kanan."

"Terima kasih," dia mengangguk, lalu mencari lift dan turun. Kantin itu tidak sulit dicari. Dari jauh pun wangi masakan sudah menerpa penciuman. Dituntun oleh hidungnya, Baekhyun tiba pada sebuah pintu kaca yang penuh ditempeli kertas-kertas penawaran barang-barang bekas serta operan kamar sewa bagi mahasiswa.

Baekhyun mendorong pintu dengan kedua tangan. Udara sejuk langsung menyelubungi tubuhnya. Di tembok sudah ditempelkan hiasan-hiasan Natal, sebab sekarang sudah bulan Desember. Kantin itu cukup luas. Paling sedikit ada tiga puluh meja. Musik lembut mengalun menyentuh kalbu. Hanya ada beberapa orang kelihatan tengah minum kopi atau makan camilan. Rupanya memang belum waktu makan. Yang minum kopi itu mungkin para dokter. Mereka agaknya baru selesai jaga malam, sebab wajah mereka lusuh seperti orang kurang tidur.

Baekhyun pergi ke counter mengambil secangkir kopi pahit dan sepotong kue tar aprikot. Lalu dipilihnya meja yang sepi dekat pot tanaman. Dia duduk menghadap ke pintu, asyik mengawasi orang-orang yang hilir mudik di lorong depan kantin. Beberapa pendatang baru memasuki ruangan dengan sikap tergesa-gesa, ada yang cuma meneguk secangkir kopi lalu pergi lagi. Rupanya tempo kerja para dokter serta perawat amat tinggi. Baekhyun bersyukur dia tidak jadi memilih kedokteran. Bisa kedodoran pakaiannya kalau dia mesti melangkah setengah berlari seperti mereka. Ia lebih suka hidup yang rileks dan santai. Karena itu dia merasa cukup masuk Jurusan sekertaris saja.

Tapi Chanyeol dan Luhan adalah manusia-manusia jempolan, pikirnya setengah kagum dan iri. Kagum untuk Chanyeol dan iri pada Luhan. Keduanya adalah calon dokter yang hebat!

Sambil makan kue dan menghirup kopi, Baekhyun membiarkan dirinya melamun kian kemari, hingga pada Kris sekalipun. Namun pengkhianat itu tidak dibiarkannya berlama-lama menyita pikirannya. Baekhyun segan kembali ke masa lalu, mengasihani diri bertalu-talu. Tapi kalau dia teringat nasibnya kini serta kesulitan yang tengah melibat dirinya, mau tak mau hatinya terasa pedih. Dia berusaha memikirkan jalan keluar namun tidak diperolehnya. Hatinya tidak tega meninggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja, walaupun dia hanya pelayannya belaka yang dibayar untuk merawat serta menemaninya selama dia tak berdaya...

Seandainya saat ini dia berlalu dari rumah sakit, pulang ke asrama dan tidak mengunjungi Chanyeol lagi sebab sudah tak diperlukan, ia yakin operasi ini akan berhasil mengembalikah penglihatan Chanyeol. Siapakah yang akan marah padanya?. Siapakah yang akan mencegahnya? Siapakah yang akan merasa kehilangan? Jawabnya tidak ada, tidak ada, tidak ada.

Tapi hatinya tidak tega. Selain itu ia sudah berjanji. Baginya, janji adalah sepotong ucapan yang teramat berat tanggung jawabnya. Bagaimanapun, mesti dipenuhi. Sebab kalau tidak, mungkin bisa membawa akibat buruk, bahkan bisa menghancurkan sepotong hati seperti yang pernah dialaminya sendiri!

Janji seorang lelaki! Seorang Kris yang tak punya kepribadian, persis "Terang bulan terang di kali, buaya timbul disangka mati. Jangan percaya mulut lelaki, berani sumpah tapi takut mati!"

 _"Ampunilah aku, Baekhyun. Aku gelap mata, aku lupa daratan, aku bodoh, aku egois. Zitao itu tidak berharga dibandingkan dengan dirimu. Sifatnya juga tidak lembut, serakah, dan tak pernah peduli perasaan orang lain. Aku tidak yakin perkawinan kami bisa bertahan lama, tapi saat ini kami harus menikah. Kalau tidak, aku bisa dihabisi oleh ayahnya. Sebab Zitao sudah telanjur hamil."_

Oh, Kris, mana janjimu mau setia, mana sifat jantanmu menolak godaan, mana kekuatan imanmu, mana...? mana...? Kau mau saja dicocok hidung, disuruh masuk ke mobil, diangkut ke Puncak! Katamu, kau mata gelap? Lupa daratan? Katamu, kau terdorong rasa ingin tahu? Katamu, kau diberi obat? Katamu, kau akan cerai begitu anakmu lahir? Katamu, kau pasti akan kembali padaku? Kau pikir aku mau menampung sampah? Kau kira dunia hanya selebar telapak tangan? Kau pikir, kau ini tak bisa digantikan oleh orang lain? Kau kira aku sudi cinta murahan seperti cintamu? Kau duga aku takkan bisa hidup tanpa dirimu?

"Aku lebih suka patah hati berkeping-keping daripada kehilangan harga diri! Aku lebih suka mandi air mata setiap malam daripada merampas ayah seorang anak kecil. Kalau kelak kau cerai juga, itu urusanmu, asal jangan menikah lagi dengan aku!"

Baekhyun ingat, Kris memberikannya sehelai kartu undangan yang segera dilemparnya ke keranjang sampah tanpa dibaca lagi. Baekhyun menolak pergi ke pesta pernikahan mereka. Minggu sore itu dia mengunci diri dalam kamar memutar lagu-lagu sendu dan yakin matahari takkan terbit lagi esoknya. Tapi ternyata matahari tetap bersinar cerah, burung-burung masih meriah dan setelah penderitaan batinnya mengendap di dasar hati, timbul hasratnya hendak merantau ke negeri orang.

Kris hampir kalap ketika tahu berita itu dari Taehyung, adik Baekhyun. Seharian ia duduk dalam mobil hadiah mertua nya di depan rumah Baekhyun, menunggu Baekhyun keluar. Tapi yang ditunggu tak kunjung muncul. Kris pulang, lalu besoknya pagi-pagi jam enam sudah parkir lagi, begitu juga besoknya dan besoknya, sehingga akhirnya Baekhyun terganggu dan hilang kesabaran. Ia tidak bias keluar rumah, padahal banyak yang hars diurus dan kakaknya, Baekbom membawa temannya yang punya seragam hijau. Dan pemuda bernyali kecil itu pun takut dengan ancaman entah apa yang dilontarkan Baekbom. Pendeknya, diancam teman kakaknya agar dia segera sirna dari situ dan jangan muncul lagi. Namun kris tetap mengirimi Baekhyun pesan teks masih dicobanya untuk menyentuh hatinya. Namun Baekhyun segera mengganti nomor ponselnya. Dan kisah mereka pun tamatlah sudah.

Setelah kopi serta kue masuk ke dalam perut, Baekhyun merasa lebih nyaman dan keresahan yang tadi melanda, kini lenyap sebagian. Dilihatnya arloji, ia sudah setengah jam di situ. Diambilnya tasnya dari atas meja, lalu di-gesernya kakinya mau berdiri, ketika pintu kantin didorong dari luar dan... dilihatnya Luhan serta Sehun masuk sambil tertawa.

Baekhyun membatalkan niatnya dan berusaha menyudutkan diri supaya tidak kelihatan. Kedua orang itu langsung ke counter memilih makanan. Tengah keduanya membelakanginya, Baekhyun cepat-cepat bangkit, lalu seakan dikejar setan, melangkah setengah berlari ke pintu, mendorongnya dengan kedua tangan dan keluar. Tanpa menoleh lagi ia langsung pergi ke lift untuk kembali ke ruang tunggu di lantai tiga.

Dua jam kemudian seorang perawat menghampirinya dan dengan manis memberi tahu kan bahwa pasien sudah sadar.

"Tuan Park sudah berada di kamarnya lagi dan ia menanyakan Anda."

"Oh, terima kasih."

Tergesa-gesa diletakkannya majalah yang tengah dinikmati iklan-iklannya, lalu menyandang tasnya dan melangkah ke kamar Chanyeol. Dihampirinya ranjang pelan-pelan seakan takut membangunkan yang tidur. Tapi Chanyeol ternyata sedang menunggunya.

"Chanyeol" bisiknya sambil menyentuh tangan di atas selimut

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Air," erangnya hampir tak kedengaran.

Baekhyun mengambil gelas yang sudah tersedia di atas meja dengan sendok teh kecil. Disuapkan nya air bening itu sesendok ke dalam mulut Chanyeol. Perawat tadi sudah berpesan bahwa pasien belum boleh minum banyak banyak. Diletakkannya sendok dan gelas kembali ke atas meja.

"Lagi" Tuntut Chanyeol dengan suara lemah. Baekhyun memberinya sesendok lagi.

"Cukup dulu, Chanyeol. Kau belum boleh banyak minum."

Setelah itu ia duduk di atas kursi di samping ranjang, memperhatikan Chanyeol dengan rasa kasihan. Kedua matanya dibalut. Ia kelihatan begitu tak berdaya. Ah, Baekhyun sungguh berharap operasi itu akan berhasil walaupun akibatnya ia akan kehilangan gajinya yang besar. Lalu Baekhyun teringat pada Luhan di kantin.

"Chanyeol, apakah kau mau aku panggilkan Luhan? Tadi aku diberinya nomor telepon..." Mendadak ia teringat pesan Luhan agar jangan mengganggu kalau tak ada apa-apa yang luar biasa. Misalnya?!

Chanyeol menggoyang tangan. "Tak... u... sah. Dia... si... buk. Cukup... kau sa... ja... di... si... ni_"

Beberapa menit kemudian Chanyeol minta minum lagi. Rupanya obat yang disuntikkan padanya membuat mulut dan tenggorokannya kering. Baekhyun kembali menyuapinya seperti bayi. Demikianlah ia duduk di situ, merawat serta melayani "majikannya" sampai hari petang.

Luhan akhirnya muncul. Sendirian. Langsung mengecup dahi Chanyeol sambil melontarkan beberapa kata yang dramatis. Rambutnya dielus penuh sayang. Sendok dan gelas direbutnya dari tangan Luhan, lalu dianjurkannya agar temannya itu pulang saja.

"Kau boleh istirahat, Baekhee. Kan sudah ada aku di sini."

Tanpa pamit pada Chanyeol, gadis itu melangkah pergi. Sambil berjalan disesalinya hatinya yang merasa terusir oleh ucapan Luhan. Tadi ketika betul-betul diperlukan, ia tidak ada, gerutunya dalam hati. Sekarang, setelah rasa haus Chanyeol hilang, ia baru datang dengan jas berkibaran! Baekhyun mengerti, ia kan cuma pelayan belaka, orang yang digaji. Luhan kekasihnya, calon tunangan dan istri! Walaupun Baekhyun kelihatannya ingin ditemani olehnya, itu kan tidak lebih dari rasa ketergantungan belaka pada perawat seperti kanak-kanak pada pengasuhnya. Bagai-manapun, dia harus tahu diri, jangan sampai hati yang sudah pecah gara-gara Kris jadi makin hancur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari demi hari Baekhyun datang ke rumah sakit menjenguk Chanyeol. Sekarang ia tak boleh menemani terlalu lama, sebab sang pasien sudah segar dan bisa minum-makan sendiri. Kalau perlu bantuan dia cukup menekan bel. Selalu ada perawat yang siap datang menolong.

Pada suatu hari Chanyeol memberitahukannya sebuah berita gembira. "Kemarin perbanku diganti. Dan Baekhee, mataku bisa melihat kembali! Bukankah itu sebuah mukjizat? Aku bisa normal lagi! Memang saat ini penglihatanku masih agak buram, tapi itu pun normal. Kalau perlu, mereka akan melakukan operasi kedua dalam enam bulan. Tapi sekarang pun aku sudah boleh kuliah lagi. Dan yang lebih penting, aku akan segera bisa melihatmu!"

Chanyeol tertawa bahagia sementara tangan Baekhyun makin lama makin dingin. Dia mencoba ikut ketawa agar tidak mencurigakan. Rupanya Chanyeol belum tahu rencana Luhan. Ia takkan diperbolehkannya melihat wajah "Baekhee".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang itu datang tiga orang teman kuliah Chanyeol yang dulu pernah membujuknya agar mau kuliah lagi. Semuanya mahasiswa Australia. Mereka ketawa riang melihat Baekhyun.

"Aha, halo!" seru mereka padanya. Lalu menyambung, "Rupanya Bidadari Tuan Chanyeol setia sekali menjaga asuhannya!"

Seorang di antara mereka yang bernama Thomas dan berambut kuning jagung segera menepuk bahu Chanyeol. "Hey, kau kan akan segera sembuh lagi. Sudah saatnya bidadarimu kau oper padaku. Aku rasanya mau segera sakit. Beraaat!"

"Langkahi dulu mayatku." Chanyeol menggerung membuat teman-temannya tertawa riuh dan Baekhyun menjadi merah wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam harinya Luhan sengaja menemui Baekhyun di dapur asrama. Kebetulan saat itu cuma ada mereka berdua. Tanpa sungkan Luhan langsung saja mengatakan apa yang ada dalam hatinya. "Baek, karena Chanyeol sudah sukses operasinya, kau tak perlu datang lagi menemuinya!"

Baekhyun sudah tahu, larangan ini akan diucapkan, tapi toh ia terkejut juga. Tidak disangkanya akan begitu cepat. Untung ia bisa lekas menutupi rasa kecewanya dengan senyum biasa, sehingga Luhan tidak menyadari bahwa temannya itu kaget.

"Tentu saja kami berdua sangat berterima kasih sekali atas segala pengorbananmu selama ini."

"Ah, tak perlu, Lu. Bukankah aku sudah dibayar dengan cukup? Kapan… Chanyeol akan diperbolehkan pulang?" Baekhyun berusaha bicara setenang mungkin, namun tidak urung suaranya bergetar juga.

"Besok. Setelah perbannya boleh dibuka. Karena itu... aku terpaksa minta agar kau jangan muncul lagi. Kau mengerti, bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lesu. "Kalau begitu, tolong ambilkan buku bacaanku yang masih tertinggal di sana."

"Oke. Kau tak marah, bukan, Baek?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Apa hak ku untuk marah?" sahutnya dengan tawar.

Luhan menarik keluar sebuah amplop dari saku bajunya lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. "Oh ya, ini bonus dari kami seperti yang pernah dijanjikan."

Baekhyun menampik dengan gelengan kepala. "Tidak, aku tak bisa menerimanya. Aku sudah dibayar dengan cukup"

"Kami sudah berjanji!"

"Tapi aku tidak menanggapinya, bukan?"

"Ayo, ambil. Kalau tidak, Chanyeol nanti tersinggung."

"Apa kalian begitu kelebihan duit sampai mau dibuang-buang begini?"

"Ini kan bukan pemborosan, Baek. Ambillah, kalau tidak aku akan marah!"

Baekhyun merasa serba salah. Ia memang butuh uang. Tapi kalau ia terima pemberian itu, rasanya ia jadi seperti bawahan yang diberi persen.

Dari luar dapur mereka melihat Kyungsoo, Yixing dan Jongin mendatangi. Luhan makin sibuk mendesak. Diambilnya sampul itu dari meja dan dijejalkannya ke dalam kantong sweter Baekhyun.

"Ayo, lekas amankan, nanti mereka semua jadi tahu!" desahnya memaksa.

Baekhyun tahu Luhan tak bisa dibantah. Melihat suasana yang gawat, dengan terpaksa dia menerima dan mengucap terima kasih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua hari kemudian mereka ketemu lagi di ruang cucian di bawah tanah. Mula-mula Luhan seakan mengacuhkannya. Wajahnya agak keruh. Tapi ketika Baekhyun menyapanya duluan barulah dia mau membalas dengan "Selamat pagi".

"Apa kabar Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun setenang mungkin. Ia sadar, sebaiknya Ia jangan bertanya sama sekali. Tapi rasa ingin tahunya tidak bisa dibendung.

"Oh, ia sudah bisa membaca lagi. Sudah mulai kuliah kembali kuliah semester depan."

Luhan terdiam, menatap Baekhyun, lalu tiba-tiba dia menghela napas.

"Ah, rasanya kesal sekali. Ia terus-terusan menanyakanmu. Akhirnya aku terpaksa bohong. Aku bilang, kau sudah kembali ke Seoul. Maafkan aku harus bilang seperti itu."

"Tak apa." sahut Baekhyun mencoba tertawa wajar. "Aku rasa malah itu yang paling baik. Chanyeol itu hanya ingin tahu seperti apa wajahku. Hahaha… Eh, teman-temannya sudah tahu yang mana Baekhee. Jadi, sebaiknya aku juga menghindar dari mereka."

"Oh! Ada yang tahu siapa kau?" Luhan kelihatan terkejut.

"Ya. Mereka pernah datang ke tempat Chanyeol membujuknya supaya kuliah lagi. Tapi Chanyeol ngotot mau tunggu operasi dulu. Waktu itu aku ada di sana dan beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum ia diizinkan pulang, mereka datang menjenguknya!"

"Dan kau kebetulan ada di sana juga!" sambung Luhan dengan nada kesal.

Baekhyun mengangguk tak berdaya. "Bukan salahku, kan? Mana aku tahu mereka akan datang."

Luhan tidak menanggapi, rupanya asyik dengan pikiran sendiri. Kemudian dia menghela sekali lagi. Setelah mengeluarkan semua cuciannya dari mesin, dia menoleh pada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, minggu depan Chanyeol ulang tahun. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengundangmu dan memperkenalkanmu pada Chanyeol sebagai Byun Baekhyun. Karena teman-teman dari Korea tidak ada yang tahu kau pernah kerja di tempat Chanyeol. Jadi maksudku, agar kau punya kesempatan sekali lagi untuk melihat Chanyeol dan mungkin kau akan ikut gembira melihatnya sudah pulih kembali seperti dulu. Tapiii... Chanyeol juga sudah mengundang kawan-kawan kuliahnya yang karib. Dan aku baru tahu bahwa mereka pernah melihatmu dua kali. Sekarang, yah, rencanaku terpaksa batal. Baekhyun, maafkan aku. Aku tidak berani mengundangmu. Sebab pasti ketahuan bahwa aku sudah berbohong. Chanyeol paling benci orang yang suka bohong. Jadi.." Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah lugu, mohon pengertian.

Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa diminta. Dia mencoba tertawa walaupun rasanya kedengaran sumbang.

"Ah, pesta dokter-dokter, aku tidak begitu tertarik. Jangan-jangan yang mereka bicarakan hanya penyakit-penyakit fatal saja. Akan sangat membosankan bagi orang-orang yang tidak mengerti sepertiku."

Lalu ia melambai dan melenggang pergi sebelum Luhan sempat bilang terima kasih…

Atau sebelum air matanya keluar.

 **Bersambung…**


	5. Chapter 4

BAEKHYUN

(TESA FROM MARGA-T)

ChanBaek

Remake

Tesa from Marga T

GS

.

.

.

Musim dingin telah berlalu. Kuliah sudah di mulai kembali. Bagi Baekhyun, hidup menjadi rutin lagi seperti dulu. Pergi kuliah, memberi les bahasa, belajar, ngobrol-ngobrol di dapur dengan teman-teman setanah air, makan bersama, belanja bahan makanan, pergi kuliah lagi, memberi les... Dan seterusnya.

Memang menyenangkan bisa selalu bicara dengan teman-teman setanah air, namun akibatnya bahasa inggrisnya kurang dipakai. Karena itu dia senang sekali bisa mempraktekkannya dengan muridnya. Profesor Meyer orangnya sudah tua, kurus kering, wajahnya tirus, hidungnya runcing. Ia hidup sendirian, katanya sudah cerai dua belas tahun yang lalu ketika anaknya masih berumur dua tahun. Baekhyun kurang jelas apa keahlian Profesor Meyer. Kalau tidak salah Jongin pernah bilang ahli ilmu politik. Yang pasti bukan profesor kedokteran.

Profesor Meyer memperlakukannya seperti anak sendiri, bukan sebagai orang asing. Setiapkali selesai les, pasti ada acara minum-minum kopi atau teh. Karena ingin mempraktekkan bahasa Inggrisnya, Baekhyun tidak keberatan memperpanjang setiap kunjungan. Lambat laun, les itu seakan terbagi dua. Pertama, yang sesungguhnya Baekhyun mengajar. Tapi setelah itu sambil minum dan makan kue, Profesor Meyer lah yang mengajarnya bahasa Inggris. Mula-mula cuma percakapan biasa, lisan. Kemudian Prof mengusulkan agar ia membawa buku-buku. Disebutkannya judulnya. Setelah itu Baekhyun dianjurkannya untuk membeli buku tulis. Dan ia pun mendapat PR.

Ketika Baekhyun menyatakan ingin memberi honor Profesor Meyer menolak

"Kalau begitu, kita sama-sama tidak akan menerima honor," usulnya.

Profesor Meyer berkeras menolak. "Kau harus tetap mendapat honor!" katanya setengah marah. "Kalau tidak, kau tak usah datang lagi ke sini!"

Terpaksalah Baekhyun menerima saja keadaan yang "berat sebelah" itu. Dirinya memang tidak dirugikan, tapi hatinya merasa malu. Untuk membalas jasa diam-diam, Baekhyun sering kali membawa kue atau masakan yang dibuatnya sendiri. Laki-laki tua itu kelihatan terharu atas perhatiannya dan tak pernah menampik setiap oleh-olehnya.

Demikianlah les itu berlangsung tanpa absen dari bulan ke bulan. Tak terasa, setengah tahun telah berlalu sejak Chanyeol dioperasi. Mungkin dia sudah dioperasi untuk kedua kali dan penglihatannya sudah sempurna betul. Baekhyun ingin sekali tahu, namun ia sungkan menanyakan nya pada Luhan. Sementara itu hubungan guru dan murid ini pun bertambah erat juga. Sampai pada suatu hari... Sore itu Chanyeol berjalan kaki menuju perhentian bis dengan menenteng dua kantong berisi sayur-mayur. Mobilnya rusak, harus masuk bengkel, sedangkan makanannya sudah habis. Jadi terpaksa ia naik bis.

Lonceng gereja sudah menunjukkan jam enam kurang. Penumpang sudah sepi. Dari jauh dilihatnya cuma ada seorang gadis yang tengah duduk termenung. Ketika sudah dekat, didapati-nya bahwa itu orang setanah air. Betapa gembira hatinya. Setiap kali melihat teman setanah air yang belum dikenalnya, hatinya selalu dipenuhi harapan kalau-kalau saja mereka tahu...

Gadis itu dikuncir seperti buntut kuda, mengenakan jeans dan blus longgar berwarna biru. Bibirnya tidak dipoles dan wajahnya alami tanpa make up. Namun demikian, wajahnya yang mungil kelihatan menarik sekali. Dan matanya yang agak sipit... oh! Matanya tampak terkejut dan bibirnya yang mungil kelihatan bergerak-gerak seolah mau menyapa, namun entah kenapa, batal.

Chanyeol tidak merasa heran melihat gadis itu kaget atau malah sedikit ketakutan. Memang terkadang begitu sikap gadis-gadis manis yang baru saja tiba dari Seoul atau kota masih canggung merighadapi laki-laki yang tidak dikenalnya, walaupun orang setanah air dan terlebih kalau gadis itu sendirian. Dengan hasrat hendak menghalau ketakutan pada wajah gadis itu, serta membuktikan bahwa dirinya bukan serigala, Chanyeol sengaja duduk dekat di sampingnya, lalu menyapa duluan.

"Dari Korea?"

"Ya," Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Boleh tahu namamu? Namaku Park Chanyeol."

Sejenak Baekhyun terlupa. Hampir saja dia salah sebut, sebab sudah terbiasa dinamakan Baekhee di depan Chanyeol.

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun"

Alangkah manisnya dia kalau gugup begitu, pikir Chanyeol tersenyum dalam hati. Tapi kasihan kalau dibikin gugup terus. Dan suaranya sangat kecil, seakan takut kedengaran. Ah, lucu sekali sifatnya. Penggugup dan segan bicara. Sebenarnya Baekhyun memang takut jangan-jangan suaranya dikenali. Tapi untunglah suaranya itu biasa-biasa saja, tidak mencolok dan sepintas lalu sukar dibedakan dari orang lain. Namun kalau diperhatikan bagaimana? Mungkin bisa ketahuan juga, kan?!

"Sekolah menengah atas dimana?"

Aduh! Apakah Baekhee pernah ditanyai begitu juga? Kalau pernah, apa ya jawabnya dulu? Tentu saja dia tak boleh sampai ketahuan satusekolah dengan Baekhee! Kenal pun tidak boleh. Namanya pun sebisanya belum pernah dengar.

"Di Kirin" sahutnya akhirnya, sebab Chanyeol sudah mulai menatapnya penuh heran. Bukan kah aneh jika orang tidak bisa mengingat nama sekolahnya sendiri? Sebenarnya ia ingin memilih nama yang lain, tapi karena mendadak begitu, dia tidak siap untuk berbohong. Untunglah rupanya Baekhee belum pernah ditanya sekolah di mana. Dulu Chanyeol itu kan sibuk dengan diri sendiri, siang dan malam kerjanya cuma duduk di depan jendela, mengasihani nasibnya yang malang. Mana ia peduli mau tanya-tanya tentang orang lain.

"Wah! Apa kau mengenal Suho, Seungri dan Seungho? Di kelas kami ada jagoan CS3. Mereka itu tiga S-nya." Chanyeol nyengir.

Dan kaulah P-nya, ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Hanya pernah mendengar nama-namanya," sahut Baekhyun netral agar tidak mencurigakan. Kalau bilang kenal, tentunya mesti kenal juga dengan jagoan yang keempat, bukan? Sebenarnya Baekhyun memang tidak kenal, sebab mereka empat tahun di atasnya, jadi sudah keluar waktu dia masuk SMA.

"Kami dulu nakal sekali," secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa ia termasuk gang CS3 itu. "Anak-anak perempuan sekelas kami beri nama bagus. Nama-nama Jepang. Michiko-san, Mariko-san, Yuriko-san, Ingusan...! Hahaha! Tentu saja perempuan yang disebut Ingusan itu tak mau terima nama bagusnya. Tapi apa boleh buat, kami tidak mau mengubahnya dan kamilah yang berkuasa. Akhirnya ia nekat menantang kami. Suho dibuatnya jatuh cinta, lalu ia memanfaatkannya untuk meralat nama bagusnya. Jagoan-jagoan lain keberatan dan geng terpaksa bubar..." Chanyeol menggeleng, tersenyum sendirian, rupanya terkenang masa lalu yang manis.

"Dan sekarang mereka sudah punya gadis manis yang mungil. Seungri dan Seungho juga sudah punya tambatan hati. Tinggal aku...!" Chanyeol menghela napas.

"Hey, kau kan juga sudah ada Luhan!" cetus Baekhyun tanpa dipikir lagi, dan ketika dilihatnya keheranan pada wajah Chanyeol, barulah disadarinya kesalahannya.

.

"Oh, jangan heran!" tukasnya seakan menjelaskan. "Begitu dengar namamu, aku langsung tahu, kau kau kekasih. Semua orang sudah tahu kisahmu yang mirip Romeo dan Juliet."

"Yah!" Chanyeol mengangguk seraya mengeluh. Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu yang menyebabkan ia heran. Di antara sesama mahasiswa mana ada rahasia mengenai soal pacaran. Sebelum orangtua tahu, teman-teman sudah lebih dulu paham. Yang membuatnya heran adalah...

"Luhan itu teman satu asramaku." Baekhyun sudah menyambung, memutus pikiran Chanyeol. "Ia sering mengeluh mengenai keadaan keluarga kalian. Mengenaskan memang."

"Ayah kami tak mau saling mengalah. Padahal masalahnya cuma soal gengsi dan persaingan dagang."

"Kalau disatukan malah menguntungkan, bukan?"

"Begitu pikiran kita yang muda dan waras. Tapi orang yang sudah tua sulit sekali mengalah atau mau mengerti. Kami sebenarnya sudah pacaran dari SMA, tapi selalu sembunyi-sembunyi, sebab dilarang. Barulah setelah di sini, eh... kenapa aku jadi cerita soal riwayat hidup. Kau tentu sebal mendengarnya."

"Sama sekali tidak!" Baekhyun tersenyum. "Menarik sekali. Aku harap semoga kalian bisa... bahagia..." Suaranya mendadak jadi kecil, sehingga dia cepat-cepat menunduk takut ketahuan matanya berlinang.

"Sejak aku kecelakaan, memang mereka lebih lunak. Aku terus-menerus menulis surat menyatakan bahwa Luhan lah yang banyak mengurus diriku selama aku tak berdaya. Tapi sebenarnya sih, bukan..."

Baekhyun sudah ingin mencegah Chanyeol bicara terus, tapi kemudian dia teringat, Chanyeol tentu saja tidak diberitahu oleh Luhan bahwa kehadiran Baekhee harus dirahasiakan.

"Yang berjasa besar adalah seorang gadis manis bernama Kim Baekhee. Dia..."

"Dari mana kau tahu Baekhee itu manis?" Baekhyun tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya.

"Aku.. hanya tahu begitu saja. Dari suaranya, dari sentuhannya. Eh, kau pasti kenal dengasnya, bukan? Bagaimana wajahnya sebenarnya?"

"Wah, Para wanita pantang menilai sesamanya!" sahut Baekhyun tertawa geli. "Nanti kan bisa berat sebelah"

"Ya, betul juga. Sayang nya, ia sudah balik ke Korea." Suara Chanyeol begitu menyedihkan sehingga hampir saja tercetus dari bibir Baekhyun sepotong kebenaran, tapi kemudian ia teringat janjinya pada Luhan dan bibirnya pun terkatup kembali.

"Mungkin kau tahu alamatnya di sana?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Sayangnya, tidak."

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Heran. Rupanya tak ada seorang pun yang tahu mengenainya. Malah semuanya belum pernah mendengar namanya kecuali kau." Baekhyun menunduk untuk menyembunyikan galau di hatinya. Tentu saja hanya ia yang tahu. Karena Luhan tak pernah cerita pada siapa pun mengenai kehadiran Baekhee.

Chanyeol mengawasi Baekhyun yang sedang menunduk. Perasaan aneh kembali melanda dirinya. Ada sesuatu pada gadis itu yang rasanya tidak asing lagi baginya. Seakan mereka pernah bertemu... apakah ini suatu dejavu, pikirnya. Merasa sedang ditatap, Baekhyun menoleh. Merekaperasaan sudah pernah mengalami beradu pandang. Chanyeol heran melihat wajah gadis itu muram terus sejak tadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau terlihat begitu sedih? Mungkin aku bisa membantu?"

Berada di rantau orang sendirian, mendengar suara yang begitu simpatik yang sudah lama dikenalnya, membuat Baekhyun pecah tanggul pertahanannya. Diceritakannya mengenai Profesor Meyer yang belajar bahasa padanya. Dalam hati dia bersyukur, dulu tidak sampai membocorkan pada Chanyeol maupun Luhan, siapa nama calon muridnya.

"Hubungan kami sudah akrab. Aku bahkan sudah menaruh kepercayaan padanya. Ia begitu baik, sehingga aku pun tidak segan-segan membuatkannya berbagai makanan setiap kali les, mula-mula seminggu dua kali. Kemudian dia minta ditambah jadi tiga kali. Katanya biar lekas pintar, sebab ia punya rencana ingin ke Korea. Katanya, temannya ada yang jadi penasihat di Departemen Keuangan. Mungkin dia juga ingin jadi penasihat aku tak pernah bertanya. Tapi sepertinya ia salah menafsirkan perhatianku. Mungkin sangkanya aku jatuh hati padanya. Dan tadi... dia... memelukku begitu erat sambil membelai-belai serta membisikkan segala omong kosong. Aku begitu kaget dan takut, sampai aku berontak dan lari ke jalan. Padahal hari ini semestinya aku gajian! Sekarang aku tak berani datang lagi untuk meminta uangku..."

"Pantas kau begitu sedih. Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu ke sana? Apa yang menjadi hakmu, lebih baik kau tuntut!"

"Ah, jangan. Tidak perlu. Aku lebih suka kelaparan daripada melihatnya sekali lagi."

Mereka berdiam diri sejenak. Bis berhenti di depan mereka. Baekhyun memperhatikan nomornya. Namun sayang, bukan bis nya.

"Itu bismu sudah datang," katanya pada Chanyeol.

"Biarlah. Aku masih ingin ngobrol denganmu," sahut pemuda itu menggeleng. Kemudian ia terkejut sendiri. Bagaimana gadis ini bisa tahu bahwa itu bis yang jalan ke jurusan tempat tinggalnya?! Apakah namanya sudah begitu tenar di samping nama Luhan?! Tapi kemudian dijelaskannya sendiri, pasti Baekhyun mengetahuinya dari Luhan. Mereka kan satu asrama. Kalau malam tidak ada kerjaan, ngobrol di dapur, apa lagi yang jadi topik selain pacar masing-masing?! Chanyeol tersenyum dalam hati. Tapi kelihatannya gadis ini seperti belum mempunyai kekasih?!

Di tengah lamunannya, tiba-tiba Chanyeol teringat sesuatu dan menepuk dahinya. "Eh, Bagaimana kalau kau memberi les pada teman-temanku di asrama? Suami-istri setengah umur. Mereka baik sekali dan pasti takkan coba-coba melalapmu seperti Profesor tadi. Sudah lama mereka merengekminta les padaku, tapi aku mana ada waktu luang? Kalau aku tidak bisa lulus dalam dua tahun mendatang, bisa-bisa ayahku akan menghampiriku kemari sambil membawa pistol! Aku sudah memboroskan banyak uang katanya!" Chanyeol tertawa kecil, lalu serius lagi.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau kan? Nanti ku hubungi mereka dulu. Pasti mereka akan kegirangan mendapat guru secantik ini. Hey, kenapa wajahmu memerah?!" goda Chanyeol.

"Kalau aku adukan pada Luhan, tahu rasa kau!" ancam Baekhyun geli bercampur sengit. Seenaknya saja menggoda, tidak tahu di dalam hatiku sudah jungkir balik! pikirnya.

"Tidak tidak! Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak berani lagi menggodamu. Tapi kalau kau memang mau kasih les, nanti aku minta mereka meneleponmu. Beritahukan saja nomor kamarmu. Teleponmu sama kan sama Luhan?"

Baekhyun terpaksa menerima tawaran itu, sebab ia memang butuh murid.

"Kamarku di tingkat dua, nomor tiga."

"Dan suami-istri itu tinggal di tingkat ketiga, di atas kamarku. Keduanya ramah sekali, kau pasti segera betah bersama mereka."

Sebuah bis kembali berhenti. Sekali ini, untuk Baekhyun. Ia pun bangkit sambil mengulurkan tangan. Terima kasih banyak, Chanyeol," katanya setengah berbisik.

Chanyeol menjabatnya erat sekali, seakan segan melepas. "Sampai jumpa lagi," katanya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia tahu, mereka takkan berjumpa lagi. Tanpa menoleh dia melangkah naik ke dalam bis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Chanyeol tiba di rumah, ternyata Luhan sudah menunggu. Dari arah dapur tercium wangi masakan. Em, bulgogi kesukaannya. Luhan mengecupnya dengan mesra sambil memeluk lengannya dengan manja. "Ke mana saja? Sampai telat begini? Apa kau lupa? Ini kan Jumat sore dan aku selalu kabur dari kuliah supaya bisa cepat-cepat ke sini!"

"Maaf Lu, aku lupa. Aku bertemu temanmu yang sedang kesusahan. Jadi aku bicara dulu dengannya untuk menolongnya."

"Temanku? Siapa?" tanya Luhan dengan kening berkerut.

"Namanya Baekhyun. Dia hampir saja diperkosa oleh muridnya, sampai dia melarikan diri dan tidak bisa gajian. Aku kasihan melihatnya, jadi aku tawarkan murid-murid." Chanyeol menunjuk ke loteng. "Tuan dan Nyonya Graham kan sudah lama ingin belajar bahasa Korea? Jadi aku usulkan supaya dia saja yang mengajar. Nanti akan kutelepon mereka untuk memberitahu."

Luhan mendengarkan dengan bibir terkatup. Tapi di dalam hati, makin lama ia makin bertambah kaget serta cemas. Jadi Baekhyun akhirnya berhasil juga berkenalan dengan Chanyeolnya?! Tahukah Chanyeol siapa Baekhyun sebenarnya? Itu harus diselidikinya! Segera! Begitu selesai makan Luhan menyuruh Chanyeol menelepon Tuan Graham.

"Jadi malam ini juga aku bisa memberi kabar pada Baekhyun" dalihnya. Sebenarnya, ia tidak ingin Chanyeol sampai harus menelepon Baekhyun pribadi. Chanyeol menurut. Ternyata Tuan Graham menyambut dengan baik. Bahkan minta les dimulai besok atau sesegera mungkin.

Luhan pulang ke asrama membawa berita gembira itu, dan langsung mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun. Ia dipersilakan masuk baik-baik. Tapi begitu pintu sudah ditutup, meledak marahnya sampai Baekhyun mundur ketakutan.

"Jadi di belakangku kau masih coba-coba mendekati Chanyeol, ya?! Kau ingkar janji kalau begitu! Bukankah dulu kau sudah setuju untuk menjauhi Chanyeol begitu tugasmu beres? Apa kau sekarang berniat merebutnya, setelah kau lihat betapa tampannya dia? Setelah matanya sembuh kembali?"

Baekhyun memegang lehernya seakan mau menenangkan jantungnya yang terasa meloncat sampai ke situ. Matanya berlinang dituduh yang bukan-bukan seperti itu. Terlebih karena ia diingatkan pada nasibnya sendiri. Dengan kekerasan hati dicobanya menahan air mata dan menjawab dengan tenang.

"Lu, aku tidak berniat melakukan hal seperti itu. Dulu aku juga pernah punya pacar setampan kekasihmu. Tapi teman baikku merebutnya. Aku tahu bukan main sakitnya hati kehilangan pacar. Karena itu kau tak usah cemas. Aku takkan merebut Chanyeolmu!"

"Tahukah dia siapa kau sebenarnya?" Baekhyun menggeleng. "Dia memang menanyakan tentang Kim Baekhee. Aku bilang anak itu sudah Pulang ke Korea. Dia tanya alamatnya di sana. Aku bilang tidak tahu."

"Hm. Ada kabar buatmu! Besok atau lusa kau sudah boleh mulai memberi les pada suami-istri Graham. Tapi awas, jangan main mata dengan Chanyeol!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tuan dan Nyonya Graham adalah sepasang merpati di ambang lima puluhan. Mereka menikah empat tahun yang lalu, masing-masing untuk kedua kali. Suami Maureen Graham meninggal hampir sepuluh tahun berselang karena komplikasi kencing manis. Sedangkan istri Roger kecelakaan enam tahun yang lalu. Dari perkawinan terdahulu masing-masing mempunyai dua orang anak yang sudah dewasa dan berkeluarga.

Kakek dan nenek berambut kelabu itu sangat ramah, sehingga sebentar saja Baekhyun sudah merasa betah mengajar mereka. Selain suka melucu dan penuh humor, Nenek Graham juga senang memasak Setiap kali les, pasti ada suguhan. Berlainan dengan di tempat Profesor Meyer, di sini Baekhyun bisa melahap semuanya dengan santai karena tahu suguhan itu tidak mengandung udang di balik batu.

Nenek Maureen kelihatan lebih cepat menguasai bahasa asing daripada kakek permintaan mereka, pelajaran itu disertai peragaan benda-benda. Walaupun sering salah, sebenarnya Kakek pun cukup serius belajar seperti istrinya. PR-nya tak pernah kelupaan dibikin. Tapi yang paling menggelikan Baekhyun terjadi pada suatu siang. Setelah makan kue dan membenahi catatan-catatannya ke dalam tas, Baekhyun pamit. Kedua muridnya mengantar sampai ke pintu.

"

Bye-bye, dear," kata Nenek dengan mesra, tapi Kakek ingin menunjukkan kepandaiannya. Sambil melambai dengan antusias dia berseru, "Bye-bye\ Sampai mati!"

"Eh!" tegur istrinya. "Bukan begitu! Sampai nanti, bukan mati!"

Sambil menahan geli Baekhyun menuruni anak tangga ke bawah. Setibanya di tingkat dua, alangkah kagetnya dia ketika ditegur.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?!"

Diangkatnya wajahnya. Dilihatnya Chanyeol tengah berdiri di anak tangga paling bawah…

Bersambung…


	6. Chapter 5

BAEKHYUN

(TESA FROM MARGA-T)

ChanBaek

Remake

Tesa from Marga T

GS

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?!"

Diangkatnya wajahnya. Dilihatnya Chanyeol tengah berdiri di anak tangga paling bawa. Sebelah tangannya bertumpu pada pinggir tangga dengan tangan yang lain di dalam saku. Dan ketika Baekhyun berusaha mau jalan terus, tangannya melejit keluar untuk menahannya.

"Eeiiit, disapa tapi tidak menyahut? Tuli, ya?"

Baekhyun jadi tertawa walaupun tak ingin. Ia sungguh belum lupa teguran Luhan yang begitu pedas di kamarnya ketika tahu bahwa dia telah berkenalan dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak mau hal itu terulang lagi.

"Kau sendiri apa-apaan menahan orang lewat?"

"Karena aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Lain kali saja. Aku masih harus memberi les di tempat lain."

"Batalkan saja!"

"Enak saja. Mana bisa main batal-batal begitu! Bisa-bisa aku dipecat!"

Chanyeol tetap tidak mau melepaskan cengkeramannya dan Baekhyun tidak sudi berontak-berontak seperti adegan film kampungan. Dipelototinya Chanyeol sambil berusaha mengirim sugesti agar laki-laki itu mau melepasnya. Tapi rupanya ilmu penyaluran pikirannya masih perlu banyak latihan. Ia tak berhasil. Chanyeol malah menyeretnya ke arah pintu apartemennya.

"Eh, eh, apa-apaan ini?" serunya agak panik.

"Telepon saja muridmu dari sini. Katakan, kau migrain! Dia pasti takkan marah."

"Apa itu migrain?"

"Sakit kepala sebelah."

"Sebelah mana?"

"Sebelah mana saja maumu. Boleh kiri, boleh kanan asal jangan dua-duanya. Nanti namanya sudah lain."

Baekhyun mencoba memperkuat kuda-kudanya di lantai. Bagaimanapun, saudara tetangganya di Seoul pernah belajar bela diri. Dan ia sampai bosan menyaksikannya berlatih. Kalau kuda-kudanya sudah di tancap di tanah, dua orang laki-laki tegap pun tak bisa mendorongnya apalagi menggeser dari tempatnya.

Kelihatannya sih seperti begini caranya, pikirnya sambil mengatupkan geraham dan menekankan kedua kakinya kuat-kuat ke lantai. Peluhnya sampai merembes keluar di dahi. Namun rasanya Chanyeol tetap berhasil menarik-nya.

"Hey" seru Chanyeol ketika menoleh padanya. "Kenapa kau mengejan-ngejan begitu sampai mandi keringat? Apa belum tahu, itu bisa menyebabkan timbulnya ambeyan?"

Brengsek! kutuk Baekhyun dalam hati. Kok ia bisa tahu salah satu ketakutannya yang terbesar?! Ambeyan! Kata orang, penyakit itu keturunan. Dan ayah, ibu, kakek, serta abangnya semua sudah mendapatkannya. Tinggal Baekhyun yang belum dikunjungi setan ambeyan! Sudah beberapa tahun ini ia selalu khawatir, takut kebagian. Terpaksa dihentikannya percobaan latihan jurus Kuda Besi Menghantam Pintu Neraka. Mereka sudah tiba kini di depan pintu. Chanyeol mendorongnya dengan sebelah kaki sampai pintunya terbuka lebar. Seperti kerbau dungu, Baekhyun membiarkan dirinya diajak masuk. Setelah di dalam barulah timbul paniknya. Dia mencoba melepaskan diri dan meraih daun pintu, tapi Chanyeol malah mendorongnya lebih jauh ke dalam sambil tertawa geli. Lalu ditutupnya pintu.

"Nah," katanya berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di dada. "Silakan menelepon muridmu, sekarang!"

"Tidak. Aku harus pergi!" sahut Baekhyun menggeleng. Dia mau menelepon siapa? Hari ini tak ada les lain! Besok baru ada.

"Kenapa kau terlihat seperti orang ketakutan begitu? Aku ini bukan pemakan manusia. Duduklah. Aku cuma ingin membanggakan hasil karyaku. Kue dadar! Tak ada orang lain yang bisa kupanggil untuk memujiku. Jadi kau saja yang aku sandera. Masa kau tidak mau memberikan sedikit kegembiraan pada orang lain? Jam berapa kau harus memberi les? Kau boleh segera pergi setelah mencicipi kueku. Tapi jangan harap, sebelumnya!"

Baekhyun jadi merasa geli dalam hati namun tidak diperlihatkannya. Tapi dia sekarang tidak melawan lagi disuruh ikut ke dapur, setelah tahu maksud Chanyeol yang sebenarnya. Di samping itu, ia ingin sekali melihat kembali daerah kekuasaannya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Masih seperti dulu hanya agak berantakan. Di sana-sini ada perabot yang lupa dibenahi. Misalnya timbangan kue yang seharusnya ada di lemari bawah sebelah kiri. Kocokan telur yang baru saja dipakai bikin kue dadar, masih tergeletak di meja, belum turun ke tempat cuci piring. Panggangan roti yang penuh remah-remah belum dibersihkan. Bagaimana keadaan kulkas?! Ketika dia datang untuk pertama kali, lemari es itu kotor sekali. Rupanya baik Luhan maupun Chanyeol sama-sama kelewat sibuk, tak pernah punya waktu untuk mengurus dapur.

Di atas meja dilihatnya setumpuk kue dadar berwarna kuning yang kelihatannya amat menggoda perut. Harum sekali. Baekhyun melangkah seakan mau menghampiri meja, namun ketika lewat di depan kulkas, tanpa disadari tangannya sudah menjangkau pintu dan... membukanya.

Sudah kembali kotor seperti sediakala. Mentega terbuka begitu saja, menyemiri pinggir-pinggir pintu. Sayuran setengah busuk masih dibiarkan di situ. Ham sebesar paha bayi menggeletak di tengah rak, menyita tempat dan menumpahkan saus dalam mangkuk. Ia tahu, makanan Chanyeol memang cuma ham dan selada. Ia malas masak. Andaikan rajin pun, ia tidak becus, menurut Luhan.

Hm. Rupanya karena itu dia perlu betul mendengar pujian orang lain untuk kue dadar yang barangkali baru pertama kali dibuatnya dalam hidupnya.

"Kau mencari makanan? Lapar?"

Baekhyun terkejut ketika tahu-tahu disadarinya tuan rumah sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Habis! Biasanya kan ia cuma jadi patung, tak bergeming dari jendela! Jadi dia terlupa!

"Aku tidak punya apa-apa. Cuma ham dan selada setengah busuk."

Baekhyun segera menutup pintu dengan sikap bersalah, lalu menoleh. Dilihatnya Chanyeol sedang tersenyum malu, tak bisa menawarkan yang lebih baik pada tamu istimewanya.

"Kita makan kue saja ya?" katanya setengah membujuk.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba tersenyum. "Aku tidak lapar. Perutku sudah kenyang dijejali kue apel oleh Mr. Graham."

"Tapi kau harus mencicipi kue dadarku!" Paksa Chanyeol, khawatir barangkali perut Baekhyun yang sudah kenyang akan menolak.

"Baiklah." tukas gadis itu mengangguk seraya menarik kursi untuk duduk.

"Terima kasih!" sambut Chanyeol kegirangan. Setelah menyodorkan piring kue yang setinggi gunung itu ke hadapan Baekhyun, ia pergi ke pojok dapur untuk membuat kopi. Maka di siang cerah itu mereka pun mengunyah kue dan menghirup kopi.

"Enak?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada khawatir. Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu berceletuk, "Punya bakat terpendam juga rupanya!" Chanyeol menunduk dan menghela napas diam-diam, tapi terlihat juga oleh Baekhyun.

"Dulu," katanya tanpa mengangkat muka, "ada orang yang sering membuatkan aku kue ini. Setiap kali dia bikin, aku selalu berada di sampingnya mendengarkan dia menyebutkan bahan-bahan yang diperlukan, terigu berapa, mentega berapa, telur, gula berapa, susu berapa. Saking seringnya, lama-lama aku menjadi hafal."

Chanyeol mengangkat kepala dan memandangnya dengan senyum sendu menghias wajah. Baekhyun kontan berdebar-debar ditatap begitu. Lekas-lekas dia menunduk, menyembunyikan salah tingkahnya dalam cangkir kopi. Namun rasa ingin tahunya terlalu besar. Diletakkannya cangkir itu, lalu tanpa berpikir lagi sudah nyeletuk,

"Siapa orang itu? Ibumu?"

"Bukan." Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Itu terjadi di sini. Namanya Baekhee, mirip seperti namamu. Yang tempo hari sudah aku sebutkan. Seorang gadis yang amat manis."

"Ah! Baekhee lagi!" seru Baekhyun dengan lagak jemu. "Dari mana kau tahu dia itu manis sekali? Rupanya kau belum pernah melihatnya, ya. Baekhee itu buruk rupa, tahu!"

Seketika suasana jadi hening. Cangkir di tangan Chanyeol nyaris terbanting ke meja. Suap di mulutnya nyaris mencekik tenggorokan. Matanya melotot seakan melihat setan gentayangan. Baekhyun hampir menyesal telah membunuh ilusi yang selama itu disayang-sayang dan dipuja oleh Chanyeol.

Tapi Chanyeol ternyata tidak marah atau kecewa. Dia hanya menghela napas. "Pantas saja" gumam-nya. "Pantas dia tak mau menemuiku. Begitu aku bisa melihat lagi, dia langsung kabur ke Korea. Kabarnya dia minder."

Hampir tercetus pertanyaan dari bibirnya _, "Siapa bilang?"_ Tentu saja Baekhyun marah disebut minder, tapi sesaat kemudian dia tenang kembali. Biar saja mau dibilang apa, yang penting ia tahu itu tidak benar. Siapa lagi yang tega bikin isu begitu?! Pasti...

"Ya, ya, ya, kalau begitu perkataan Luhan benar," sambung Chanyeol pelan seakan pada diri sendiri. "Baekhee itu minder. Hanya waktu itu aku belum tahu kenapa."

Hm. Jadi benar dugaannya. Ular juga kau Luhan! Sudah aku tolong menjagai buah hatinya, eh, di belakangku dia menjelek-jelekkan aku. Minder, katanya! Hm. Lantaran tidak punya kekasih setampan kekasihnya?!

"Orang sebaik itu… Kau tahu, Baekhyun, dulu itu aku sering sekali memarahinya. Ini tidak benar, itu salah. Tapi dia selalu sabar dan tetap ramah. Ah, rasanya seratus tahun pun aku betah hidup bersamanya. Seandainya saja aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku akan rela sekali mendampinginya, walaupun orang lain tak ada yang sudi padanya!"

Baekhyun jadi bengong menatapnya. Dilihatnya mata Chanyeol yang hitam dan indah itu berlinang. Hei, Tidak disangkanya leluconnya bisa jadi serius seperti ini. Mau ketawa pun sekarang sudah susah. Telanjur! Apa yang harus diperbuat nya kini?!

Tiba-tiba dia teringat kawan-kawan kuliah Chanyeol yang pernah melihatnya. Keringat dingin mendadak mengucur di balik bajunya. Oh ya, untung sekali Chanyeol rupanya tidak sampai tanya-tanya pada Thomas seperti apa tampang "bidadarinya" dulu itu!

"Lantas, Luhan mau kau kemanakan?" Tanya nya tidak tanggung-tanggung, kepalang bohong, baiknya diteruskan saja memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya. Yang namanya Chanyeol ini kan tempo hari sangat rewel, mentang-mentang majikan yang bayar gaji! Biar sekarang dikilik-kilik nya sedikit rasa ibanya. Kalau bisa sampai nangis lebih bagus! Tapi Chanyeol mungkin tidak mendengar. Ia tidak menjawab, sebaliknya seakan tersadar ada tamu, didorongnya kembali piring kue dan memaksa Baekhyun mengambil lagi. Ditungguinya sampai gadis itu menggigit dan mengunyah.

"Enak?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum. Tak ada lagi yang ingat soal memberi les. Nyaman juga bersantai-santai begini. Namun mendadak dia teringat kemungkinan Luhan muncul di situ. Ia harus segera pergi jika tak mau dimaki orang. Baekhyun berlagak melihat arloji, mengerutkan keningnya lalu berdiri.

"Maaf, Aku betul-betul harus pergi sekarang. Tapi sebelum itu biarlah aku cuci dulu gelas-gelas ini. Kuemu sungguh enak. Kapan-kapan aku minta resepnya, ya!"

"Tidak boleh! Kalau kau mau makan kue dadar, kau mesti datang ke sini!

"Huh, Pelit!" Baekhyun mencibir.

 _'_ _Heran, gampang sekali orang jadi manja di depan lelaki yang simpatik_ _seperti ini_.' sambil mengangkut gelas-gelas ke bak cuci piling.

"Bukan pelit, Baekhyun. Ilmu rahasia itu cuma diturunkan padaku seorang dengan pesan, katanya tidak boleh dikasih tahu pada siapapun!" ujar Chanyeol dengan serius seakan itu ilmu hitam yang berbahaya.

"Benarkah?" sambut Baekhyun setengah geli. Seingatnya ia tak pernah berpesan begitu pada Park Chanyeol.

"Ya, benar. Tapi Baekhee juga berpesan lagi, kalau ada gadis manis yang mau jadi pacarku yang setia dia boleh diberi tahu."

"Dasar mata keranjang! Sudah ada Luhan dan tadi masih merindukan gadis buruk rupa yang kau anggap sama cantiknya dengan dewi kayangan. Eh, masih ingin mencari gadis lain lagi yang mau kau rayu dengan sepotong resep rahasia..."

"Aku kesepian." keluhnya seakan kesakitan. "Luhan terlalu sibuk dengan kuliah dan praktikum. Sekarang saja sudah begini, apalagi nanti kalau sudah lulus? Pagi praktek, siang praktek, malam pun praktek. Kapan dia mau membagi waktu untuk keluarga? Barangkali aku salah sudah menganjurkan supaya dia ikut aku masuk kedokteran!" Chanyeol menarik napas panjang pendek seperti orang dililit hutang yang ditunggui juru sita di depan rumah. Kelihatannya ia masih mau bikin pengakuan sejam-dua jam lagi, tapi Baekhyun merasa tidak sanggup jadi hakim yang tidak berat sebelah. Lebih baik ia pergi saja sekarang juga.

"Maksudku dulu, supaya kami bisa belajar sama-sama. Lalu nanti, prakteknya juga sama-sama..."

Baekhyun mengeringkan gelas yang terakhir. Dilihatnya sekali lagi arlojinya yang sebenarnya sudah mati sejak tadi (mungkin baterenya sudah habis, terpaksa dia langsung ke toko dari sini), lalu mengambil tas berisi dompet dan catatan mengajarnya. Dipandangnya Chanyeol (mungkin untuk terakhir kali, pikirnya) lekat-lekat seakan ingin mematri wajahnya dalam hati.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol. Aku betul-betul harus pergi. Sudah cukup lama aku di sini. Kalau ketahuan Luhan bisa perang nuklir, hehee.."

"Luhan takkan tahu!" suara Chanyeol begitu keras seperti petir, sampai Baekhyun terperanjat. "Kalau tahu pun tak apa-apa. Seandainya dia berani marah, aku bisa lebih marah lagi. Aku punya banyak alasan..."

Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun tak mau menjadi saksi dari kericuhan dalam negeri orang. Cepat-cepat diputarnya gagang pintu lalu melambai. "Bye!"

"Nanti datang lagi!" seru Chanyeol.

Maksudnya tengah mengundang, tapi lebih terdengan seperti setengah mengancam pikir Baekhyun geli. Ia berlagak tidak mendengar dan tidak menanggapi. Tapi dari sekali jadi dua kali. Dua kali jadi empat kali, lima kali, enam kali... Akhirnya, hampir setiap kali selesai memberi les di tingkat tiga, Baekhyun sudah ditunggu oleh Chanyeol di tingkat dua. Dan ia bersedia masuk memenuhi undangan nya. Ketika dipikir-pikimya di kemudian hari, Baekhyun sungguh tidak tahu apa sebabnya ia mau saja diajak mampir. Padahal ia sadar bahwa Chanyeol itu milik orang lain dan ia sendiri tidak sudi dijadikan cadangan. Mungkin karena ia juga sama kesepiannya seperti Chanyeol? Di rantau orang tanpa sanak keluarga?

Bagaimanapun ia jadi senang berkunjung. Malah rasanya makin giat mengajar suami-istri Graham, walaupun hal ini dibantahnya mati-matian dalam hati. Tentu saja Chanyeol jarang sekali bikin kue dadar. _"Seenak-enaknya pun pasti bosan juga akhirnya,"_ dalihnya, lalu memancing Baekhyun agar suka menunjukkan kemahirannya. Herannya, gadis itu tidak menolak. Kalau siangnya habis berkunjung ke tempat Chanyeol, lalu malamnya bertemu Luhan di dapur, ia merasa sedikit bersalah, kikuk dan tidak banyak bicara. Tapi esoknya ia sudah lupa. Dan ketika datang lagi ke tempat Kakek-Nenek Graham, Luhan sudah jauh di awang-awang, tak teringat lagi olehnya.

Begitulah ia jadi sering main ke tempat Chanyeol. Acaranya tak banyak variasi. Biasanya Chanyeol duduk membaca buku atau membuat laporan, sementara Baekhyun sibuk di dapur bikin kue. Kalau kue yang dipanggang atau digoreng sudah harum, Chanyeol akan terbirit-birit datang, menawarkan 'bantuan'. Baekhyun akan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang berlagak mau menolong sungguhan. Jika Baekhyun bilang semua sudah beres dan tinggal menunggu matang, ia akan balik menengok kue setiap lima menit. Setelah kue siap, Chanyeol akan berhenti sebentar dari belajarnya, lalu mereka duduk di meja atau di lantai untuk melahap kue buatan Baekhyun sambil mendengarkan musik.

Chanyeol kelihatan ramah, berlainan sekali dengan masa ketika dia masih cacat. Ia juga selalu menanyakan kemajuan kuliah Baekhyun serta kepandaian murid-murid di loteng— _Chanyeol menunjuk ke atas tempat tetangganya_ —dan Baekhyun selalu melaporkan kalimat-kalimat lucu yang dikatakan oleh Kakek Graham.

Walaupun Chanyeol penuh perhatian, namun Baekhyun tidak menjadi lengah. Ia tahu, pemuda itu masih mencintai Luhan. Chanyeol hanya kesepian belaka. Atau barangkali sengaja mengundangnya ke situ untuk memancing rasa cemburu Luhan. Memang ia sering heran kenapa Chanyeol selalu mau menahannya lebih lama dan lebih lama lagi di tempatnya seakan berat berpisah. Apa ia ingin menunggu sampai Luhan muncul?! Awas saja kalau ia sampai memperalatnya!

Tidak! Dia tak boleh terjerumus ke dalam perangkap apa pun yang dipasang oleh Chanyeol. Laki-Iaki tak boleh terlalu dipercaya, pikirnya teringat pengalaman getir. Bahkan Baekhee pun sekarang sudah tidak diingatnya lagi, padahal baru beberapa bulan berselang masih dirindukannya siang malam. Chanyeol milik Luhan, titik. Ia main ke tempat laki-laki itu sekadar mengisi kejenuhan hati (atau kekosongan?!).

Yang membuat Baekhyun terkadang gemetar adalah sikap Chanyeol. Tanpa hujan tanpa angin ia suka berhenti mengunyah, menatapnya dengan aneh lalu bergumam hampir tak nyata, "Aku teringat pada seseorang..." atau "Kau mengingatkan aku pada seseorang!"

Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak berani bertanya siapa orangnya, walaupun rasa ingin tahu membakar dadanya. Alih-alih ia malah jadi ketakutan, jangan-jangan... ah! Jangan coba-coba main api, kalau tidak mau terbakar, katanya memperingatkan diri.

"Siang ini aku ingin bikin membuat kue beras!" katanya seakan memproklamasikan sebuah produk baru di bidang persabunan.

"Dengan kuah pedas?" Mata Chanyeol langsung berbinar. Baekhyun jadi kasihan melihat lelaki tampan setegap itu masih berlagak seperti anak kecil saking kesepiannya. Betapa telantarnya dia sampai mengidam kue beras berkuah pedas. Dalam hati ia menyesali Luhan yang tidak tahu diuntung. Berapa banyak gadis yang iri padanya. Coba hitung yang gampang, di dapur asrama saja sudah didengarnya Kyungsoo dan Yixing, sahabat Luhan, yang hampir menceburkan diri ke Sungai Swan gara-gara cinta tak sampai pada Park Chanyeol. Belum lagi gadis-gadis lain yang tidak didengar atau dikenalnya. Tapi pemilik asli justru tak peduli atau tidak berusaha menyenangkan hati kekasih. Luhan tidak kelihatan ada kemauan untuk mempertahankan cintanya.

"Ya, ya, dengan kuah yang pedas. Tapi kau diam-diam saja di sini, jangan ikut-ikutan ke dapur. Nanti bisa batal."

"Batal kenapa?" usik Chanyeol ketawa. "Kenapa masak kue beras saja bisa batal? Memangnya harus bugil?"

"Jika ya, berarti kau tak boleh hadir, bukan?"

"Bukan!" sahutnya serius.

"Apa?"

"Berarti boleh!"

"Apa? Yasudah aku tidak jadi bikin. Lebih baik pulang lalu tidur!" Baekhyun beranjak ke pintu. Chanyeol lebih cepat lagi bergeser ke sana.

"Eh, sudah masuk tidak boleh keluar lagi sebelum memasak! Itu pantangan tahu. Ayo, ke dapur sana! Kalau tidak selesai makanannya aku sekap kau sampai beres!" Chanyeol berlagak mengancam dengan nada bengis, tapi matanya berbinar mau ketawa.

Baekhyun pun berlagak ngeri dan menggelinding ke dapur tanpa membantah. Kalau dipikir-pikirnya kemudian sikapnya persis remaja bodoh. Ketika Baekhyun sudah di dapur kira-kira seperempat jam, tiba-tiba Chanyeol berhenti menulis dan mengerutkan kening. Dari arah belakang didengarnya bunyi kelontang-kelonteng panci dan sendok. Keningnya makin penuh kerut. Heran, kenapa gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengalami kesulitan untuk menemukan alat-alat atau bahan-bahan yang diperlukannya?! Jika Luhan yang di sana, setiap satu menit pasti dia akan bertanya, "Chan, di mana tepung terigu?"; "Chan, di mana pengocok telur?"; "Chan, di mana botol minyak?"

Heran. Anak ini rupanya memang sudah biasa main di dapur, sampai ia tahu di mana letak barang-barang. Tapi bagaimana ia bisa tahu di mana kocokan telur?! Alat itu jarang sekali dipakainya dan karena itu disimpannya dalam lemari yang paling atas. Untuk mengambilnya, orang sependek Baekhyun perlu kursi. Jadi ia takkan mencari langsung ke sana kecuali ia sudah tahu tempatnya. Dari mana ia bisa tahu?!

Baekhyun rupanya sedang riang hatinya. Terdengar ia bersenandung pelan. Ah, sejuk perasaan pendengarnya. Suaranya merdu. Lagu itu seakan sudah sering didengarnya, tapi entah kenapa pikirannya mendadak jadi buntu. Chanyeol tidak bisa ingat di mana pernah didengarnya irama merdu itu. Sia-sia dia mencoba mengingat-ingat. Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun muncul membawa sepiring kue beras hangat Chanyeol lupa seketika akan segala tanda tanya barusan. Buru-buru disingkirkannya semua buku dari atas meja, lalu mereka duduk berhadapan menikmati hidangan istimewa itu.

"Ini makanan kesukaanku!" tukasnya setelah menelan lima butir.

"Pasta cabai nya sudah agak lama, jadi mungkin sedikit tengik." ucap Baekhyun seakan mau merendahkan mutu masakannya.

"Tidak. Rasanya tetap enak, tidak bau apa-apa." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba muncul kembali keheranan-keheranan tadi dalam otaknya. Baru saja dia mau bertanya, ponsel nya berdering. "Halo?"

Chanyeol mendengarkan sebentar, lalu mengiyakan dan diletakkannya kembali ponselnya. Ia menoleh pada Baekhyun. "Luhan mau datang membawa pizza." Senyum cerah memoles wajah tampannya. Rupanya itu salah satu kedoyanannya pula, pikir Baekhyun.

"Aku lebih baik segera angkat kaki," ucap gadis itu seraya bangkit. Lalu tiba-tiba terpandang olehnya kue beras yang masih banyak.

"Mau diapakan kue beras begini banyak? Luhan pasti curiga.

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Yah! Sebaiknya kau bawa saja, Baek. Aku akan kewalahan kalau Luhan sampai ngamuk" Baekhyun mengangkat piring itu mau dibawa ke dapur.

"Tunggu dulu! Aku masih kepingin lagi!" Diraihnya piring itu dan dicomotnya empat kue beras.

Ketika dia tengah membungkus kue beras itu, Chanyeol tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Baek, maaf ya, kau terpaksa pergi begitu saja."

Baekhyun tertawa sumbang walau hati merintih. _'Aku maklum, aku kan hanya pengisi waktu kesepianmu. Tentu saja kau tak ingin sampai bertengkar dengan kekasihmu bukan?! Aku harus tahu diri. Siapa aku, siapa Luhan!'_

"Oh, Tak apa Chanyeol, aku maklum."

"Kau tak marah? Sungguh?"

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus marah? Aku juga tidak ingin dimaki orang. Selain itu, aku memang tidak punya niat untuk merampas kekasih orang." Dia melirik Chanyeol dengan senyum netral padahal dalam hati cuma Tuhan yang tahu.

"Jangan seperti itu. Luhan juga pasti tahu, kau bukannya gadis sembarangan yang gampang-gampang direbut hatinya. Tapi tempo-tempo pikiran seorang gadis suka sempit dan kuno kalau itu menyangkut pacaran. Jadi, meskipun kita tahu kita tak punya niat apa-apa dan hanya berteman saja, tapi jika Luhan melihatmu di sini, aku khawatir namamu akan dirusaknya ke seluruh benua Australia!"

Baekhyun tertawa. Diambilnya tasnya. "Sudah, ya. Bye."

Chanyeol meraih tangannya seakan masih mau bikin upacara perpisahan yang lebih mesra, namun Baekhyun dengan gesit mengelak dan cepat-cepat menuju ke pintu. Setibanya di jalan barulah disadarinya betapa sakit hatinya. Ia telah diusir seperti anjing. Ia takkan pernah mau ke sana lagi! Biarlah Chanyeol mati kesepian tanpa teman! Ia tak sudi dijadikan kain sampiran sementara yang bagus sedang dijemur!

Tapi setelah duduk dalam bis menyaksikan pemandangan Sungai Swan yang indah, hatinya terbuka lagi. Salah sendiri pikirnya, kenapa main-main dengan kekasih orang! Akibatnya setiap saat bisa diusir pulang kalau majikan asli mau datang.

Bersambung…


	7. Chapter 6

BAEKHYUN

(TESA FROM MARGA-T)

ChanBaek

Remake

Tesa from Marga T

GS

Tekadnya dilaksanakannya dengan gigih. Selama tiga minggu ini ia menghindari pintu Chanyeol. Itu berarti enam kali, sebab ia memberi les di tingkat ketiga dua kali seminggu. Tapi kalau kemudian dikajinya, sebenarnya tekadnya toh tidak mendapat tantangan apa-apa. Sebab pintu itu selalu tertutup dan Chanyeol sendiri tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya.

Baekhyun tidak mau memikirkan apakah Chanyeol kini sudah menjauhinya atau tidak lagi kesepian atau bagaimana. Ia tak peduli apa alasan Chanyeol. Pokoknya ia cukup merasa lega tidak lagi mendapat gangguan. Namun begitu, tiap kali lewat di depan pintu hati kecilnya terkadang masih berharap pintu akan mendadak terbuka agar dapat ditunjukkannya tekadnya untuk tidak menjadi kain sampiran. Kakinya tanpa terasa sudah berhenti sejenak di anak tangga paling bawah. Tapi wajah yang penuh senyum itu tidak menyambutnya lagi. Maka hatinya pun melenguh, lalu dia menunduk dan melangkah cepat-cepat turun ke tingkat satu.

Setelah hal itu terjadi enam kali, Baekhyun sudah membiasakan diri dengan keadaan baru itu. Ia tak pernah lagi berharap akan melihat Chanyeol atau menerima undangannya untuk mampir. Setelah dirinya menjadi biasa dengan perubahan ini, pikirarnya pun menjadi tenang. Ia malah bisa berangkat mengajar dengan perasaan lebih cerah sebab kekhawatiran nya _-akan kepergok Luhan-_ yang dulu-dulu tak pernah menyergap hatinya lagi. Semangat mengajarnya lebih menggebu-gebu, sebab konsentrasi pikirannya kini tidak lagi bercabang ke kamar lain. Dia sudah merasa cukup puas bisa bersantai sejenak dengan kedua Kakek dan Nenek Graham seusai les, lalu buru-buru pulang untuk tidur siang atau membuat pekerjaan rumah kalau ada.

Di dapur, ia bisa menentang mata Luhan dengan lebih jujur dan ikut seloroh teman-teman tanpa ada apa-apa yang perlu disembunyikan. Anak-anak asrama biasa masak-masak bersama. Setiap orang menyumbang satu macam sayur, lalu mereka duduk semeja dan makan besar. Biasanya Baekhyun jarang mau ikut, tapi kini ia lebih banyak meluangkan waktu untuk menunjukkan kebolehannya di depan teman-temannya. Yang paling terkesan tentu saja Jongin. Matanya yang jeli segera tahu bahwa gadis-gadis lain kebanyakan tidak pintar masak. Maklum, selama jadi anak sekolahan dulu rupanya tak pernah meninjau dapur dan ibu mereka pun terlalu memanjakan mereka. Pernah sekali Jongin menyindir Kyungsoo yang menggoreng makanan kiriman dari rumah.

"Wow, tidak kalah alotnya dengan kulit sepatu." ledek Jongin yang baru berhasil menggigitnya setelah giginya terancam copot.

"Aku terlalu lama menggorengnya dan kelupaan merendam dulu," sahut Kyungsoo mengaku salah.

Jongin menghela napas sabar. "Aku maklum. Zaman sekarang para ibu lebih suka anak gadis mereka jadi dokter atau insinyur daripada jadi ratu dapur. Kebanyakan nyonya rumah abad ruang angkasa ini sudah menyerahkan gelar itu pada para pelayan yang masih tahu mana panci mana penggorengan."

"Aku masih bersedia kursus, asal lihat-lihat dulu lelaki mana yang mesti aku sediakan makan tiap hari!" sahut Kyungsoo jadi gemas.

"Oho, dengan perkataan lain, aku ini belum cukup pantas kau sediakan makanan? Jadi kau tak suka denganku?!" seru Jongin melotot, seakan tidak percaya di dunia masih ada makhluk yang begitu bodoh. Tentu saja Kyungsoo kelabakan mendengar sindiran yang mengandung peringatan itu, sebab terus terang, hatinya sudah kecantol dengan lelaki tan itu. "Tidak tidak tidak, jangan salah paham. Aku kan tidak bilang kau ini kurang pantas aku suguhi, hanyaaa..."

"…Kau tak mau!" sambung Jongin berlagak sombong.

"Oke ku maafkan sekali ini. Tapi lain kali kau harus memasak spageti kimchi untukku! Yang enak!"

"Mati aku!" bisik Kyungsoo ke telinga Yixing yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Nasi goreng kimchi itu bagaimana cara membuatnya? Aku tidak pernah membuatnya."

"Kalau spageti kimchi aku bisa" Yixing tidak menyangka bahwa Kyungsoo begitu bodoh. Dengan girang anak itu menoleh pada Jongin yang duduk di kepala meja bagaikan raja dikelilingi beberapa selir.

"Jong, nasi goreng kimchi itu kurang enak. Lebih baik spageti kimchi saja, bagaimana? Itu aku bisa!" kata Kyungsoo penuh keyakinan (akan bantuan Yixing).

Sebelum raja bersabda, selir yang bernama Irene sudah berseru heran, "Belum pernah seumur hidup aku mendengar nama itu. Spageti kimchi?!"

"Dasar bodoh! Tidak pernah ke dapur, ya? Mentang-mentang sekolahnya tinggi..."

Panas juga Irene disebut bodoh. Langsung saja mulutnya yang terkenal suka ceplas-ceplos menyahut lantang, "Memang tidak, kok! Aku kan mau jadi nyonya rumah, bukannya jadi ratu dapur alias pelayan! Di rumahku juga cuma pelayan yang tahu bagaimana bikin berbagai macam masakan enak! Kalau kau kepingin punya istri ahli masak, kawin saja dengan pelayanmu!"

Merah padam muka Jongin. Tapi dia tidak marah dan malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Itu namanya kita berdua tidak berjodoh," katanya mengejek, lalu melirik Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk memindahkan gulungan ayam cincang dari kukusan ke atas piring. Tentu saja gerakan ini tidak luput dari monitor radar si Kyungsoo. Hatinya segera berdegup kencang. Ia tahu, Baekhyun memang hobi masak. Dan bila cowok yang satu ini betul-betul rakus, wah, wah, wah, bisa-bisa Baekhyun yang mendapatnya! Ini tentu saja mesti dicegah. Tapi gimana caranya?! Mungkin dia perlu baik-baik dengan Baekhyun, lalu pelan-pelan minta diajari masak.

Gulungan kertas sudah dibuka dan ayam cincang itu dipotong-potongnya, lalu piring dibawanya ke meja. Semua gerakan Baekhyun diperhatikan oleh Jongin dengan penuh kekaguman, sementara Kyungsoo sendiri sibuk merekam tingkah laku Jongin.

Ketika piring diletakkan di atas meja, semua mata mendadak jadi membesar mengawasi ayam dengan pandangan kelaparan. Baekhyun yang tidak menyadari sikap teman-temannya, dengan anteng mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Yeri. Melihat semuanya cuma bengong memandang ke tengah meja, dia segera berseru, "Jangan hanya dipandangi, cepat bagikan Jong!"

"Yuhuu! Terima kasih atas kepercayaanmu, Baek!" katanya sambil menggosok-gosok tangan.

"Jangan dia, ah!" sergah Irene yang masih dongkol dibilang bodoh, "Jongin kan rakus, nanti kita semua tak kebagian apa-apa! Baekhyun saja yang bagi!"

"Eh, memang begitu dong aturannya! Lelaki yang memberi, perempuan tinggal menerima!"

"Iiih, Mesum...!" celetuk Kyungsoo yang mendadak jadi sebal melihat Jongin mengelus lengan Baekhyun dengan pandang memuja, padahal gadis itu sendiri tengah menunduk sibuk mengiris timun. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak peduli pada lelaki, pikir Kyungsoo. Ada yang bilang ia pernah patah hati lalu jadi kapok. Kalau tak salah Luhan yang bilang. Dasar Jongin itu memang kerbau, tak tahu hatinya ada di mana.

Jongin tidak peduli semua protes. Yang punya sendiri sudah menyerahkan mandat, jadi persetan dengan segala mosi tidak percaya! Dengan tenang ia mengangkat sepotong gulungan ayam yang kelihatan lezat, lalu garpunya dibiarkannya berhenti di tengah udara sambil matanya menyapu setiap wajah. "Ayo, ada yang mau dapat bagian, tidak?"

Yixing cepat-cepat mengulurkan piringnya. Kalau soal makanan, dia tidak mau pusing siapa yang bikin atau siapa yang bagi, pendeknya asal cepat dapat jatah.

"Hey! Aku lebih dulu?!" tegur Kyungsoo pada sahabatnya.

"Aku kan sakit maag, Soo!" dia membela diri. "Aku sudah kelaparan!"

Dengan sikap seakan amat terpaksa, akhirnya Irene dan Kyungsoo pun mau menerima pembagian dari Jongin. Baekhyun menyorongkan piringnya paling akhir. Dan mungkin itu cuma perasaan Kyungsoo belaka, tapi ia seakan melihat bahwa Jongin sengaja memilihkan potongan yang paling gemuk untuk gadis itu. Yah, Tak apa pikirnya menghibur diri. Kan Baekhyun yang masak dan keluar duit.

Tengah mereka asyik berpesta, tahu-tahu pintu dapur asrama terbuka lebar. Siapa yang masuk?! Baekhyun mengangkat wajah dan seketika itu juga menunduk lagi. Luhan muncul menggandeng Chanyeol. Ya Tuhan, pikirnya. Jangan biarkan ia melihatku! Jangan biarkan mereka duduk di sini.

Namun Chanyeol sudah melihat masakan enak di atas meja dan segera menjawil Jongin yang memang dikenalnya. "Bolehkah aku menumpang makan?"

Walaupun sebenarnya tak rela— _sebab dia masih ingin nambah dua piring lagi_ —Jongin tidak berani menolak. Terpaksa disilakannya kedua tamu tak diundang itu untuk ikut menyikat bersih piring-mangkuk di atas meja.

"Hm. Ayam ini enak sekali. Apa namanya? Chicken pie? Siapa yang membuatnya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memandang berkeliling, lalu tiba-tiba mulutnya setengah melongo seakan keheranan.

Agak di ujung meja duduk Baekhyun yang kelihatan acuh saja sendirian. Semula, sepintas lalu dikiranya itu gadis baru yang tidak dikenalnya sehingga tidak diperhatikannya. Tapi kini wajahnya menunjukkan rasa gembira sekaligus... rindu?! Tidak! Ia mesti hati-hati kalau tidak mau babak belur dipukuli oleh Luhan yang duduk di sebelahnya, memonitor setiap gerakannya seperti kamera televisi yang paling canggih. Ia bukan takut, tapi ingin damai, pikirnya membela sikapnya.

"Jangan usil, ah, .tanya-tanya siapa yang masak!" bentak Luhan setengah cemburu. Dan Chanyeol langsung menutup mulut. Tapi Kyungsoo yang senang keributan sebagai atraksi, segera menyebut nama Baekhyun.

Kini Chanyol tidak bisa lagi masa bodoh. Dia sudah diberitahu siapa yang telah membuat masakan yang dipujinya tadi. Terpaksa dia mesti juga memberi pujian.

*Oh, ternyata Baekhyun. Ini sangat enak. Boleh kapan-kapan mencicipinya lagi." Maksudnya hanya ingin berkelakar. Namun Luhan menjadi sewot.

"Maumu! Memangnya orang kebanyakan waktu diam di dapur terus! Apa masakanku masih kurang enak sampai kau ingin dimasaki orang lain?!"

Wah, celaka! pikir Baekhyun dari ujung meja. Runyam kalau mereka bertengkar gara-gara dirinya. Bisa-bisa Luhan akan menuduhnya yang bukan-bukan. Apalagi kalau ia sudah menaruh curiga bahwa Baekhyun pernah atau sering datang ke tempat Chanyeol. Luhan pasti takkan segan-segan menjelek-jelekkannya di depan anak-anak semua.

Dengan hati kebat-kebit Baekhyun berlagak tidak menyadari situasi yang sudah genting. Sambil ketawa dia menegur Chanyeol, "Heran, kenapa sifat semua lelaki seperti itu? Selalu pura-pura memuji cewek lain, padahal maksudnya sebenarnya cuma ingin lebih dimanja oleh kekasihnya!"

Chanyeol menatapnya seakan mau protes, namun Baekhyun mengedip satu kali dan dia mengerti. Luhan menjadi tenang lagi setelah paham bahwa itu hanya taktik belaka dari kaum lelaki agar lebih diperhatikan oleh "orang rumah" Dalam hati dia mengaku bersalah, kurang memanjakan Chanyeol. Habis, ia kelewat sibuk dengan kuliah.

Setelah makannya selesai, Baekhyun mengangkut piringnya sendiri ke ruang sebelah untuk dicuci. Yeri mengikuti, juga dengan piring sendiri. Tak lama kemudian muncul Jongin, berlagak mau menunggu sampai gadis-gadis itu beres dengan piring mereka. Tapi Baekhyun mengerti bahwa ia kepingin ditawari bantuan. Karena selama ini Jongin selalu baik padanya, Baekhyun jadi malu hati.

"Jong, sini aku cuci piringmu."

"Aiiii, apa boleh? Thank's cantikku!" katanya tanpa sungkan, lalu menghilang lagi dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Kerajinan betul kau!" tukas Yeri. "Nanti jadi kebiasaan! Kalau kekasih sih lain perkara! Jongin kan tak pernah mau naksir kita-kita ini, Baek. Matanya selalu tertuju pada yang pirang-pirang!" .

Baekhyun tertawa. Karena piring yang dicucinya cuma satu, sebentar saja Yeri sudah selesai, lalu balik ke ruang makan. Sedang Baekhyun masih sibuk membilas piring-piring dan sendok, muncul Luhan dengan setumpuk perabot.

"Baek, tolong sekalian cuci piring ku dan Chanyeol ya? Nanti kapan-kapan aku yang gantian mencuci piringmu. Mau, kan?"

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sebal, tapi melawan mulut yang begitu manis, ia tak sanggup. Luhan memang bisa amat sangat manis melebihi madu asli, kalau ada maunya.

"Taruh saja di situ," sahutnya tanpa menoleh.

"Thank's ya. Lain kali aku yang gantian. Aku serius!"

Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak menaruh banyak kepercayaan pada janji Luhan, walau misalnya disertai sumpah sekalipun. Paling-paling setelah dua puluh empat jam ia akan melupakan janji itu.

Tapi setelah diliriknya tumpukan piring gelas itu, mangkelnya berkurang. Bagaimanapun itu kan bekas makan Chanyeol juga. Piring bekas Luhan hanya satu dan gelasnya tak ada, barangkali masih dipakai. Di tengah Baekhyun menjadi babu dapur begitu, tiba-tiba datang Chanyeol hendak membuang kulit jeruk ke dalam tong sampah. Langkahnya setengah terhenti melihat siapa yang ada di sana. Tapi kemudian diteruskannya seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Sepertinya sedang sibuk?" tegurnya basa-basi.

"Seperti kau lihat," sahut gadis itu singkat tanpa menghentikan gerakan sikat menyabuni piring.

Ketika Chanyeol melihat bahwa Baekhyun sedang mencuci piring bekasnya sendiri, ia segera tahu bahwa Luhan malas.

"Luhan yang menyuruhmu mengerjakan semua itu?" tanyanya menegaskan.

Tentu saja Baekhyun tak bisa mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Tapi kalau ia cuma ketawa saja, tentu Chanyeol akan curiga juga. Terpaksalah dia berdusta untuk kebaikan Luhan.

"Tidak. Aku yang menawarkan. Sekalian karena ini hanya sedikit ini."

Chanyeol belum puas dengan jawaban yang diragukannya itu, namun dia tidak mendesak. "Sini aku bantu"

Sebelum Baekhyun sempat menolak, Chanyeol sudah meraih serbet dari gantungan dan mulai mengeringkan piring-piring yang sudah bersih. Mereka bekerja tanpa bicara. Chanyeol bahkan sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda bahwa dia sudah lama mengenal Baekhyun dan bukan sekadar ketemu di ruang makan tadi. Baekhyun maklum, ini tentunya gara-gara Luhan hadir di kamar sebelah. Setiap saat monyet kecil itu bisa inspeksi dan menimbulkan onar kalau dilihatnya ada sesuatu yang kurang menyenangkan hatinya. Sebagai anak orang kaya, Luhan tentu saja sudah biasa dimanja dan adatnya pun jadi disesuaikan dengan kebiasaan itu. Baekhyun tidak mau ada ribut-ribut. Apalagi karena di antara Chanyeol dan dirinya memang tak ada apa-apa, jadi rugi betul kalau sampai disangka yang tidak-tidak, pikirnya.

Setelah semua piring dan sendok garpu beres dikeringkan, Chanyeol menggantungkan kembali lap di tempatnya. Lalu dikeluarkannya sapu tangan untuk mengeringkan jari-jarinya. Baekhyun melihat lipatan sapu tangan biru yang tidak disetrika itu. Rupanya sejak ia berhenti, tak ada orang yang sempat menyetrika. Chanyeol pasti repot dan Luhan mana mau.

"Sapu tangan robek itu masih kau pakai terus!" Baekhyun nyeletuk tanpa dipikir lagi. Chanyeol yang tengah melap tangan segera membuka lipatan-lipatan sapu tangannya. Benar saja, ada sudut yang robek.

"O, iya! Aku tidak tahu!" katanya tersipu. Saking malunya, saat itu ia tidak teringat untuk bertanya dari mana Baekhyun bisa tahu?! Tapi setelah kembali ke tempatnya, Chanyeol mendadak teringat insiden itu dan jadi keheranan.

"Dari mana Baekhyun bisa tahu sapu tanganku robek?" gumamnya setengah bertanya pada Luhan, lalu diceritakannya apa yang tadi terjadi. Hati gadis itu tercekat. Diam-diam dia menyesali kecerobohan temannya yang asal ngomong itu. Tentu saja Chanyeol jadi curiga!

"Mungkin dulu kau pernah juga memakai sapu tangan itu dan ia pernah melihat kalau itu sudah robek!" sahut Luhan berusaha meyakinkan bahwa Baekhyun tentunya bukan cenayang yang bisa melihat sesuatu dalam saku orang lain.

Chanyeol terdiam menerima penjelasan seakan sudah puas, tapi sebenarnya jauh dari itu, pikirannya terus-menerus berputar mencari jawaban yang lebih masuk akal. Makin dikaji, terasa makin banyak keanehan muncul sekitar gadis lembut yang pendiam itu, pikirnya. Senyum serta tatapannya terkadang sangat misterius. Adakah rahasia yang terpaksa disimpannya dalam kalbu?! Adakah duka yang pernah melanda hatinya, sehingga pantulan matanya senantiasa ragu dan samar seakan terselubung sehelai tirai paksaan?!

Terlalu banyak tanda tanya yang meletup sekitar dirinya, seperti buih-buih kecil yang timbul setelah ombak berlalu. Misalnya, Baekhyun kelihatan begitu terbiasa di apartemennya, sehingga tidak perlu bantuan di dapur. Dia juga tahu warna gelas yang harus dipakai untuk makan camilan atau makan nasi. Chanyeol mempunyai hobi yang aneh. Ia suka sekali mengumpulkan gelas-gelas keramik bertangkai dari segala tempat. Ada yang biru, kenang-kenangan dari pernikahan Pangeran Charles dan Lady Di, ada yang coklat keemasan memperingati hari ulang tahun Ratu, ada yang putih, ada yang hijau; masih ada lagi yang merah, yang kuning, yang jingga, dan lain lain. Yang terakhir ini dibelinya di tempat pelelangan teh, bukan untuk peringatan hari besar apa pun. Warnanya jingga terang dengan hiasan hijau berbentuk hati. Ini khusus untuk sarapan, disertai tatakan piring yang serasi warna serta bentuknya.

Nah, untuk makan kue-kue di sore hari, ia selalu senang memakai gelas putih yang penuh gambar kucing-kucing kecil dalam segala pose. Tentu saja ia tak pernah menggembar-gemborkan kebiasaan itu melalui iklan radio ataupun gosip percakapan biasa. Jadi, apakah cuma kebetulan Baekhyun mengambil gelas-gelas itu untuk minum kopi?! Benarkah ia bukan cenayang yang bisa menembus pikiran orang?! Cuma ada dua jawaban. Ya dan tidak. Dan masing-masing mengandung arti yang dalam. Hm. Dia harus tahu sampai tuntas!

Ketika Baekhyun turun dari loteng rumah keluarga Graham pada hari Selasa berikutnya, ia terkejut mendapati Chanyeol sudah menunggu di lantai bawahnya. Sudah lama dia melupakan kebiasaan laki-laki ini, sehingga tak pernah lagi berharap akan melihatnya duduk berjongkok di depan pintu dekat anak tangga.

"Hei!" sapanya dengan ketawa yang misterius.

"Hei!" sambutnya setengah gugup.

"Mampirlah sebentar ke tempatku" undangnya seraya loncat berdiri.

"Mungkin lain kali, Chanyeol. Aku sibuk," sahutnya mau melangkah terus. Tapi Chanyeol tentu saja bukan Chanyeol kalau dibiarkannya seorang gadis manis menolak undangannya. Disambarnya lengan Baekhyun dan tidak diizinkannya dia melangkah turun.

"Sudah lama kita tidak makan kue dadar bersama," katanya seakan kangen.

"Betul!" sahut Baekhyun agak memberungut. "Aku sangka kau sudah lupa padaku! Tumben hari ini ingat lagi."

"Aku baru kembali dari Sydney Jumat lalu. Minggunya kan kita ketemu di asrama. Ayam gulungnya enak sekali."

"Mmm. Maaf tidak punya receh." Baekhyun mendengus mendengar pujian yang sudah basi itu. "Ayolah. Biarkan aku pergi."

"Jangan begitu. Mari masuk dulu. Aku minta maaf, karena tak sempat memberi tahumu aku pergi. Masa kau sampai ngambek?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" cetus Baekhyun melotot. "Memangnya kenapa harus ngambek? Kau kan bukan kekasihku!"

Chanyeol meringis mendengar ucapan yang tajam itu, tapi ia tetap tersenyum. Baekhyun mengibaskan lengan ingin lepas, namun Chanyeol malah mempererat cekalannya. Dipertontonkannya senyum simpanannya yang paling manis. Dan rayuan mautnya tentu saja sudah lulus testing sekian belas gadis di Seoul. Baekhyun yang relatif masih lugu, dengan cuma seorang Kris sebagai sertifikat pengalamannya, tentu saja susah melawan.

"Ayolah Baek. Jangan begitu. Kalau tidak ngambek, ayo mampir. Kalau tak mau, tandanya memang sedang ngambek"

"Aku memang tidak ngambek, tapi aku tidak mau mampir. Kubilang lain kali, sekarang aku sedang sibuk Lain kali aku pasti mampir."

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tajam, lalu dia mendesis perlahan seraya pameran senyum odol. "Bagaimana kalau aku mengadukan pada Luhan kalau kau ngambek?"

"Kau gila!" seru Baekhyun terbelalak. "Luhan pasti akan marah besar. Namaku pasti akan hancur sampai ke ujung dunia! Takkan ada tempat lagi bagiku untuk menaruh muka!"

"Nah, rupanya kau sudah paham akibatnya! Karena itu jangan kau paksa aku untuk melaporkan, kau sekarang tak mau lagi main ketempatku!"

"Kau berani mengadu? Kau tak takut Luhan nanti marah padamu?"

"Aku tidak peduli! Lagipula ia tidak akan berani marah padaku! Ayo, mau masuk atau mau aku adukan?"

"Ini pemerasan!" seru Baekhyun marah. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Bukan! Jangan bilang begitu. Aku cuma ingin kau temani makan bingsoo. Mau dong?"

"Bingsoo?" Dari mana monster ini tahu bahwa aku paling suka bingsoo, pikir Baekhyun geregetan. Mungkin dia mengompes keterangan dari Luhan?! Memang mereka sering sekali bikin bingsoo di asrama. Dan ratunya tentu saja Baekhyun.

"Aku membeli buah-buahan segar dan sirup untuk membuat bingsoo.." Lalu diseretnya Baekhyun yang sudah lemah lututnya itu mendekati pintu rumah."Aku repot...," kilah Baekhyun dengan suara melemah. Bayangan yang segar membuat liurnya hampir berbuih.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku laporkan pada Luhan. Kau harus menerima undanganku!" kata Chanyeol dengan tegas. Lalu tanpa menunggu bantahan lagi, dibukanya pintu dan didorongnya Baekhyun ke dalam.

Mata gadis itu segera jelalatan mencari semangkuk bingsoo. Ternyata tidak ada! Mengertilah dia, Chanyeol sudah berdusta. Mungkin cuma akal bulus untuk menjebaknya.

Ketika lelaki itu sedang lengah, Baekhhyun secepat kilat melompat ke pintu lalu memutar kenob pintu. Tapi seperti rusa betina melihat anaknya dalam bahaya, Chanyeol pun segera melompat ke sampingnya. Ia berdiri di antara pintu dan Baekhyun, menghalangi jalan keluarnya.

"Jangan pergi, Baekhyun. Ada yang mau aku katakan!" Suaranya kini setengah memohon, tidak mengandung ancaman.

"Aku tidak mau diancam-ancam!"

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Aku terpaksa melakukannya supaya kau mau mampir."

"Huh! Kau cuma ingat kesenangan sendiri, ya? Kau tidak tahu, bukan main repotnya aku! Ini kan musim. ujian!"

"Sekali lagi, maafkan aku. Aku... aku... sebenarnya sangat menyukaimu. Aku... aku... rasa, aku... sudah jatuh cinta padamu!" Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat terakhir cepat-cepat seakan takut tercekik sesuatu. Setelah itu ia menelan ludah dengan rupa dungu.

Plak!

Tamparan itu datang tanpa alarm, sehingga wajah Chanyeol yang bersemu merah di pipi membayangkan rasa kaget yang sangat. Tapi mata Chanyeol lebih menakutkan. Mereka memancarkan kebencian yang menyala.

"Itu yang mau kau katakan pada teman baik kekasihmu?!" bentak Baekhyun dengan marah. "Kau tidak menghargai kepercayaan yang diberikan Luhan padamu! Dan kau menyinggung perasaanku! Kau pikir aku semurah itu?!"

Lalu tiba-tiba, begitu saja air matanya menderas turun. Baekhyun mendadak teringat pada Kris. Mungkin begitu juga ulah Kris terhadap zitao. Hanya bedanya, mungkin temannya itu segera menyambut baik. Apakah ia akan merendahkan diri seperti Zitao cuma untuk sepotong cinta, dengan melukai hati orang lain?! Tidak!

Chanyeol menggosok-gosok pipinya yang pedih. Ia belum bisa memutuskan akan marah atau ketawa terbahak ditempeleng begitu. Sebab seumur hidup belum pernah ia kena tampar sepotong tangan lembut. Ketika melihat air mata bercucuran, dia sangat terkejut. Hati laki-lakinya jadi kehilangan akal, bingung dan panik. Tentu saja ia tidak menduga bahwa Baekhyun terkenang pada mantan kekasihnya yang tidak setia.

"Ampuni aku, Baekhyun. Aku tidak menyangka akan menyinggung perasaanmu. Maaf. Aku sama sekali tidak menganggapmu ini murah. Aku..."

"Ada sesuatu yang memaksaku mengatakannya tadi padamu." Sambungnya.

Chanyeol menyentuh bahu Baekhyun dan ketika gadis itu tidak berontak, dipegangnya lebih erat. Dikeluarkannya sapu tangan dan disusutnya air mata sepanjang pipi. Baekhyun mengeluarkan sapu tangannya sendiri, lalu membersit hidung. Dia berusaha menghentikan tangisnya, lalu ditatapnya Chanyeol dengan mata yang masih berbinar basah.

"Aku menghargaimu, Chanyeol. Jangan menjadi lelaki yang tidak setia!" ucapnya dengan suara hampir tak terdengar. Chanyeol mengatupkan bibirnya erat-erat dan mengangguk berulang-ulang dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Sekarang aku harus pulang!" kata gadis itu dengan tegas sambil mendorong Chanyeol ke samping agar dia dapat membuka pintu.

"Nanti aku antarkan!" kata Chanyeol dengan cepat "Matamu lebih baik kau basuh dulu agar tak terlalu merah. Kebetulan mobilku baru kembali dari bengkel, aku mau mencoba jalan-nya."

Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa membantah, lalu melangkah ke kamar mandi. Chanyeol menyambar lengannya sekeluarnya dari sana.

"Baekhyun, soal bingsoo itu, aku tidak bohong. Aku bukannya mau memancingmu dengan akal bulus. Aku memang berniat ingin membuat bingsoo, tapi aku tunggu kau yang bikin..."

Baekhyun tidak menanggapi. Chanyeol menyeretnya ke dapur, lalu memperlihatkannya sepelastik buah-buahan dan 2 botol sirup. Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku tak ingin hari ini," keluhnya pelan.

"Aku mengerti. Lain kali saja. Kapan kau datang lagi ke loteng? Jumat, bukan? Aku tunggu, ya."

"Lebih baik kau panggil Luhan saja. Buah-buahan itu mungkin takkan tahan begitu lama."

"Itu soal gampang. Aku bisa membeli yang baru," sahutnya tanpa menanggapi usul Baekhyun untuk memanggil Luhan. Baekhyun menghela napas dan mengumpulkan keberaniannya yang terakhir sebelum dia melangkah pulang.

"Chanyeol, kalau kau ingin aku main lagi ke sini, kau mesti berjanji takkan pernah lagi mengulangi pernyataan konyol seperti tadi! Kalau kau tak mau janji, aku juga tak mau mampir lagi ke sini! Ingatlah, kekasihmu adalah Luhan. Dialah calon istrimu! Aku adalah teman baiknya. Sampai kapan pun aku takkan pernah jatuh cinta padamu!" Ditatapnya Chanyeol yang terdiam seperti kerbau dungu.

"Nah," katanya tegas, "kau mau berjanji padaku kan?"

"Ya, ya, ya," sahut Chanyeol gelagapan seakan baru dibangunkan dari mimpi, "Aku... berjanji.. Tapi Jumat kau betui datang, ya?"

Baekhyun menarik napas lega dan mengangguk.

Bersambung…


	8. Chapter 7

BAEKHYUN

(TESA FROM MARGA-T)

ChanBaek

Remake

Tesa from Marga T

GS

Jumat berikutnya Baekhyun memenuhi janjinya datang main ke tempat Chanyeol untuk membuat bingsoo.

"Sebenarnya, kenapa sih kau tidak meyuruh Luhan saja?"

"Berarti aku mesti menunggu sampai dia mengambil cuti. Apa kau belum juga paham? kekasihku tak punya waktu untuk hal-hal lain kecuali dua. Pertama, kuliah! Kedua, praktikum! Aku ini cuma jadi sampingan yang tak berarti."

Baekhyun mengerti, laki-laki ini kesepian dan butuh teman. Itu saja, tidak lebih. Kalau toh ia mengucapkan yang tidak-tidak tempo hari, itu cuma keterlepasan biasa atau mungkin juga untuk menyanjung Baekhyun agar mau memenuhi setiap permintaannya, misalnya sering-sering mampir. Chanyeol tidak tahu Baekhyun paling kuat terhadap rayuan. Sebab dulu dia sudah kenyang dirayu oleh Kris dan ternyata semuanya hanya bualan belaka.

Seakan bisa menduga jalan pikiran Baekhyun, Chanyeol melanjutkan sendiri, "Kau tentunya heran kenapa aku mau saja disepelekan seperti kain rombengan. Yah! Terkadang aku pun ingin berontak. Tapi cinta kami sudah menemui terlalu banyak rintangan. Kami sudah berjuang terlalu lama menentang kekolotan serta kemunafikan orangtua kami. Kalau kami putus, ibaratnya menyerah pada larangan mereka yang kami anggap sama sekali tak masuk akal. Mereka bersaing dalam pemasaran produk-produk mereka, lalu permusuhan itu pun mau mereka libatkan atas diri anak-anak mereka. Dan sekarang, setelah ketahuan Luhan sebenarnya acuh saja padaku, aku tak bisa mundur lagi. Justru kini mereka mulai mau merestui hubungan ini." Chanyeol menghela napasnya.

Lalu melanjutkan "Gara-garaku juga. Waktu aku kecelakaan tempo hari, aku selalu mengirim surat yang _ditulis oleh Baekhee, gadis yang tak bisa akulupakan_ —memuji-muji ketelatenan Luhan merawatku. Padahal yang dipuji itu entah sedangasyik di laboratorium mana. Atau tengah melotot mendengarkan kuliah. Orangtuaku jadi berkesan baik pada Luhan, lalu melakukan pendekatan ke pihak sana. Orangtua Luhan juga rupanya bukan bangsa pendendam. Nah, akhirnya mereka mencapai persetujuan..."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, lalu tersenyum sendu. Baekhyun bingung, tidak mengerti bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan pemuda itu. Senyumnya tak bisa ditafsirkan maknanya. Hubungan sudah direstui, daripada jingkrak-jingkrak kesenangan, tapi malah meringis?!

"Pasti Luhan senang sekali, ya!" seru Baekhyun dengan kegembiraan yang dibuat-buat.

"Entahlah," sahut Chanyeol setengah mengeluh. "Anak itu aneh. Di depan orang banyak, dia selalu memanjakan diriku. Mestinya itu berarti dia bahagia bersamaku. Tapi kalau cuma berduaan, dia justru jadi tak peduli. Malah aku yang mesti memanjakan dan melayaninya. Menyediakan makan, mencuci piring, atau masak-masak. Tapi kalau ada orang lain, dia tampaknya manis padaku."

Dan Baekhyun tahu betapa menyenangkannya Luhan kalau sedang manis! Itukah sebabnya Chanyeol jadi enggan melepaskan diri? Eh, kenapa ia berpikir sampai ke situ?! Iya atau tidak, itu kan bukanurusannya. Ia kan cuma tempat orang menumpahkan unek-unek yang tak bisa diceritakannya pada sembarang kuping.

Rupanya Chanyeol sedang kerasukan setan bingsoo yang lezat itu. Bicaranya makin lama makin lancar dan juga makin ngawur. Kalau bisa, barangkali ia mau menumpahkan seluruh isi hatinya pada orang yang saat itu berada di depannya. Dan kebetulan saja manusia itu adalah dia, pikir Baekhyun.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku tidak kelihatan karena aku pergi ke Sydney. Pamanku datang untuk urusan bisnis. Dia tidak sempat mampir kemari, jadi dimintanya aku saja yang ke sana. Kata Paman, orangtuaku sudah menemui orangtua Luhan. Mereka sudah setuju dengan hubungan kami dan pertunangan kami malah minta agar dipercepat. Kalau bisa dua bulan lagi tanggal dua puluh tujuh!"

"Herannya, aku malah tak merasa senang, biasa-biasa saja. Padahal cinta ini sudah aku perjuangkan mati-matian bertahun-tahun lamanya. Malah aku pernah mengancam tak bakal mau pulang lagi ke Seoul jika hubungan kami tidak direstui. Tapi kini…" Dia mengangkat bahunya."Mungkin begitu sifat manusia," sambungnya terus. "Yang membuatnya bersemangat adalah perjuangan untuk mencapai sesuatu. Tapi setelah impiannya tercapai, ya rasanya tak ada yang istimewa. Biasa saja."

Baekhyun membisu sejak tadi, sebab Chanyeol tidak menunggu jawaban apa-apa darinya. Yang diperlukannya hanyalah sepasang kuping pendengar yang anteng. Dan Baekhyun pun menjalankan peran yang diberikan itu dengan baik. Namun dalam hati, dia toh berpikir juga. Chanyeol akan segera tukar cincin dengan Luhan. Senangkah ia? Atau malah sedih?!Entahlah. Yang jelas hatinya mendadak terasa lega seolah sudah terlepas dari bahaya. Ya, ya, kalau Chanyeol sudah resmi terikat, berarti godaan bagi Chanyeol akan berakhir. Ia pasti takkan mau mengingat-ingat lagi siapa Baekhee itu, atau wanita-wanita lain, misalnya... dirinya sendiri. Dan jauh di sudut hatinya, ada suara yang menyindir godaan akan berakhir bagi Chanyeol dan bagi dirinya sendiri juga, bukan?!

Kalau dipikir-pikir, ia memang tidak bisa menemukan alasan yang tepat kenapa dia selalu mampir ke sana. Yah, mungkin karena ia senang saja berada di tempat Chanyeol. Mungkin juga ia haus pujian untuk kue-kuenya yang lezat. Mungkin pula sekadar perintang mana yang benar. Yang jelas, katanya pada diri sendiri, Chanyeol itu dianggapnya tidak lebih dari seorang kakak baginya.

 _Benarkah?_

Ya, ya, dia merindukan kakak lelakinya di Seoul. Selama ini Baekbom yang selalu mengawalnya ke mana-mana. Terlebih setelah terjadinya musibah dengan Kris. Kini ia jauh dari rumah dan merasa sebatang kara. Ia rindu perhatian dari seorang kakak. Nah, Chanyeol-lah penggantinya. Tidak lebih!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Begitulah beberapa minggu berlalu. Chanyeol kembali seperti dulu, baik, ramah namun acuh tak acuh seakan setengah linglung. Terkadang dia memanggil Baekhyun dengan nama Luhan, menyuruhnya membuatkan kopi, lalu minta maaf ketika dia menyadari kekeliruannya.

"Tak apa," sahut Baekhyun tertawa. "Hati-hati, jangan sampai memanggil kekasihmu dengan nama Baekhyun. Luhan bisa marah."

"Aku akan hati-hati," janji Chanyeol nyengir-nyengir malu. "Barangkali aku sudah kebanyakan belajar, otakku sering konslet. Apa jadinya kalau aku nanti mengecupmu? Gawat, gawat, gawat!"Chanyeol menggeleng-geleng, sementara Baekhyun cepat melarikan diri ke dapur. Ia tidak mau wajahnya yang terasa panas itu terlihat oleh Chanyeol. Sebab berani taruhan pipinya pasti semerah kepiting rebus.

Selain keliru menyebut nama, Chanyeol rupanya kadang melupakan juga hal-hal lain. Misalnya, nama skuter saingan Vespa, seminggu lamanya tidak bisa diingatnya. Dia uring-uringan dan gelisah.

"Barangkali aku sudah kena Alzheimer," katanya pada setiap teman kuliah. "Kalau dalam sepuluh hari ingatanku tidak pulih, aku terpaksa harus membawa otakku ke labor buat Pit!"Untunglah sebelum jatuh tempo, mendadak muncul dalam kepalanya kata Lambretta. Dia langsung menelepon Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, aku sudah ingat! Lambretta! Iya, kan? Saingan Vespa kan Lambretta, bukan? Hahaha, aku masih normal! Aku masih bisa melamar ke bagian bedah!"

"Syukurlah, Chanyeol. Aku senang sekali mendengarnya. Tapiii, apa kau sudah beritahu Luhan?"

Hahaha di seberang sana mendadak sirna. Suaranya kedengaran lesu ketika dia mengaku, "Belum. Aku takut mengganggunya. Di samping itu, aku juga sebenarnya tak tahu dia ada di mana, sedang kuliah vak apa."

"Oh, kalau tak salah, Luhan tidak kuliah kok hari ini. Tadi aku melihatnya di ruang cuci, Anak-anak kan biasanya cuma mencuci kalau ada di rumah, khawatir pakaian disambar tangan jail kalau ditinggal. Mau aku panggilkan?"

"Ah, tak perlu. Nanti dia terganggu, padahal ini kan tidak penting."

"Kalau menggangguku sih, boleh ya?" Baekhyun nyeletuk tanpa dipikir lagi. Setelah mendengar Chanyeol menarik napas kaget, Baekhyun segera menyesal.

"O.. ooh.. maafkan aku. Aku sama sekali tidak berpikir kau juga mungkin tak maudiganggu. Maaf Baekhyun, aku..."

"Hei, aku hanya bercanda..." potong Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol terus menyambung.

"Oke, nanti jam dua belas malam aku aku akan mengganggumu lagi! Byel"

Baekhyun ingin protes, tapi juga ingin ketawa. Monyet jantan ini bukannya lapor apa-apa pada biangnya, eh, malah selalu mengadu tampangnya sudah pantas jadi ibu asrama, pikirnya masam. Tapi tidak urung, hatinya gembira sekali mendengar Chanyeol mengadu padanya.

Ketika berjumpa dengan Luhan di dapur menjelang makan siang, Baekhyun langsung melapor perihal telepon tadi. Maksudnya untuk berbagi kegembiraan bahwa Chanyeol tidak pikun.

"Cih," keluh Luhan setengah jengkel. "Segala urusan kecil begitu saja mau diiklankan ke seluruh dunia!"

Baekhyun tertegun, kecewa dan tersinggung. Tidakkah ia tahu betapa pentingnya hal itu bagi Chanyeol?! Apakah ia sama sekali tidak mau peduli?!

"Untung bukan aku yang diteleponnya!" tukasnya lagi seraya menggiling wortel, minumannya setiap hari.

"Lu, apa kau tak mengerti betapa petingnya hal ini baginya? Kalau dia linglung terus, kan berarti dia tak bakalan diizinkan masuk spesialisasi bedah, bukan?"

"Dan memang lebih baik juga jangan!" sahut Luhan sambil menuang sari wortel ke dalam gelas. "Kau tahu apa, sih? Ahli bedah itu kerjanya tak kenal waktu. Tengah malam pun mesti siaga untuk mengoperasi kasus gawat darurat. Kurang tidur, harus konsentrasi terus, tenaga diperah seperti kuda... sanggupkah dia? Dan aku? Kalau aku jadi istrinya, pasti ikut-ikutan terbangun kalau dia dipanggil orang?!"

Baekhyun terdiam. Kalau dikaji-kaji, keberatan Luhan bisa diterima juga. Siapa sih yang mau dibangunkan tengah enak-enak tidur? Siapa yang mau suaminya gentayangan di malam buta dengan gunting dan skalpel di tangan melepaskan usus yang terjepit atau menghentikan perdarahan di bawah tengkorak yang hancur?! Tapi, kalau dipikir lebih lanjut, lalu siapa yang akan menolong korban-korban gawat itu bila semua orang seperti Luhan pikirannya?! Ah, entahlah! Paling aman, setuju saja sama Luhan!

"Ya, mungkin kau benar. Aku tak pernah terpikir ke situ," sahut Baekhyun yang tengah menyiapkan makan siang.

"Tentu saja aku benar!" sembur Luhan dengan garang. "Hanya Chanyeol yang tak punya pikiran. Orang itu tak pernah memperhatikan kepentingan orang lain. Selalu dirinya sendiri yang jadi sumbu dunia. Nomor satu,kepentingannya. Nomor dua, kepentingannya. Nomor tiga pun masih kepentingannya! Terkadang aku sebal."

Baekhyun kebingungan mendengar ocehan temannya. Disana ngeluh, gadisnya tak punya waktu untuknya. Disini marah-marah, Lelakinya cuma ingat kepentingannya sendiri. Inikah yang disebut perang dunia?! Ketika Baekhyun tidak memberi komentar apa pun, Luhan menoleh lalu mengerutkan kening.

"Hei, bagaimana asal mulanya sampai Chanyeolku itu jadi suka mengadu padamu?"

Astaga! Bukan main kagetnya Baekhyun ditanyai begitu. Tentu saja ia tak siap dengan jawaban. Sekejap itu mulutnya yang mau mencicip sup jadi menganga seperti mulut ikan kakap di luar air. Chanyeol-ku!

Untung Yixing muncul seakan diutus dari langit dan Luhan tidak berani meneruskan cecerannya. Sambil menggerendeng seperti anjing yang baru dicekoki afrodisiak, dia berlalu dengan segelas air wortel yang dicampur sari mentimun.

"Ramuan apa lagi itu?" tanya Yixing yang selalu ingin tahu seperti anak balita."Segar, ya?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Kok bau amoniak?!"

"Matamu! Ini kan wortel, mentimun, dan pir!"

"Oh, aku sangka urine kemarin dari kulkas!"

"Enak saja! Biarpun Chanyeol-ku yang menyuruh, aku tak akan mau!" sergah Luhan seraya berjalan ke kamarnya,

Yixing mengawasi sampai Luhan lenyap di tikungan koridor, lalu dia menoleh pada Baekhyun yang baru saja menggelar tatakan makannya.

"Kenapa sih kangguru kita itu? Kok seperti lokomotif yang salah pemanasan?"

"Chanyeol sedang sibuk bikin makalah. Luhan sendiri tahulah. Aku juga tak ngerti mengapa ia sewot di siang cerah ini!" Baekhyun enggan membeberkan urusan orang lain.

"Eh, kok paham betul kau urusan dalam negeri orang lain? Barangkali kau sendiri yang ngetik makalahnya? Apa sih judulnya?"

"Jongin itu temannya si Chanyeol. Kebetulan saja aku dengar Jongin bilang begitu, apa sih yang diherankan?"

"Oh, begitu! Eh, Baek, mau tidak aku kasih nasihat? Jangan sampai kau terlibat sama urusan pribadi Luhan. Fatal nantinya. Aku sahabat lamanya jadi aku tahu berapa voltage tegangan amarahnya. Huh, Bisa membakar seluruh kota!"

"Siapa pula yang ingin terlibat?" katanya ringan, tapi dalam hati Baekhyun diam-diam gemetar juga. Yixing ini memang punya bakat jadi ia bisa cepat-cepat menemukan jawaban yang masuk akal. Sebab temannya yang istimewa ini tidak gampang-gampang dipuaskan kalau sudah curiga. Pendeknya, ia takkan heran kalau kelak Yixing beralih dari akuntansi ke akademi calon-calon CIA atau KGB. Namun yang gawat adalah kalau sahabat karib Luhan ini sampai bicara yang tidak-tidak di depan Luhan dengan cerpen picisannya.

Sekali lagi untung baginya, keseratus ekor cacing dalam usus Yixing sudah sejak setengah jam yang lalu melakukan demo minta nasi, jadi anak itu pun terbirit-birit membuka kulkasnya mencari sisa-sisa kemarinyang masih bisa dimakan.

Ketika bahaya sudah lewat, Baekhyun diam-diam mengelap peluh nya. Untuk selanjutnya kau mesti lebih hati-hati kalau bicara. Sialan! katanya memperingatkan diri sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada suatu hari, seperti biasa Baekhyun sedang berkunjung di tempat Chanyeol. Ia tengah membuat kue apple pie sambil bersenandung pelan. Hatinya sedang riang. Kemarin ia menerima surat dari rumah memberitakan kelahiran tiga anak Mopi, anjing spaniel kesayangannya. Cucu-cucunya - _baekhyun menyebutnya seperti itu_ \- itu begitu mempesona, sehingga ia langsung menghias meja belajarnya dengan foto-foto cucu-cucunya.

Sambil mengadoni kue pikirannya terbang mengarungi samudera, hinggap di jendela rumahnya, menengok ke dalam. Ibunya pasti tengah menggendong salah satu anak Mopi sambil memegangi botol susu, sementara Mina, adiknya, menyusui yang lain. Mopi sudah beberapa kali melahirkan dan selalu dilayani dengan telaten oleh seluruh keluarga.

Ah, senangnya kalau bisa terus tinggal di rumah. pikirnya melamun. Apa yang kucari di sini sebetulnya?! Semua yang kucintai ada di rumah. Hanya karena patah hati...

"Baekhee!" tiba-tiba didengarnya panggilan dari depan.

"Ya!"

Pasti Chanyeol memerlukan sesuatu. Kasihan memang kalau orang mesti tergantung pada manusia lain untuk hal-hal sekecil apa pun. Beruntung dia masih memiliki penglihatan yang baik. Walaupun Chanyeol itu lebih sering cerewet daripada anteng, namun Baekhyun toh bersyukur telah mengenalnya. Sebab dengan begitu dia bisa lebih menghargai apa yang dimilikinya. Seandainya ia tak pernah ketemu orang cacat, barangkali dia akan terus mengeluh dan mengesah, dan selalu merasa kekurangan, serta mengasihani diri karena dikhianati kekasih.

Tergopoh-gopoh dibukanya celemek, lalu berlari ke depan. Dalam pikirannya dia sudah membayangkan Chanyeol terguling dari kursi roda. Suaranya barusan begitu mendesak.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sedikit terengah, lalu dia terpaku di tempat. Wajahnya seketika itu juga menjadi pucat seperti kertas. Matanya nyalang menatap ke depan dengan penuh ketakutan.

Disana Chanyeol tengah memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Pemuda itu sedang duduk dengan santainya di atas sepeda olahraganya. Dan matanya sama sekali tidak -pelan lelaki itu menapakkan kaki kirinya di lantai, lalu mengayunkan yang sebelah lagi, sehingga dia berdiri tegak. Kemudian langkah demi langkah ia maju menghampiri Baekhyun. Seakan melihat ET, Baekhyun mundur ketakutan, sampai akhirnya dia terjebak oleh tembok. Sementara itu Chanyeol tidak juga berhenti melangkah. Ketika sudah tiba di hadapan Baekhyun dikurungnya gadis itu dengan kedua tangan menempel di dinding.

"Nah, sekarang aku ingin dengar siapa namamu yang sebenarnya! Awas jangan bohong! Siapa namamu, anak manis?"

Baekhyun tidak sanggup bersuara. Bibirnya terkatup macam kerang, sementara matanyamakin membelalak.

"Ayo, bilang!"

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan lemah. "Hm. Anak nakal?! Apa aku harus menelepon Luhan untuk meminta bantuan? Mungkin Luhan lebih ingat?"

"Ja... ngan! Jangan memanggilnya! Tamat riwayatku kalau Luhan sampai tahu aku ada di sini!"

"Nah, jadi kau sudah ingat lagi siapa namamu? Sudah? Ayo, aku belum mendengar apa-apa. Sebut yang keras."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menyemburkan jawaban.

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Semoga kau tak bisa tidur tujuh hari tujuh malam!" kutuknya sengit. Tapi Chanyeol mana peduli kutukan seorang gadis manis. Setan pun pasti bersimpati pada mereka berdua dan tidak mau mengganggu.

"Jadi Baekhee itu nama siapa?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau tanyakan!" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh. Tadi aku memanggil Baekhee, kenapa kau yang datang kalau itu bukan namamu?"

"Ku pikir kau memanngil Baekhyun tadi. Lagipula disini hanya ada aku dan kau, jadi siapa lagi yang kau panggil selain aku?"

"Belum tentu aku mau memanggilmu, kan? Mungkin juga aku cuma melamun, lalu mendadak tercetus nama itu dari bibirku. Iya, kan? Kau tentunya tak tahu, aku tak pernahmelupakan Baekhee. Aku selalu teringat padanya siang dan malam."

"Itu urusanmu!" ucap Baekhyun dengan lagak jemu. "Biarkan aku ke dapur lagi kalau kau memang tak memanggilku. Apple pie ku nanti tidak matang-matang." Baekhyun tak berani menatap orang di depannya.

Chanyeol tidak membubarkan kurungannya, tapi sebelah tangannya mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dan menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Baekhee" ujarnya dengan lembut, "kenapa kau tidak berani memandangku?"

"Namaku bukan Baekhee!" bentak Baekhyun dengan marah.

"Kau tak perlu latihan banyak sebelum pintar berdusta!" Chanyeol tertawa, tanpa melepaskan dagu di tangannya.

"Kalau kaupikir aku akan tergoda oleh segala ocehanmu, kau keliru, Chanyeol! Biarkan aku pergi ke dapur sekarang atau... aku takkan pernah datang lagi kemari!" ancam Baekhyun melotot.

"Ck..ck..ck.. Cantiknya wajahmu jika sedang marah seperti itu! Baekhee, kau pasti akan datang lagi kemari. Kau mau taruhan?"

"Hm. Besar sekali egomu!"

"Tentu. Sebesar cinta di hatiku dan..."

"Hm," dengus Baekhyun mengejek. "Kalau aku boleh tahu, apa sebabnya kau begitu yakin akan menang taruhan?"

"Sebab... kalau saja kau sabar aku selesai bicara tadi, pasti kau sudah tahu... sebab, cintamu juga sebesar cintaku!"

"Apa? Cih, sungguh menggelikan! Cintaku? Cintaku pada siapa? Padamu? Ah, jangan coba-coba bikin kangguru tertawa ya! Jika kau pikir aku akan tertarik pada orang yang begitu cerewet sepertimu, wah, barangkali kau benar-benar sudah pikun," ejek Baekhyun tak kepalang tanggung.

"Oh, jadi kau tahu bahwa aku ini cerewet? Dari mana? Pasti bukan dari Luhan, kan? Selama kau berkali-kali main ke sini, seingatku, aku selalu ramah dan tenang. Seingatku, aku cuma pernah sering cerewet pada seorang saja. Bukan Luhan, bukan juga Byun Baekhyun. Tapi, Tapi Kim Baekhee! Ya, aku tahu, aku sangat cerewet pada waktu itu. Ini salah, itu tak beres. Ini belum dikerjakan, sudah datang perintah lain. Waktu itu aku betul-berul seperti setan, jahat, dan cemburu pada setiap manusia yang sehat. Tapi Baekhee dengan tabah selalu melayani permintaanku. Kerap kali aku berpikir, alangkah nyamannya jika ditemani perempuan seperti itu seumur hidup. Bukan main bahagianya aku seandainya Luhan bisa seperti Baekhee. Karena itu aku merasa amat kecewa ketika mendengarnya sudah pulang ke Korea tanpa menemuiku lagi. Bahkan seorang pun tak ada yang tahu alamatnya. Kebanyakan malah belum pernah mendengar namanya. Tapi aku selalu terkenangpadanya. Sering kali aku duduk termenung di .jendela, memikirkannya. Di manakah ia kini? Sedang apa? Kenapa ia pulang? Seandainya hanya kekurangan biaya, aku bersedia membantu, sebab kehadirannya yang sebentar itu dalam hidupku sudah jauh lebih berharga daripada kehadiran sekian banyak gadis lain di sepanjang hidupku. Dan sekarang... setelah aku menemukannya, kaupikir aku akan melepaskannya lagi?"

Ditatapnya mata indah yang kelam penuh panik seperti mata anjing kecil yang terperangkap dalam bahaya. Baekhyun ingin menunduk, tapi dagunya dipegangi terus. Ia tak berdaya mengelakkan tatapan yang begitu menyelidik ke dalam hatinya. Ia menggigil.

"Aku... aku sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang apa yang barusan kau ceritakan itu."

"Ah, jadi kau tak mengerti? Kasihan sekali. Apa perlu kuajarkan dulu a-b-c-nya dari mula? Baekhee, aku tahu kau tak sebodoh itu! Ayo, mengakulah bahwa kau memang Baekhee!"

"Huh. Mana mungkin!" Baekhyun pura-pura tertawa geli padahal hatinya berdegup kencang mencari jalan keluar. Seandainya macan ini nekat menuntut penjelasan dari Luhan, habislah dia! Namanya, hari depannya. Hancur sudah! Bagaimana ya membuatnya Chanyeol percaya bahwa ia bukan Baekhee?! Huh! Gara-gara melamun ke rumah, jadi tidak siaga!

"Aku bukan Kim Baekhee, masa kau mau memaksaku mengaku?! Memangnya kau sudah buatkan aku bubur merah-bubur putih, apa?"

Sedetik itu Chanyeol kelihatan ragu. Dan Baekhyun menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk melepaskan dagu agar bisa menyelinap dari bawah lingkaran lengan gerakannya justru mengembalikan kewaspadaan lelaki itu.

"Oh, kalau kau bukan Baekhee, coba bilang, kenapa kau begitu suka main ke sini?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia tak bisa menjawab. Di dalam kamarnya, sebelum tidur, sudah sering kali dia mengajukan pertanyaan begitu pada diri sendiri. Hatinya merasa tidak enak, main-main ke tempat kekasih orang lain rupanya sudah menjadi hobi baginya, apa sebabnya?! Perasaannya risih kalau sudah membayangkan rudingan Luhan terhadapnya di depan anak-anak sedapur. Oh, ke mana akan disembunyikannya malunya?! Namun begitu, sia-sia dicarinya alasan bagi hobi barunya itu. Ia senang berkunjung ke tempat Chanyeol, itu saja. Dan selama pemuda itu dianggapnya sama dengan Baekbom, kakaknya, lantas apa bahayanya?!. Buktinya sampai sekarang tak terjadi apa-apa yang tak diinginkan. Tapi saat ini...

Mendadak dia sadar bahwa Chanyeol masih menunggu jawaban dari bibirnya. Matanya membalas tatapan Chanyeol tanpa kedip. Dan akhirnyaia cuma mengangkat bahu. "Aku kan bukannya suka. Kau sendiri yang memaksaku main kesini. Kalau begitu, sekarang juga aku pulang. Kau tak usah takut, aku takkan muncul lagi!" Baekhyun bergerak ingin meloloskan diri, tapi dicegah.

"Tidak segampang itu. Sebelum pergi, selesaikan dulu persoalan ini agar menjadi jelas. Tahukah kau kenapa aku memaksamu datang ke sini terus? Sebab banyak hal telah membuatku curiga, kau ini mungkin Baekhee! Aku tidak tahu apa maksud Luhan menyembunyikan dirimu aku takkan menyerah sebelum aku tahu siapa bidadariku itu sebenarnya. Baekhee..."

"Berapa kali harus ku tegaskan, namaku bukan Baekhee?! Apa kau perlu melihat fotokopi surat lahir dan KTP?!" seru Baekhyun marah. Dan bencinya, kalau dia sudah kelewat marah, air matanya pun ikut-ikutan berlinang.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti, namamu Byun Baekhyun. Tapi aku juga tahu jika Baekhee adalah kau! Kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol dengan lembut sambil menatap mata gadis itu lebih tajam lagi.

"Tanya Luhan!" cetusnya tanpa dipikir lagi. Ini memang kelemahan yang selalu membuatnya pusing. Ia lebih sering berkata tanpadipikir terlebih dulu, sehingga terkadang membawa akibat yang membuatnya tujuh pusing keliling.

"Aha!" Macan itu kini meraung senang. "Jadi, ada permainan ya antara kau dan Luhan? Dengan kata lain, kau sudah mengaku, kau memang Baekhee, walaupun namamu sebenarnya Baekhyun. Iya, kan?"

Baekhyun tidak mampu menjawab lagi. Dan kebisuannya itu memancing tawa yang lebih gencardari Chanyeol. Wajahnya yang semula diliputi sedikit keraguan, kini bercahaya dan berbinar seperti bulan dimalam hari.

"Dan sekarang, setelah aku menemukan orang yang selama ini membuatku sangat rindu, kau pikir aku akan membiarkannya pergi begitu saja? _'Kau tak usah takut, aku takkan muncul lagi!'_ Chanyeol tertawa menirukan ucapan Baekhyun tadi.

"Jadi, apa maumu?" tanya Baekhyun akhirnya, kewalahan dan ingin lekas-lekas dibebaskan. Hatinya gerah berdekatan begitu dengan lelaki ini, terlebih jantungnya yang sudah menggelepar sejak tadi. Beberapa menit saja lagi, dia khawatir debarnya sudah tak tertahankan dan jantungnya akan Chanyeol seperti kucing yang baru mendapat anak tikus, ia tidak segera menerkam atau melepaskannya, namun mempermainkannya, mengajaknya kejar-kejaran.

"Hm, jadi Baekhee itu buruk rupa, ya?!" goda Chanyeol ketawa geli. "Mana coba ku lihat." Lalutanpa permisi tangan di dagu tadi sudah beralih menyingkap rambut yang menutupi sebagian wajah dan dahinya. Jari telunjuknya mengelus pipinya selintas.

"Hm. Halus. Cantik kok!"

Baekhyun menggertakkan gigi sambil berdoa semoga datang petir yang akan membuatnya meloncat pergi dengan kaget. Tapi surga rupanya sedang istirahat siang dan suasana tetap tenang.

"Apa maumu?" ulang Baekhyun mendesak. Hatinya dongkol sekali tidak bisa melepaskan diri dan terpaksa membiarkan Chanyeol main kucing-tikus dengannya.

"Oh! Mauku banyaaaak sekali."

"Sebut saja! Paling-paling tidak ku ladeni!"

"Benarkah?" Lelaki itu nyengir seakan kurang percaya. Ia seolah mau bilang, memang ada orang disodori undian yang sudah dapat hadiah kesatu ingin menolak?!

"Taruhan?" tantang Baekhyun sengit.

"Aku mau kau menggantikan Luhan di hatiku!" bisik Chanyeol tanpa senyum.

"Huk!" Baekhyun nyaris tercekik napasnya sendiri. Menggantikan? Oh, Tuhan, sudah akan kiamatkah duniaku? Apakah akan Kau biarkan aku hancur binasa hanya gara-gara cinta seorang laki-laki?! Dan... betulkah itu cinta?! Rasanya kalau cinta, takkan begitu mudah dialihkan seoerti ini.

"Apa kau tega membunuhku?" tanyanya parau.

"Loh!" Tentu saja Chanyeol jadi heran. "Kenapa sampai tragis begitu? Aku kan tidak penyakitan, Baek. Badanku juga tidak berbau busuk, kan? Masa sih pacaran denganku bisa membuatmu tewas?"

Oh, laki-laki, keluhnya dalam hati. Tidak bisa mengerti hati perempuan. "Chanyeol, kau jangan mengada-ada. Jangan melamun yang bukan-bukan. Kau pacar Luhan, temanku! Kau akan segera bertunangan dengannya beberapa minggu lagi. Jangan mengira kau akan bisa memaksakan kehendakmu padaku! Aku takkan sudi mengenalmu lagi seandainya kau sampai memutuskan hubungan dengan Luhan! Aku takkan pernah datang lagi ke sini!"

Mengapa jadi begini?! Chanyeol kebingungan. Setahunya, tidak kurang dari dua gadis di kuliahnya yang akan bersedia terjun tanpa payung ke Sungai Swan, asal saja bisa mendapat cintanya. Apalagi ditawarkan dengan cuma-cuma. Apakah Baekhyun ini sok atau berlagak tahan harga? Sangkanya, cinta bisa kena devaluasi, sampai ditahan-tahannya begitu?

"Wah, wah, wah, kenapa begitu nekat, Baek? Kau tak serius, kan?"

"Tentu saja aku serius!" bentak Baekhyun. Lalu ditatapnya Chanyeol dengan mata berlinang. Ah,seandainya nasib ada di tangannya sendiri. Dia menghela napas. Aku sudah merasakan getirnya empedu yang kureguk dari tangan kawanku sendiri, pikirnya. Mana aku tega melakukan hal yang terkutuk itu terhadap temanku yang lain, walaupun orang itu tidak begitu akrab denganku?!

"Chanyeol, aku menganggapmu seperti kakakku sendiri. Karena itu aku tak sungkan-sungkan main ke tempatmu. Aku merasa damai berada di dekatmu, sebab aku membayangkan kau ini seperti Baekbom kakakku kesayanganku. Kenapa harus kau rusak suasana yang baik ini? Tak dapatkah kau juga menganggap aku seperti adikmu? Atau, barangkali kau malu punya adik seperti aku?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya sebodoh itu? Tentu saja aku mau! Mau, mau, mau! Seperti Luhan, aku juga anak tunggal. Tapi andaikan sudah punya adik pun, aku tetap bersedia mendapat adik sepertimu. Hanyaaa..."

Hatinya yang sudah merasa lega, kembali berdebar mendengar kata penghabisan.

"...aku mau yang lebih dari sekadar adik. Aku mau kau selamanya berada di sisiku!"

"Oh, itu bisa diatur! No problem!"

"Sungguh? Benarkah?" Mata Chanyeol yang besar penuh binar harapan.

"Ya!" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Dengan syarat..."

"Katakan! Semua nya aku penuhi."

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan rasa geli bercampur... entah bercampur apa. Lambat-Iambat diucapkannya kalimatnya. Biar jelas, satu kata per satu kata.

"...asal... kau... tetap... meneruskan... hubungan... dengan... Luhan!"

"Aaah!" Chanyeol frustasi. Ia menggeleng.

"Kalau sudah ada kau, buat apa lagi dia? Apa kau salah dengar? Aku mau kau selamanya di sisiku! Tentu saja menggantikannya!"

"Dan aku cuma bersedia tinggal di sampingmu, datang ke sini tiap hari, bila kau tetap dengan Luhan! Aku adikmu, ingat! Atau kau juga salah dengar?"

Chanyeol meringis mendengar teguran itu. Tapi Baekhyun tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk protes. Ia menyerang terus tak kenal ampun.

"Begitu kau putus dengan Luhan, aku pun akan segera menghilang dari hidupmu. Jangan kau harap, kau lantas akan bisa mendekatiku Apalagi menyuruhku menggantikan tempatnya. Cinta adalah barang langka yang tak bisa dipindah-pindah begitu saja semaunya. Seperti tanaman bonsai, dia memerlukan perawatan serta pemupukan yang khusus supaya terus segar dan tidak mati. Kau dan Luhan sebenarnya saling mencintai, tapi kalian mungkin malas memupukdan merawat hubungan. Aku tahu, kau sebenarnya mendambakan Luhan..."

"Omong kosong!"

"...tapi kau malas merayu serta membujuknya. Akibatnya, dia juga terasa acuh saja padamu. Padahal sebenarnya dia sangat mencintaimu. Apa jadinya kalau kau pergi darinya? Dapatkah kau bayangkan betapa kecewa dan pahitnya hati seorang wanita yang dikhianati demikian? Apalagi kalian sudah punya rencana sejauh itu!"

Baekhyun masih ingin memberi kuliah lebih panjang, ketika Chanyeol menghentikannya dengan ucapan yang telak sekali.

"Kelihatannya kau bicara dari pengalaman." Chanyeol menatap lekat Baekhyun.

Wajah Baekhyun terasa hangat. Dia memaki dalam hati, kenapa begitu ceroboh sudah membuka rahasia pribadi. Apa boleh buat, sudah telanjur. Asal saja bisa membatalkan niat Chanyeol yang nekat, ia rela. Yah, asal dunia tidak jadi dilanda gempa biarlah. Isi perutnya pun rela dimuntahkannya asal damai terus di bumi mereka.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Terserah apa dugaanmu. Yang penting kau harus mengerti dengan jelas: aku cuma bersedia meneruskan persahabatan ini seperti sekarang bila kau tetap. bersama Luhan. Begitu kau putus dengannya, aku pun segan menemuimu lagi. Jadi, jangan pernah mimpi kau akan mampu merubahku! Sekarang tidak, sampai kapan pun tidak! Apalagi dengan menyakiti hati Luhan!"

Chanyeol menarik napas panjang sekali lalu menahannya. Matanya penuh amarah ketika dia mendesis, "Sudah cukupkah kuliahmu bagiku? Bolehkah aku mohon diri dan mengusulkan supaya kau balik saja ke dapur?"

Baekhyun merasa begitu lega, dilepaskan tanpa banyak cincong, sehingga dia Iangsung melangkah setengah berlari ke belakang. Ketika sedang mengaduk kue, barulah dia tersadar: Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengatakan bahwa dia menyetujui syaratnya.

Sehabis makan pie, dengan tegas dia menuntut janji. Chanyeol menghela napas sambil menunduk. "Baiklah. Kalau itu yang kau minta. Aku akan tetap bersama Luhan seakan Baekhee tak pernah ada di dalam hidupku. Tapi ingat! Kau juga mesti datang seperti biasa kesini!."Baekhyun mengangguk.

Tapi ia sudah membulatkan tekad. Ia cuma akan muncul sampai dengan pertunangan Chanyeol dan Luhan. Setelah itu, keadaan dinilainya aman dan ia tak perlu memusingkan diri lagi dengan Tuan Park Chanyeol! Ia takkan datang-datang lagi ke tempatnya!

Bersambung…

Note: KUE DADAR - PANCAKE


	9. Chapter 8

BAEKHYUN

(TESA FROM MARGA-T)

ChanBaek

Remake

Tesa from Marga T

GS

.

.

.

Tanpa menyebut-nyebut nama Baekhyun, Chanyeol berkeras menuntut agar semua teman-teman dari diundang ke pesta pertunangan mereka. Luhan sebenarnya sudah punya rencana hanya mengundang orang-orang tertentu saja.

"Teman-teman yang khusus saja. Chan" kata nya dan tentu saja Baekhyun tidak termasuk di dalamnya.

Sekarang setelah melihat daftar yang dibuat oleh Chanyeol, di mana seakan wajar, tertulis pula nama Baekhyun, Luhan jadi terpaksa mesti mengubah rencananya.

"Kalau begitu kita harus mengadakan pesta dua kali. Aku tidak mau kalau terlalu banyak orang sekaligus. Selain itu, dapur asramaku mana cukup untuk menampung mereka semua. Jadi, satu untuk teman-teman setanah air, satunya lagi untuk teman-teman kuliah asing. Setuju kan?"

Chanyeol tahu juga kapan mesti berhenti tawar-menawar dengan Luhan. Ia sudah bersyukur, gadis itu mau menerima usulnya untuk mengundang semua anak, jadi terpaksa ia juga setuju pesta diadakan dua kali. Walaupun itu tentu saja pemborosan yang gila-gilaan. Tapi untuk pesta kedua, ia berjanji akan menyediakan yang serba sederhana saja. Tak perlu menonjolkan kemewahan, sebab atribut begitu kurang laku di sini. Lain halnya terhadap anak-anak kita yang gemar menggunjingkan orang, pikirnya. Kalau kurang mewah, nanti diributkan pelit!

"Bagaimana kalau pesta kedua itu dirayakan di tempatku saja, Lu? Jadi teman-teman kita tidak pada tahu. Aku khawatir mereka nanti ikut bergabung lagi kalau dengar ada musik dan bir. Bisa-bisa dapurmu kepenuhan tidak bisa menampung. Juga dua kali berturut-turut, nanti bisa diprotes oleh penghuni-penghuni lain yang kebisingan."

Luhan berpikir, lalu mengangguk. Ia paham juga betapa bisingnya pesta-pesta semacam itu, sampai tengah malam pula. Suara tertawa mereka saja bisa terdengar sampai berkilo-kilo meter jauhnya. Jadi, untuk alasan yang berbeda, kedua orang itu sepakat membagi pesta itu jadi dua. Luhan setuju, sebab ia tidak ingin ada teman kuliah Chanyeol yang mengenali Baekhyun sebagai Bidadari Tuan Chanyeol. Huh! Bidadari! ia mendengus dalam hati. Enak saja! Seberapa cantiknya dia dibandingkan diriku? Chanyeol's angel?! Hm. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi, bukan? Bidadari itu sudah aku pulangkan ke Seoul! Ha!—sehingga Chanyeol tidak akan siapa Baekhee itu sebenarnya. Luhan yang bodoh, bahwa Chanyeol sudah lama tahu.

Chanyeol setuju, sebab dia tidak ingin ada salah satu teman kuliahnya yang nanti jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun. Ia yakin, mereka tertarik padanya. Siapa tahu ada yang nekat. TIDAK! Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkannya!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di luar matahari bersinar cerah. Langit biru dan bunga-bunga bermekaran berseri di kebun asrama. Pepohonan pun sudah menghijau kembali, meninggalkan musim dingin yang kelabu. Anak-anak bergembira. Ruang makan sudah dihias dengan meriah oleh mereka. Semuanya dengan sukarela mengabulkan permintaan Luhan, sebab gadis itu sendiri mengaku tidak sempat sama sekali untuk mengatur pesta, apalagi menghiasnya.

Memesan makanan jatuh ke tangan Yixing. Namun setelah membanding-bandingkan harga, akhirnya diputuskan bahwa mereka akan memasak sendiri. Selain lebih murah rasanya juga pasti akan cocok dengan selera mereka. Luhan mengangguk saja setengah acuh mendengar putusan mereka, seolah mau menyatakan, ." kalian juga yang akan makan, terserah mau kalian. Aku tidak begitu suka makan."

Baekhyun yang sudah terkenal keahlian dapurnya, segera didaulat untuk memasak. Karena Luhan memberi mereka kelonggaran dalam biaya, maka Jongin yang diserahi uang, memutuskan untuk membelanjakan semua. Kalau perlu, malah akan minta tambah, tentu saja dengan memperlihatkan bon. Walaupun Luhan leluasa memberikan uang, namun ia termasuk orang yang apik. Segala sesuatunya mesti ada dan beres, semua harus diletakkan pada tempatnya, dari titik koma sampai botol-botol kosmetik, apalagi bon-bon belanja.

Untuk menyenangkan hati Chanyeol, Luhan menemui Baekhyun dan khusus minta dibuatkan ayam gulung dengan saus cokelat.

"Baiklah" sahut Baekhyun ringan, padahal dalam hati dia berdarah. Tapi itulah nasib, pikirnya menghibur diri. Nasibnya memang tidak cerah. Kalau belum jodoh tak perlu disesali.

Agar tidak merusak suasana yang penuh kegembiraan, Baekhyun tentu saja tidak mau membiarkan dirinya hanyut diombang-ambingkan lamunan. Maka dengan penuh semangat ia ikut bekerja. Seluruhnya ada enam macam masakan. Setiap anak memasak semacam sesuai keahlian maslng-masing. Kyungsoo yang pandai menghias berjanji akan membuat flora dan fauna dari berbagai sayuran.

Udara berbau persaingan gara-gara Jongin berjanji akan menyediakan hadiah bagi juru masak yang masakannya paling laris. Berbeda dengan Luhan, Chanyeol justru menyempatkan diri untuk membantu membereskan serta mengatur ruangan pesta. Mendengar ulah Jongin, ia tertawa.

"Jangan suka melempar petasan, Jongin, nanti bisa perang mereka!"

"Biar dunia ini tambah ramai, Chan. Kalau terlalu hambar, gairah hidup bisa habis." sahutnya sambil melekatkan kertas-kertas spiral ke dinding.

"Maksudmu hidupmu, mungkin? Hidupku sih tak pernah hambar."

"Tentu saja kau bisa bilang begitu karena sebentar lagi kau akan bertunangan. Sedang aku? Makin lapuk juga dimakan usia."

"Makanya rajin-rajin pamerkan tampangmu, dong. Siapa tahu ada yang masih senang gorila...!"

"Hey! Begini-begini yang suka sih ada juga, hanya DC(arus listrik satu arah) semua. Tak ada yang AC(arus listrik dua arah). yang timbal balik." kata Jongin, si ahli perkabelan.

"Jangan seperti actor tv amerika yang keringan AC, dari pada kena AIDS lebih baik tak usah cerewet dan ambil saja yang datang. Jelek sedikit tak jadi masalah, yang terpenting dia bebas virus."

"Enak saja kau bicara! Main ambil-ambil begitu saja, kalau nyalanya tokcer seumur hidup ya tidak apa. Tapi kalau baru beberapa tahun sudah sering short circuit(arus hubung pendek) gimana? Apalagi kalau salah sambung, kan bisa kebakaran."

"Kalau begitu prognosa-mu agak gawat. Bisa-bisa seumur hidup takkan ada therapi causal nya. Paling-paling cuma therapi palliative saja. Tapi seperti kataku tadi, yang belakangan ini bisa menyebabkan AIDS, Iho!"

"Brengsek, kau! Kau kira aku ini suka jajan? Hah, lebih baik aku membeli sabun obralan..."

"Untuk...?" tanya Chanyeol nyengir berlagak tak mengerti, padahal sudah paham seratus persen. Saat itu masuk Kyungsoo dan Irene sehingga Jongin tidak jadi memaki Chanyeol dan Chanyeol tak bias memuaskan keinginannya meledek temannya.

"Kerja yang benar, ya!" seru Kyungsoo pada Jongin "…kalau nanti mau dikasih makan!"

"Aduh, kejam!" Ucap Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Nah, itu." keluh Jongin. "Galak sekali, jadi bagaimana D.C mau diubah menjadi AC?"

"Oh, jadi ini salah satu kabelnya?" sindir Chanyeol melirik Kyungsoo membuat gadis itu menoleh kian kemari dengan curiga.

"Aku mencium sindiran di udara." gertaknya. "Mudah-mudahan sih cuma salah kirim!"

"Oh, salah kirim salah yang jelek pasti selalu salah kirim, kok..." Sahut Jongin cepat-cepat. "Kalau digalakin terus begini, umurku tak bakal panjang." Jongin berbisik namun tidak cukup pelan untuk Kyungsoo dengar.

"Apa kau bilang? Siapa yang galak?" tanya Kyungsoo yang rupanya tajam kupingnya.

"Soo, mari aku beri resep manjur." panggil Chanyeol yang tengah mengatur mikrofon di pojok.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo terpancing.

"Kalau mau dapat lelaki setampan dia, kau mesti lembut dan nurut. Mengalah untuk menang. Nah, kalau sudah menang, baru kau boleh unjuk kekuatan. Benar tidak nasihatku ini?"

"Iiih, siapa yang mau..." protes Kyungsoo, tapi terputus oleh teriakan Jongin yang penasaran.

"Teman seperti apa kau mengajarkan yang tidak-tidak! Coba kalau ada yang nurut, Celaka aku! Dikira hatiku dielus domba, tahunya kena cengkeram macan betina!"

lari ke tempat masak diikuti oleh Kyungsoo. Tak lama kemudian muncul Baekhyun yang berjalan tergesa-gesa. Matanya melirik jam di tembok, lalu memandang sekilas arlojinya.

"Mau ke mana buru-buru begitu?" sapa Jongin yang suaranya jadi Iain daripada sebelumnya. Tahulah Chanyeol, siapa yang menggerakkan medan magnet kawannya itu. Anehnya, Baekhyun kelihatan tenang saja.

"Aku harus kuliah." sahut Baekhyun tanpa berhenti.

"Sayurnya sudah matang, belum?" teriak Jongin.

"Awas, kalau ayam gulungku mentah di tengah!" ancam Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menoleh dan melempar senyum pada keduanya, sehingga Jongin serentak menekan dadanya seakan kesakitan.

"Aku tak akan lama. Pestanya nanti malam jadi masih banyak waktu. Kalau tak matang, iris kupingku!" Lalu dia menghilang di belokan koridor, meninggalkan sepasang wajah melongo. Tapi Chanyeol segera disadarkan oleh keluhan panjang dari Jongin.

"Heran, gadis itu begitu cantik tapi tak ada hatinya, ya? Dingin seperti salju."

"Hm. Jadi ini juga kabel yang salah arus?" sindir Chanyeol. Jongin mengangkat bahu.

"Tapi kabel ku bukan dari dia. Baekhyun tak punya perasaan. Lembut sih lembut, tapi satu ton dinamit pun belum tentu akan membuatnya berlari memeluk kita untuk mencari perlindungan."

"Maksudmu, memelukmu? Kalau memelukku barangkali dia masih mau."

"Huh, Mau coba?"

"Ah, jangan. Aku senang perdamaian terutama di dalam negeri." sahut Chanyeol. Lalu menambahkan dengan lebih serius, "Itulah tragisnya hidup ini. Yang tidak diinginkan kita peroleh dengan gampang. Yang kita inginkan justru tak pernah akan diperoleh..."

"Pengalaman pribadi, ya?" Jongin balik menyindir membuat Chanyeol mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ceroboh. Bisa-bisa rahasianya nanti terbongkar. Kalau cuma namanya sendiri yang rusak, masa bodohlah. Tapi kalau Baekhyun sampai ikut-ikutan terseret, oh, ia takkan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri!

"Hey, kita kan sedang membicarakan kasusmu!"

"Jadi kau anggap aku ini seumur hidup akan sial terus?"

"Tergantung arus hatimu sendiri. Kalau kau bisa membelokkannya ke saluran yang tersedia..." Telepon di ruang makan yang luas itu berdering. Jongin meraihnya lalu menyahut, "Ada"

"Istrimu," kata nya pada Chanyeol. Maka konsultasi mencari jodoh pun telah berakhir.

Meja-meja disambung-sambung sampai memenuhi panjang ruang makan. Selain anak-anak Korea, penghuni asrama di tingkat Luhan juga diundang. Mereka senang, sebab ada suguhan anggur keluaran pabrik Seppelt yang terkenal di situ. Chanyeol memang sengaja membelinya untuk tamu-tamu itu. Meja yang paling atas ditempati oleh Luhan dan Chanyeol serta beberapa teman pilihan, terutama dari Luhan. Baekhyun sengaja datang agak terlambat dengan menyalahkan jam kuliah yang di perpanjangnya sendiri di perpustakaan. Ia sudah menelepon Yixing, minta tolong agar ayam gulungnya dikukus lalu dipotong-potong agar tak usah duduk semeja dengan Chanyeol. Tapi apa mau dikata, kursi yang kosong tinggal di meja paling bawah, letaknya justru berhadapan dengan Chanyeol

Tanpa disadari oleh yang lain, berulang kali pemuda itu menatap ke meja di ujung dekat pintu, membuat Baekhyun berulang kali pula harus berlagak sibuk menyendok makanan di piring atau membuang pandang ke samping, pura-pura asyik mendengarkan celoteh yang menjemukannya.

Kalau Chanyeol sedang lengah, terlalu asyik ketawa dan bergurau dengan orang-orang di dekatnya— _dan itu sering terjadi_ —maka gantian Baekhyun yang membiarkan dirinya mengawasi mereka. Alangkah meriahnya masa muda itu kalau melihat tingkah mereka. Tapi apakah itu gambaran cermin bagi semua orang? Misalnya dirinya sendiri.

Suatu saat mata mereka bertemu, Baekhyun tengah asyik melamun sehingga ia tidak menyadarinya dengan segera. Matanya memang menatap ke depan, tapi dia tidak melihat Chanyeol. Sebaliknya, lelaki itu memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Ia tahu, gadis itu tengah melamun. Matanya yang kelam kelihatan bagaikan lautan tanpa dasar, menenggelamkan apa saja yang jatuh ke permukaannya. Wajahnya yang mungil terlihat rileks, namun penuh ramuan duka membayangi senyum santai yang mengulas bibirnya yang mungil. Apakah yang sedang kau pikirkan? tanyanya dalam hati. Apakah kau menyesal? Apakah kau ingin aku mengubah keadaan?

Seakan kena telepati, tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun mengetahui bahwa dirinya tengah diperhatikan orang. Matanya mengedip. Ketika terpandang olehnya sepasang mata di meja kepala, hatinya kontan terguncang hebat. Begitu bertatapan saat itu pula dia melengos. Namun berita yang dilontarkan oleh mata indah di bawah naungan alis yang hitam lebat itu sudah menyentuh batinnya. Dan isinya dimengertinya, sekaligus membuatnya gelisah.

Ada penyesalan di situ. Menyesali ia kah laki-laki itu? Ada penuntutan, apa lagi yang masih bisa dituntutnya dari dirinya? Kenapa harus menyesal? Bukankah sejak mula sudah itu jalan yang dipilihnya?! Bahkan duri telah disingkirkan dengan begitu gigih, demi apa yang telah dipilihnya. Kenapa menyesal setelah jalan menjadi licin? Apa yang mau dituntut? Ia tak punya piutang, juga Baekhyun tak punya apa-apa yang bisa diberikan. Cukuplah sudah kenangan bersama yang dijalin begitu tersembunyi. Itulah hadiah baginya. Malam ini untaian penghabisan telah selesai. Dia takkan datang lagi ke tempat Chanyeol.

Karena berbagai halangan, keluarga Chanyeol tak bisa datang dari Seoul. Maklum, ini kan baru tukar cincin. Tapi nanti di Korea, pernikahan nya pasti akan dihadiri oleh selengkapnya keluarga, begitu tulis ibunya. Untung ibu Luhan bisa datang. Walaupun beliau cuma hadir sebentar, tapi itu cukup sebagai rem untuk mencegah Chanyeol melakukan hal-hal yang mungkin kelak akan disesalinya. Kalau tak ada ibu mertua, entah apa yang akan dilakukannya malam itu. Anggur sudah naik ke kepala, membuat hatinya jadi ringan dan ingin mencampakkan kesetiaan ke dalam laut. Makin malam seraut wajah mungil nun jauh dari mejanya, terlihat makin menawan. Sebaliknya, suara nyaring di sebelahnya makin kedengaran penuh tuntutan, tandas, dan tak bisa diabaikan. Malah ketawanya pun terdengar salah tempat.

Tapi untung, di sebelah yang lain— _walau sebentar_ —duduk bertakhta ibu suri yang membuatnya mati langkah. Chanyeol berusaha melupakan semua kekecewaan hidup dengan menuang anggur berbotol-botol ke dalam perutnya.

Melihat suasana sudah makin hangat, ibu Luhan undur diri, beristirahat ke kamar anaknya. Seakan yang berlalu itu mata-mata, pesta pun kini melonjak jadi lebih meriah. Jerit dan tawa campur aduk tak bisa dibedakan lagi. Chanyeol masih terus mengobati ketawaran hatinya dengan Seppelt. Akibatnya, menjelang pesta usai, ia pun terkapar dan membuat Luhan menggerutu.

"Ah, kau ini menyusahkan orang saja kerjamu!" tuduhnya. "Berdirilah! Kau lebih baik pulang sekarang!" Luhan memegang lengannya dan memaksanya berdiri. Namun begitu pegangan dilepas, dia ambruk lagi seperti karung pasir. Luhan mengeluh kesal.

"Bagaimana ini?" omelnya entah pada siapa. "Ia tak bisa pulang. Lalu, harus menginap di mana?"

"Di kamarku bisa," sahut Jongin segera. "Tapi harus di lantai."

"Ah, lantaimu tanpa karpet. Bisa-bisa dia masuk angin kedinginan," tukas Kyugsoo.

"Siapa yang punya kantung tidur?" tanya Jongin berkeliling.

"Baekhyun punya," sahut Kyungsoo.

"Ah, tidak!" sela Luhan setengah marah menoleh pada Baekhyun. "Dia 'harus tidur di atas kasur!"

"Nah, siapa yang mau berkorban?" Irene menantang. Tak ada yang mau.

"Sayang, kamar kami berdua di blok lain!" tukas Junmyeon lagi sambil menunjuk Joohyuk sekalian.

"Ranjangku sudah ditempati Mama," keluh Luhan seakan menjelaskan atau minta maaf sebelum dia melancarkan tuntutan. Sebab sedetik kemudian dia menatap Baekhyun lalu berkata, "Baek, kau kan punya karung tidur. Bagaimana kalau ranjangmu kau pinjamkan padanya?"

Caranya mengucapkan "padanya" itu membuat Baekhyun merinding. Tahukah dia? Mengertikah dia? Curigakah dia? Tapi Baekhyun tak sempat berpikir terlalu lama. Semua mata memandangnya. Terpaksa dia cuma bisa mengangguk, habis mau bilang apa lagi? Jelas tak bisa menolak. Luhan seolah sudah yakin bahwa ia akan setuju. Mengenai di mana ia harus tidur, itu rupanya bukan urusan Luhan. Untung Kyungsoo masih punya peri kemanusiaan.

"Ssst, Baek. Kau tidur di kamarku saja. Lantaiku kan pakai karpet, jadi kau takkan masuk angin!"

Esoknya Pasha terjaga dengan perasaan aneh. Kasurnya kok lebih empuk?! Dan sarung bantalnya harum sekali. Di mana ini?! Dibukanya mata. Bukan, ini bukan kamar Pika. Kamar siapakah ini? Ia meloncat turun dari ranjang lalu memandang berkeliling. Ia segera tahu, ini kamar perempuan. Walaupun tak ada baju yang bergelantungan, tapi di bawah ranjang ada sandal merah, di belakang pintu ada tas gantung dan di samping lemari banyak sepatu.

Matanya segera tertarik untuk memeriksa meja tulis. Ia ingin tahu ini kamar siapa. Buku yang menggeletak terbuka dibiarkannya tanpa disentuh. Catatan kuliah, takkan banyak memberi info. Tumpukan di sebelah kiri, textbook semua. Di sebelah kanan... ha, paling atas ini kan buku harian, bukan? Rupanya tadi malam pemiliknya tidak sempat membenahi atau... ia tidak menyangka tamunya akan berani kurang ajar menggeratak meja pribadi orang, hm. Sungguh lancang! Sudah dibiarkan menumpang, tapi...

Dia sudah menurunkan kembali buku itu dari tangannya ke atas meja, ketika matanya tertusuk oleh sepotong nama. Byun Baekhyun.

Oohh.. Jadi ini kamarnya? Pikirnya kesenangan. Ditariknya kursi lalu diundangnya dirinya duduk di depan meja. Lembar demi lembar ia baca. Sayang hanya berita dari rumah. Di antara halaman terselip pula beberapa foto. Ada gambar sederetan anak-anak anjing. Ada gambar rumah sedang dipagar. Tiba-tiba hatinya tercekat. Gambar Baekhyun dalam pelukan seorang pemuda gagah. Huh, ini kiranya! cetusnya dalam hati, penuh jengkel. Tapi ketika dia menemukan foto berikutnya, ia jadi tertawa sendiri. Pemuda itu ada lagi di situ. Kali ini menemani ayah dan ibu. Kiranya, sang kakak laki-laki. Entah kenapa, hatinya jadi lega kembali. Sinting, makinya pada diri sendiri.

Buku harian itu pun sudah ditutupnya kembali. Tapi hatinya masih penasaran. Ah, biarlah, daripada tidak ada kerjaan lebih baik aku baca sampai tamat. Ini kan hari Minggu, pasti orang-orang menyangka aku masih tidur. Maka disilangnya kakinya supaya lebih santai, lalu dibukanya kembali buku itu. Tepat pada halaman yang merekah, matanya tertumbuk pada sebuah keluhan. Dengan hati berdebar ditelusurinya kalimat demi kalimat, lalu dia menghela napas. Dengan lesu direbahkannya kepalanya ke atas meja, me-nindih buku itu.

Itu kiranya sebabnya, pikirnya kecewa. Jadi Baekhyun mencintai seseorang. Jadi ia menolak dirinya bukan karena ia itu pacar Luhan, temannya sendiri, tapi lantaran ia telah mencintai orang lain yang rupanya tidak menyadari hal itu. Dimanakah sialan itu tinggal? Di Seoul? Itukah sebabnya ia lari ke sini?

"Coba aku lihat apa yang ditulisnya paling penghabisan." Kepalanya diangkatnya. Buku itu dibukanya kembali. Hm. Dua hari yang lalu.. Apa? Cuma sepotong kalimat saja? "Semoga bahagia!" Hm. Mungkin kakaknya atau salah satu orang tuanya berulang tahun.

Ditutupnya buku itu dan dikembalikannya ke tempat semula. Tapi, eh, betulkah ada keluarganya yang ulang tahun? Hm.. Ia harus menanyakannya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa itu penting sekali dan ia harus tahu jawabnya.

.

.

.

Tapi Baekhyun ternyata tidak dijumpainya lagi. Beberapa kali ditunggunya di bawah tangga, namun gadis itu tak pernah muncul. Pernah ia bolos kuliah, khusus untuk menantikannya, namun sia-sia. Akhirnya diputuskannya untuk menelepon ke keluarga Graham dan tuan Graham sendiri yang menyambutnya.

"Begini, Tuan Graham. Aku ingin tanya, apa kalian sudah berhenti les dengan Baekhyun?"

"Oh, tidak. Masih, kok. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya datang?"

"Oooh, ia minta ganti hari. Bukan lagi Selasa-Jumat, tapi Senin-Rahu."

"Hm. Begitu. Kukira kalian tidak cocok lagi dengannya dan aku bersedia mencarikan ganti guru yang lain," Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada tak bersalah.

"Kami cocok sekali dengan Baekhyun. Sudah seperti anak sendiri." Tuan Graham tertawa gembira.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku senang mendengamya," katanya mengakhiri telepon.

Berganti hari rupanya si Bidadariku. Jadi, sekarang Senin dan Rabu. Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak tahu

bahwa Baekhyun telah bertekad melaksanakan keputusannya. Setelah pemuda itu bertunangan dengan Luhan, yang berarti tak ada ancaman lagi baginya. Ia juga tak perlu main terus ke tempat Chanyeol. Dulu itu kan cuma untuk memenuhi ancaman Chanyeol, kalau ia tidak dating maka akan diputusnya. Sekarang Chanyeol sudah terikat, jadi aman. Lelaki itu takkan bisa mengancam-ancamnya lagi.

Terkadang Baekhyun suka melamun. Menyesali kenyataan bahwa ia telah menolak Chanyeol. Seandainya mereka memang saling mencinta, siapa yang bisa menyalahkan? Cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan, bukan?

Tapiii, bukankah itu justru yang terjadi antara Kris dan Zitao? Mereka saling jatuh cinta. Siapa yang salah? Kalau tak ada, lantas kenapa ia masih sakit hati pada keduanya? Kenapa ia jadi memusuhi mereka dan memutuskan persahabatan dengan zitao?!

Tidak! Ia tidak mau jadi penghancur hati wanita lain. Ia tidak mau dibenci perempuan lain seperti Zitao pernah dibenci olehnya. Kalau memang belum jodoh tak usah dipaksakan, pikirnya menghibur diri.

Ternyata Senin dan Rabu pun mengecewakan Chanyeol. Setelah ia menelepon ke atas, baru ke-tahuan bahwa keluarga Graham sedang pergi berlibur. Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak muncul. Berkali-kali ia menelpon ke ponsel gadis itu tp tidak pernah diangkat. Dan dua kali dicobanya menelepon ke asrama. Tapi mungkin nasibnya sedang apes, gadis itu selalu kebetulan sedang keluar. Jika menelpon Jongin atau Kyungsoo untuk menanyai baekhyun ia tak berani, riskan sekali. Ia ingin sekali bicara dengannya sebelum matanya dioperasi sekali lagi. Mata kirinya masih perlu diperbaiki lagi untuk ketiga kali.

Ia menunggu-nunggu, tapi sampai saat ia mesti masuk ke rumah sakit, hubungan tetap gagal. Akhirnya ia terpaksa menulis surat dengan mengatas namakan orang rumah Baekhyun. Ditulisnya kalimat singkat: _**"Aku akan dioperasi lack. Maukah Kim Baekhee menjengukku nanti?"**_

Surat itu membuat Baekhyun serba salah. Sebagai manusia biasa, tentu saja ia tak tega membiarkan orang lain dalam kesusahan dan tidak mengabulkan permintaannya yang begitu seder-hana. Tapi sebagai perempuan, dia enggan. Banyak keberatannya. Seribu seratus "bagaimana" diandai-andaikan oleh hatinya yang gelisah. Bagaimana seandainya ia bertemu Luhan? Bagaimana seandainya bertemu anak-anak lainnya dan dilaporkan pada yang berkepentingan? Bagaimana seandainya... Ah! Tapi tidak menengoknya barang sekali pun rasanya kelewatan sekali. Setelah kepalanya hampir pecah, tibalah dia pada jalan tengah yang dianggapnya merupakan penyelesaian yang memadai. Dia akan pergi bersama Jongin. Andaikan ketemu anak-anak lain, atau Luhan sekalipun, ia bisa berdalih Jongin mengajaknya ke sana. Jongin tentu saja senang sekali bisa berduaan dengan pujaan hati nya. Ia tidak mau pusing memikirkan berapa banyak udangnya di balik batu, pokoknya ini kesempatan langka yang sudah lama ditunggu. Ia bahkan tidak curiga bahwa ini semacam sandiwara juga.

Begitu Chanyeol mendengar suara Baekhyun, wajahnya serentak mekar penuh senyum. Namun untung sekali dia belum sempat melontarkan panggilan berbau intim seperti "Sayang" atau "Manis" atau sebangsanya. Sebab segera juga didengarnya suara Jongin mengucapkan halo, mengikuti Baekhyun, sehingga diam-diam dia mengeluh kesal. Kenapa lagi bocah ini membawa-bawa bulldog!

Ditengah mereka ngobrol seadanya, tiba-tiba Chanyeol bertartya, "Waktu tanggal dua puluh lima bulan lalu siapa yang ulang tahun, Baekhyun? Ibumu? Ayahmu? Atau salah satu saudaramu?"

"Tidak ada yang berulang tahun. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah, Tak apa-apa. Aku sedang mengingat-ingat tanggal itu. Entah siapa yang bilang, ya. Kalau bukan kau, ya, Luhan. Katanya di rumah ada yang berulang tahun."

Setelah itu Chanyeol kelihatan tidak bergairah lagi ngobrol seakan kecapekan. Kunjungan pun dipersingkat seperlunya. Keadaan Chanyeol juga sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkan, minggu depan sudah boleh pulang. Jadi tak ada alasan untuk berlama-lama. Apalagi hati Baekhyun kebat-kebit terus. Setiap saat Luhan bisa saja muncul. Dan alasan apa yang akan dikatakannya? Kalau dia bilang diajak Jongin, laki-laki yang cerdik itu pasti akan segera mencium ada nya bangkai yang mulai busuk. Sebab jelas-jelas Baekhyunlah yang telah mengajaknya, bukan sebaliknya. Kalau Jongin nekat atau senang memancing di air payau, mungkin hal itu akan diadukannya pada Luhan. Atau, dirinya diperas secara halus. Misalnya, dipaksa menjadi kekasihnya. Hatinya sudah lama meraba-raba ke mana gerangan tujuan sindiran Jongin yang banyak itu setiap kali mereka kumpul-kumpul di dapur beramai-ramai. Cuma radar hatinya belum bisa menerima sender radio dari Jongin.

Lega rasanya setelah berhasil minta permisi. Tapi Chanyeol rupanya belum mau sudah. Pada saat terakhir ia masih menemukan akal untuk mengingatkan Baekhyun pada maksudnya.

"O ya, bukumu yang dipinjam oleh Luhan ada di tempatku. Kau bisa mengambilnya kapan saja sesempatmu. Bukankah Senin-Rabu kau kasih les?"

 _Hm. Jadi dia sudah tahu aku ganti hari._ _Buku apa sih yang dimaksudnya?!_ Hampir saja Baekhyun mengerutkan kening dan berbuat kesalahan. Namun sesaat itu juga keheranannya dia telan kembali.

"Baiklah. Nanti aku ambil kalau sempat. Buku itu sudah aku baca, kok. Sebenarnya tak diambil pun tak apa-apa."

Tapi Chanyeol kontan protes keras. "Tempatku sudah terlalu penuh. Buku itu harus kau ambil, Baekhyun."

"Baiklah," kata nya supaya bisa segera berlalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekali lagi Chanyeol menunggu dengan sia-sia. Sudah lebih dari sebulan ia kembali dari rumah sakit, namun Baekhyun belum berhasil dipergokinya. Tentu saja ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa gadis itu sudah bertekad untuk menghindarinya. Setelah sadar bahwa Chanyeol tahu ia berganti hari, maka Baekhyun sekali lagi minta hari les diubah. Dengan alasan ia ada kuliah sore. Kali ini dipilihnya Selasa dan Jumat. Mudah-mudahan Chanyeol tak pernah di rumah saat itu. Dan memang untuk beberapa kali les berlangsung dengan aman. Ia tak pernah dicegat.

Karena itu betapa kagetnya Bakhyun ketika pada suatu hari Jumat didapatinya Chanyeol sudah berdiri di bawah tangga. Dalam hati ia mengeluh. Oh, kalau saja ia tahu lebih dulu bahwa hari ini Chanyeol akan kebetulan berada di rumah...! Ia lebih suka honornya dipotong daripada datang juga mengajar. Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa Chanyeol sudah sengaja menunggunya. Lelaki itu sudah mendapat info baru dari Nenek Graham yang rupanya tidak tahu ke mana arah angin bertiup!.

"Hai Baekhyun!" Sapaannya seakan wajar saja.

"Hai.." balas Baekhyun, berharap akan bisa berlalu tanpa gangguan.

"Hey, hey, hey, mau ke mana buru-buru begitu? Sudah lama kau tak menjenguk kakakmu..."

"Lain kali, Chanyeol." dia berkilah. "Aku banyak tugas"

"Bagaimana kalau ia ngambek, lalu ngadu pada Luhan?" Chanyeol meneruskan tanpa mengacuhkan dalihnya.

Baekhyun mengeluh. Ditatapnya Chanyeol dengan memaksakan diri. "Kau mau apa?"

"Nah, tanya dong seperti itu. Kakakmu ini kan baru sembuh sakit. Ia menginginkan makan kue yang enak."

Baekhyun terpaksa tertawa. Dasar lelaki! Sudah sebesar gajah pun masih berlagak seperti bocah cilik. Selalu minta dimanja. Ini sebenarnya tugas Luhan, pikirnya berontak. Tapi ia tahu, ia tak berdaya menolak. Pertama, sebab ia belum tahu sampai di mana kenekatan Chanyeol untuk mengadu pada Luhan. Mungkin kalau ia sudah dibikin terpojok oleh kecewa dan putus asa, ia bisa menciptakan gempa bumi tanpa ragu. Iiih, membayangkannya saja sudah ngeriii!

"Kau tunggu di sini! Aku pergi sebentar membeli bahan-bahannya."

"Tidak mau!" bantah Chanyeol, betul-betul seperti bocah sungguhan. "Aku sudah menyediakan tepung, telur, gula, dan mentega. Aku mau kue yang kau buat sendiri."

Nenek Graham mendadak muncul dengan kantong belanjaan yang mempunyai roda. Rupanya Jumat sore dia ingin belanja makanan untuk seminggu. Sambil melangkah turun pelan-pelan ia tersenyum dan menyapa mereka. Tentu saja Baekhyun menjadi kikuk ketika Chanyeol menyuruhnya segera masuk. Kalau tidak dituruti, bisa-bisa si nenek menduga yang macam-macam. Terlebih setelah Chanyeol dengan tertawa lebar berkata, "Adikku ini bandel sekali. Selalu menolak mcnyenangkan hati kakaknya!"

Nenek ketawa menanggapi dengan lucu. Tentu saja ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol sudah bertunangan dengan Luhan, sebab tempo hari ia diundang ketika berpesta di tempat Chanyeol. Ia juga percaya bahwa Baekhyun adik Chanyeol, walaupun wajahnya memang tidak mirip. Tapi dirinya sendiri juga tidak mirip dengan kakaknya, pikirnya.

Baekhyun mengerti bahwa nenek itu tidak curiga. Dan tentu saja dia tidak boleh diberi alasan untuk berpikir lain.

"Huh! Adikku ini malas sekali! Ayo, dong, bikinkan aku kue!" Chanyeol merengek, lalu didorongnya Baekhyun masuk sementara si nenek tertawa geli. Baekhyun terpaksa masuk, meskipun hatinya membara.

"Ini sudah mirip penculikan!" semburnya begitu pintu sudah tertutup lagi.

"0h yang lebih dari ini pun bisa terjadi, Baekhyun. Kalau kau selalu membantah."

"Lalu, kenapa aku mesti terus-terusan menuruti kemauanmu?"

"Karena aku ini kakakmu, ingat itu! Ayo, sekarang mulailah ke dapur dan buatkan aku kue dadar yang lezat!"

Baekhyun berpikir-pikir beberapa saat. Jelas ia takkan diizinkan pulang sebelum keinginan Chanyeol tercapai. Karena itu cuma kue dadar, walaupun sebenarnya termasuk kewajiban Luhan, biarlah. Akan dikerjakannya secepat mungkin, supaya lebih cepat lagi bisa pulang.

Baekhyun segera melangkah ke dapur meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang menulis laporan. Karena pada dasarnya Baekhyun memang gemar main di dapur, tak lama kemudian pun kekesalannya sudah terlupakan sebab sibuk mengolah adonan. Terlebih ketika kue sudah mulai didadar sesendok-sesendok, harumnya seperti membuatnya lupa di mana ia tengah berada. Sesaat ia betul-betul lengah, lalu tanpa sadar mulai bersenandung. Itu memang kebiasaannya di rumah kalau sedang asyik memasak. Dan biasa-nya Baekbeom dan Taehyung sudah menunggu hasilnya dengan sabar bersama Mopi. Kali ini bukan Baekbeom, melainkan Chanyeol yang juga mulai mendengus-dengus menciumi udara dengan perasaan makin lama makin membubung. Telinganya menangkap bunyi senandung pelan dari ruang belakang. Wajahnya menyungging seulas senyum. Ah, seandainya ini bisa berlangsung terus, pikirnya penuh rindu. Kenapa cuma ia selalu yang menuntut ini dan itu? Kenapa sesekali tak mau dibahagiakannya Baekhyun? Tapi, bagaimana caranya?

Di tengah lamunannya Chanyeol tidak menyadari adanya bahaya. Ia sungguh lupa bahwa Jumat sore tunangannya sering datang, walau tidak selalu. Dan Luhan punya kunci sendiri, jadi tak pernah menekan bel. Selain itu, kalau siang hari, pintu apartemen memang jarang dikuncinya. Kecuali ia sedang tidur atau keluar. Baekhyun begitu asyik mendadar dan berdendang sehingga ia sama sekali tidak mendengar pintu

dibuka orang. Begitu masuk, Luhan segera tahu ada keanehan. Pertama, hidungnya langsung mencium wangi kue. Kedua, telinganya mendengar senandung pelan yang pasti berasal dari pita suara perempuan. Ketiga, matanya melihat wajah seorang lelaki yang pucat pasi walau bekas-bekas senyuman masih belum sirna dari matanya.

"Siapa?" tuntutnya.

"Baekhyun" sahut Chanyeol tanpa semangat.

Mendengar itu Luhan langsung menyerbu ke dapur. Baekhyun sedang mengaduk adonan untuk dituang lagi ke wajan. Tangan kanannya memegang sendok kayu, sementara lengan kirinya memeluk baskom plastik yang besar berwarna jingga. Dia begitu terkejut melihat kedatangan Luhan, sehingga gerakannya serentak terhenti. Bahkan baskom itu nyaris terlepas dari pelukannya. Untungnya ia lekas tersadar apa yang tengah dikerjakannya.

Dengan mata membelalak penuh horor diawasinya Luhan yang segera berkacak pinggang dekat pintu dapur. Di belakangnya terlihat Chanyeol melangkah dengan gontai. Geledek pun tidak tanggung-tanggung lagi menyambar dengan dahsyatnya.

"Hm. Pura-pura kasih les. Ternyata, tujuanmu kemari, ya! Rupanya permainan kalian sudah diatur rapi sekali, hahaha." Merah selebar wajah Baekhyun disindir begitu. Tapi mulutnya yang terkatup rapat tidak berhasil menemukan sanggahan yang tepat. Pikirannya buntu dan pandangannya terasa gelap. Hanya jantungnya saja yang di rasa kan nya berpacu liar seakan protes mau meloncat keluar, tak mau diajak berkelahi.

Luhan mendekatinya. Telunjuknya menuding nyaris menyentuh hidungnya. "Baek, bukankah tempo hari kau pernah bilang betapa sakit hatimu ketika pacarmu direbut sahabatmu? Lalu kau berjanji takkan melakukan dosa seperti itu terhadap orang lain. Kenapa sekarang kau lakukan itu terhadapku? Cih! Dasar punya bakat pencuri rupanya!" Mata Baekhyun menjadi merah dan panas.

"Jangan kasar terhadap Baekhee!" hardik Chanyeol dari belakangnya, sehingga Luhan menoleh terkejut.

"Kau kaget? Oh aku sudah lama tahu siapa dia!"

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh kebencian. Ia nyaris meludahinya. Bibirnya yang mencucut akhirnya cuma melontarkan serangkaian lagi tuduhan.

"Jadi kau juga sudah memberitahu siapa dirimu? Dasar orang tak bisa pegang janji! Pantas dulu kekasihmu direbut orang! Puas! Syukur!"

Air mata Baekhyun mendadak mancur keluar tak terbendung lagi. Sebenarnya dia pantang menangis di depan orang lain, tapi hatinya terluka parah disembilu habis-habisan seperti itu. Air bening itu mengucur deras ke dalam baskom yang masih dipeluknya. Ketika menyadari apa yang terjadi, dengan terperanjat diletakkannya adonan itu ke atas meja, lalu ia berlari keluar. Disambarnya tas serta catatan untuknya mengajar, kemudian dibukanya pintu dan dibiarkannya terpentang. Ia tidak kuat lagi berdiam di neraka itu lebih lama, walau cuma untuk menutup pintu. Chanyeol yang mengikutinya lekas-lekas membanting pintu, sebelum dia kembali menghadapi Luhan. Wajahnya dingin sekali dan kedua matanya terlihat nyalang.

"Kau tidak berhak menuduhnya sekeji itu! Akulah yang memaksanya datang ke sini! Sudah berbulan-bulan dia mencoba menghindarkan, baru hari ini aku berhasil memergokinya. Dia tidak mau masuk, tapi aku sangat ingin dibuatkan kue dadar, jadi aku bujuk dia, itu pun dengan setengah mati! Dia sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku, Lu! Salahkah aku, meminta dibuatkan kue dadar? Jika harus menunggumu, sampai kapan sempatnya?"

"Mengapa tak pernah kau bilang-bilang padaku? Mana ku tahu jadi nya?" seru Luhan seakan membela diri.

"Ya, aku salah."

"Huh! Pendusta! Hidung belang! Adik? Adik ketemu besar?! Kaupikir aku ini bodoh seperti keledai apa? Mudah dibohongi?! Dasar mata keranjang! Satunya lagi berbakat maling! Cocok sekali!" ejeknya.

"Pencuri, katamu?" Kening Chanyeol mengerut hingga alisnya bersatu dan kedua matanya memancarkan sinar mau membunuh. Dia menundukkan kepala dan mendekat, sehingga tanpa sadar Luhan sudah mundur selangkah saking ketakutan.

"Maling? Apa kau tahu? Aku dulu sudah hampir membatalkan rencana pertunangan kita! Tapi Baekhyun berkeras, ia hanya mau terus berteman denganku kalau aku tidak meninggalkanmu! Mengerti? Kita tetap bertunangan karena aku ditekan olehnya! Paham?"

"Oho! Jadi kau bertunangan denganku hanya supaya kau tak kehilangannya?" teriak Luhan menggelegar.

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Jadi kau sebenarnya sudah tidak cinta padaku?"

Chanyeol masih diam.

"Dan kau kira aku ini cinta padamu? Hahaha! Aku cuma bangga lantaran kau tampan dan teman-temanku banyak yang iri melihatku! Kau kira aku ini tidak laku kalau tidak mendapat belas kasihanmu? Hm. Ini aku kembalikan cincinmu!" Luhan meloloskan cincin berlian dari jari manisnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja tulis.

"Aku tidak sudi dikasihani orang! Lihat saja, dalam waktu dekat ini aku pasti sudah bertunangan dengan Sehun, lelaki yang kucintai!" Dibukanya pintu lalu berlari keluar sebelum air matanya sempat menyembur.

"LUHAN!" Chanyeol ingin mencegah. Namun gadis itu sudah menghilang di tangga. Untuk kedua kalinya Chanyeol membanting pintu lalu menguncinya. Dan malam itu Luhan tidak pulang ke asrama.

 **Bersambung…**


	10. Chapter 9

BAEKHYUN

(TESA FROM MARGA-T)

ChanBaek

Remake

Tesa from Marga T

GS

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian Baekhyun muncul di tingkat tiga untuk memberi les. Sebenarnya ia sudah tidak ingin datang ke tempat itu lagi tapi ia masih memerlukan uangnya. Begitu ia bisa mendapat murid lain, Kakek dan Nenek Graham ini akan dilepasnya. Bukan karena mereka murid-murid yang malas, tapi lantaran Baekhyun sudah segan mengunjungi tempat itu. Ia khawatir jangan-jangan pada suatu hari akan bertemu kembali juga dengan...

Rupanya hari itu dewi fortuna tidak sedang berada dipihaknya. Baru saja dijejakkannya kaki di lantai dua, matanya sudah melihat malapetaka. Chanyeol tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Baekhyun mengeluh dalam hati. Yah, mudah-mudahan ia sedang menunggu orang lain, pikirnya sambil mau berlagak formal. Ia akan tersenyum, menyapa selamat siang, lalu berbelok dan naik ke lantai tiga.

Tapi tidak.

Agaknya Chanyeol memang sedang menunggunya. Oh, dasar sedang sial! Sebelum ia sempat berbelok, bahkan sebelum ia bilang halo, pemuda itu sudah mendekatinya. Langkahnya mengerikan sekali. Dalam sekejap Baekhyun sudah berada di kungkungnya, menghalangi jalannya. Naik ke tingkat tiga tak bisa, mau turun ke bawah lagi pun tidak mungkin. Di belakangnya tembok dan di depannya sepasang lengan yang kuat. Pelan-pelan tanpa disadarinya, dihalaunya ia ke sudut didepan pintu kamar, tepat di bawah tangga. Dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak memperlihatkan rasa takutnya. Ia berusaha tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Ah, halo Chanyeol, selamat siang. Kau tidak kuliah?"

"Aku sengaja menunggumu!" tak ada senyum diwajah rupawan nya.

"Oh!"

 _Tidak Baekhyun! jangan biarkan ia tahu bahwa kau takut_

"Oke, aku keatas dulu. Sudah terlambat." ujarnya seringan mungkin, seakan tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Chanyeol.

"Mereka sedang ada urusan keluar, Baek. Keduanya tidak di rumah."

"Benarkah? Mereka tidak memberitahu ku."

"Sebetulnya aku harus meneleponmu tadi pagi. Roger, si kakek, sudah menelepon tapi tidak kau mengangkat."

"Aku kuliah pagi-pagi."

"Nah, lalu dia minta aku yang menghubungimu. Tapi aku sengaja membiarkanmu datang, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Ayo masuk!"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Aku harus segera pergi lagi."

"Ke mana? Bukankah ini jam untuk kasih les? Dan sekarang lesnya batal? Berarti kau bebas, benar tidak?"

Baekhyun menghela napas. Ia tahu seberapa keras kepala nya Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih ingat ketika ia tak mau beranjak dari jendela walaupun udara dingin. Waktu ia tidak mau meminum obat. Waktu ia...

"Ayo masuk!"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Chanyeol, jangan menambah lagi kebencian Luhan padaku. Ia sekarang sudah jadi musuhku kau tahu."

"Musuhku juga."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Baek, aku sudah putus dengan Luhan."

"Itu urusanmu! Asal jangan gara-gara aku!"

Namun tiba-tiba Baekhyun terkejut, baru menyadari apa yang didengarnya. "Eh, apa katamu?!"

"Iya, betul. Luhan sudah meninggalkan aku. Katanya, minggu depan atau bulan depan ia pasti akan bertunangan dengan Sehun."

"Sehun? Oh!"

Baekhyun merasa bersalah terhadap Chanyeol. Kenapa dulu ia iseng main-main ke tempat kekasih orang? Akibatnya sekarang mereka berantakan.

"Maatkan aku," bisiknya dengan mata berlinang. "Kalau ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membujuknya..."

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tak perlu. Aku tidak mau memaksanya. Hubungannya dengan Sehun bukan hal baru bagiku, Baek. Aku takkan heran bila dia menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melaksanakan keinginan hatinya."

"Maksudmu... mereka sudah lama...?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan wajah sendu. "Aku yakin begitu. Ah, sudahlah. Tak usah panjang-panjang mempercakapkan orang lain. Yang sudah basi terpaksa dibuang saja, tak ada gunanya ditangisi."

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia teringat pernah beberapa kali melihat Sehun dan Luhan berduaan. Sikap mereka memang kelihatan dekat, tapi ia tidak pernah mengira bahwa kedua nya begitu intim.

"Hey, kenapa melamun? Ayo masuk sekarang? Kumohon!" Untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol kelihatan tersenyum menawan.

Baekhyun menatap matanya yang bulat kehitaman. Ia menimbang-nimbang beberapa saat. Memang diakuinya, dia tergoda untuk masuk. Les dibatalkan, tugas kuliah sudah dibuatnya. Di asrama sendirian pasti membosankan. Dan... bukankah Chanyeol kini sudah bebas? Tak ada orang yang akan marah. Tapi akhirnya ia terpaksa menggeleng, membuat binar-binar di mata hitam bulat itu redup disergap kecewa. Baekhyun memutuskan tak mau mencari keruwetan, sebab rupanya pacaran selalu mengundang problem baginya.

"Maaf Chanyeol, aku tak bisa."

Ia berbalik mau menuruni tangga, tapi Chanyeol mencekal lengannya dan mendesaknya ke tembok. Dikurungnya Baekhyun dan didekatkannya wajahnya.

"Kau sebenarnya menyukai aku, bukan? Karena itu kau tahan merawatku setahun lebih. Iya kan?" bisik Chanyeol berdesah sambil menatapnya lekat-lekat. Baekhyun membuang pandang ke samping dan pura-pura mendengus dengan suara tidak sabaran.

"Oh, aku melakukannya hanya demi uang, kau sudah lupa? Aku butuh uang waktu itu. Sangat butuh!" Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun sedang berbohong. Walau Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak benar-benar berbohong. Iya memang membutuhkan uang kala itu. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu bukan hanya uang yang Baekhyun butuhkan.

"Ayo, biarkanlah aku pergi Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol tak mau melepas kurungannya. "Kau sungguh tidak menyukai diriku?" desak-nya.

"Kalau seperti yang kau maksud, jawabnya tidak."

"Kau bohong!" Chanyeol membentak Baekhyun. Wajahnya kentara sekali memperlihatkan raut kekecewaan.

Baekhyun tidak sampai hati melihatnya kecewa begitu. Ia tersenyum.

"Tentu saja aku menyukaimu, bodoh!"

Chanyeol tersenyum lega, namun hanya sesaat sebelum Baekhyun berucap lagi... "Seperti aku pun menyukai teman-teman Iain."

"Bohong! Dengan aku pasti tidak sama! Ya,kan?!"

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak!"

"Baekhyun please!" Suara Chanyeol benar-benar terdengar frustasi.

Baekhyun mengibaskan lengan yang mengurungnya. "Aku ingin pulang sekarang!" Tapi kurungannya tak berhasil didobraknya. Dilihatnya pemuda itu seakan makin nekat mau menahannya.

"Siapa nama orang itu? Maksudku setan itu yang sudah menghancurkan hatimu? Sampai kau tak sudi percaya pada laki-laki lagi?!"

Wajah Baekhyun menjadi merah. Ia sudah hampir menyemprot Chnayeol dengan amarahnya. "Itu bukan urusanmu Chanyeol!"

Namun Chanyeol sudah memberondong terus pertanyaanya, "Atau bahkan membuatmu takut pada mereka?! Siapakah namanya?"

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan mata memohon. Baekhyun mengelak tanpa disadari. Sekonyong-konyong ia merasa kikuk, padahal lebih dari setahun laki-laki itu berada dalam belas kasihannya. Kalau lapar, dia akan merengek minta makan. Terkadang kepingin makan kue dadar seperti orang ngidam. Malah menangis tanpa malu-malu kalau sudah kesal memikirkan nasib. Dan sekarang...? Dia berani banyak tingkah.

"Bukan Aku, kan?" sambung pemuda itu nyengir sebelum Baekhyun sanggup memutuskan bagaimana akan menghadapinya. Semua terjadi dalam sekejap mata. Chanyeol menunduk dan mengecup lembut bibir Baekhyun. "Sudah lama ingin kulakukan," bisiknya.

Baekhyun menunduk tanpa berkutik. Dia sungguh menyesal kenapa datang ke situ hari itu. Coba, dia berlagak sakit dan menelepon Nenek Graham. Haah! Dia menghela napas, mengapa rasanya makin kikuk? Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, jadi apa boleh buat.

"Baek, tubuh manusia itu mengenal reorganisasi. Artinya, yang rusak atau sakit akan diganti dengan yang baru. Begitu juga hatinya. Apa yang dulu terasa menyakitkan, lama-lama akan hilang. Kecewa, frustrasi, penasaran, sakit hati, semua itu tidak kekal. Pasti akan direorganisasi menjadi rasa senang, nyaman, bahagia dan puas. Asal... kita mau berusaha menyembuhkannya. Patah tumbuh hilang berganti, Baek. Buat apa yang tidak setia dipikirkan terus? Cuma membuat ubanmu tumbuh. Suatu waktu kau pasti akan menyadari, kau tak mau memikirkan masa lalu terus. Juga, tak ada gunanya. Dan tak pantas memberi kehormatan seperti itu bagi pengkhianat. Buat apa membuat dirimu merana untuk makhluk yang tak punya perasaan halus?"

Hening sejenak sebelum Chanyeol kembali.

"Ayo masuk. Bantu aku mengetik makalah. Nanti aku buatkan kau kue dadar yang lezaaat sekali! Ayo, katakan padaku, siapa nama brengsek itu?"

"Kris Wu" bisiknya tanpa disadari.

'

'

'

Luhan pindah ke asrama Sehun yang terletak di sebelah barat kota, dekat taman indah. Tak berapa lama pun anak-anak lain sudah tahu bahwa Luhan telah putus dengan Chanyeol dan kini beralih pada Sehun. Baekhyun ingin menyembunyikan dulu hubungan nya dengan Chanyeol, namun pemuda itu rupanya tak bisa berkompromi dengan Baekhyun. Setiap akhir pekan ia pasti muncul di asrama, ikut meramaikan acara makan mereka. Seperti biasa, tiap hari Minggu mereka masak bersama, masing-masing satu macam lalu disantap beramai-ramai. Tentu saja teman-temannya segera mencium bau sangit dan yang paling uring-uringan adalah Jongin.

"Habislah sekarang harapanku!" keluhnya tanpa menjelaskan harapan macam apa.

"Kan masih ada aku." sambut Kyungsoo yang rupanya paham.

"Nanti dulu, tunggu tahun dua ribu lima ratus. Kalau aku masih belum mati dalam perang nuklir, dan semua perempuan lain sudah cacat, nah!" katanya mengangkat bahu seakan menyerah. Kyungsoo ingin sekali mencekokkan cabai ke dalam mulutnya. Sayang waktu itu terlalu banyak orang, dan ia segan menjadi sumber gosip.

Baekhyun terpaksa membiarkan Chanyeol datang semaunya, sebab dianggapnya itu lebih baik daripada berduaan saja di tempat Chanyeol.

"Kalau kau tak mau aku muncul di asramamu, terpaksa harus kau yang datang ke tempatku. Kalau tidak pernah ketemu tidak lucu dong, kan namanya pacaran!" ucap Chanyeol tempo hari.

Baekhyun masih ragu terhadap hubungan mereka, ia bimbang. Di satu pihak, ia enggan pacaran sekali lagi—setelah riwayatnya dulu bersama Kris—terlebih dengan bekas kekasih orang. Memang betul, ia tidak merebutnya—terang-terangan—tapi kalau tak ada dirinya, apakah Luhan dan Chanyeol pasti akan bubar?!

Pertanyaan itu acap kali menghantui pikirannya dan tak ada jawaban yang bisa meyakinkannya bahwa ia sama sekali tak bersalah. Ia sadar, Chanyeol menaruh hati padanya sejak tahu siapa dirinya. Kim Baekhee yang dicari-cari. Bidadari Tuan Chanyeol! Oh, - kawan-kawan Chanyeol masih juga melontar kan olok-olok itu bila mereka melihatnya berjalan di samping Park Chanyeol.

Walaupun Baekhyun selalu ingin menghindar, namun Chanyeol justru tampaknya seakan ingin memamerkan ia terus. Setiap ada acara di fakultasnya, Baekhyun pasti diundang. Tapi ia sering juga diajak ke sana walau tak ada acara apa-apa. Tentu saja tak pernah terpikir oleh Baekhyun bahwa Chanyeol mungkin cuma ingin memanaskan hati bekas pacarnya. Sebab mereka kerap kali ketemu di halaman atau perpustakaan kampus. Luhan memang tak pernah ramah sejak dulu padanya. Kini ia sudah mau menyapa, tapi sikapnya tidak hangat. Dan Baekhyun sedapat mungkin selalu menjauhinya. Ia tak bisa terlalu menyalahkan. Seandainya Luhan masih mencintai Chanyeol, pasti ia akan merasa sakit hati. Untunglah, tampaknya ia sudah melekat pada Sehun.

Baekhyun bimbang di satu pihak untuk menerima Chanyeol seterusnya. Namun di lain pihak, ia tak dapat menyangkal perasaan hatinya sendiri. Chanyeol memang menarik. Sekeras-kerasnya batu karang, kalau digempur badai sepanjang tahun, lama-lama pasti berlubang juga. Begitu pula dengan pertahanan hatinya. Chanyeol seorang lelaki yang teguh kemauannya, sukar dielakkan, penuh perhatian, hangat, namun tegas. Sejak ia memutuskan untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun, rasanya sulit sekali bagi gadis itu untuk melepaskan diri. Itu pun kalau ia sungguh-sungguh ingin lepas.

Dalam kebimbangan begitu, hubungan mereka berjalan terus. Malahan makin erat. Ketika sebulan kemudian Chanyeol tertimpuk bola tenis, Baekhyun tahu-tahu mendapati dirinya sudah terjatuh terlalu dalam. Aku tak bisa lagi melepaskan diri, pikirnya. Aku sudah telanjur jatuh cinta.

Cedera itu rupanya hebat sekali, sampai retina pada mata kiri itu terlepas di tempat yang dulu dioperasi. Terpaksa Chanyeol harus masuk lagi ke rumah sakit. Selama Chanyeol diopname, siang dan malarn Baekhyun memikirkan keselamatannya. Apakah operas itu akan berhasil? Apakah penglihatannya akan pulih seperti semula? Apakah akan timbul komplikasi? Apakah dia masih perlu dioperasi sekali lagi? Apakah hal seperti itu akan bisa terulang kembali? Apakah untuk selamanya dia takkan boleh main tenis lagi? Apakah... oh! Rasanya ia hampir gila memikirkan pemuda itu. Setiap kali ada waktu luang, ia pasti bergegas ke rumah sakit menjenguk Chanyeol. Untunglah waktu opname cuma seminggu. Ketika ia datang untuk membawa Chanyeol pulang, pemuda itu tengah menantikannya. Dari balik kacamata hitam diawasinya pintu masuk ke kamar. Begitu Baekhyun muncul, ia segera berdiri dari kursi. Melihat wajahnya yang cerah, gadis itu segera menduga bahwa operasinya telah berhasil dengan memuaskan. Tapi ia tidak bersiap-siap untuk menerima pelukan yang sangat erat.

"Aduh!" serunya menggoda. "Aku hampir tak bisa bernapas!"

"Oh, Maaafkan aku." seru Chanyeol tersipu. "Aku sangat senang Baek, mataku sudah pulih lagi seratus persen. Dan aku juga tak perlu dioperasi lagi. Sungguh ajaib! Semula aku sudah takut, mataku ini bakal tamat riwayatnya dan perlu dicongkel! Hiii! Ternyata..."

"Oh, Sungguh? Wah, kita harus merayakannya." cetus Baekhyun, namun ia segera menyesal sudah terlepas omong.

"Ya, ya, ya, tentu saja! Kita masak-masak di tempatmu dan kita undang seluuh temanku." seru Chanyeol nyaris berjingkrak kegirangan.

Baekhyun meringis dalam hati. Maksudnya tadi hanyalah makan berdua saja, dengan lilin bunga. Bukannya pesta...

"Aku punya ide. Bagaimana kalau kita sekalian tukar cincin?" Betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun. Sesaat dia mengawasi Chanyeol tanpa mampu buka mulut. Ketika kemudian dipaksanya menjawab dengan suara gagap.

"Ta... tapi... Luhan kan be... lum me... nikah, eh... tu... nang... an... de... ngan Se...hun"

"Itu urusan mereka. Pokoknya kami sudah resmi putus. Ibuku sudah ku beritahu."

"Tapi ibu ku belum tahu! Kita kan tak mungkin main tukar cincin sembarangan? Kita harus memberitahu dulu, Chan."

"Ini kan belum upacara pernikahan, Baek. Baru simbol saja untuk menunjukkan bahwa kau sudah jadi milikku dan Jongin-bulldog itu jangan coba-coba menyukaimu lagi! Soal ibumu dan ibuku, kita akan memberitahu tentu saja. Secepatnya! Bagaimana?"

"Chan, kalau hanya takut dengan Jongin tak usah tukar cincin dulu. Aku jamin, Jongin takkan berhasil mencuri hatiku. Kalau aku mau dengannya, kenapa tidak dari dulu saja waktu kau masih bersama Luhan? Pendeknya, kalau hanya Jongin, kau tak perlu sekhawatir itu. Hey, kalau wajahmu cemberut, gantengmu berkurang." Baekhyun mencoba berkelakar dan mengalihkan topik.

"Siapa tahu bukan cuma Jongin, tapi masih ada yang lain?" Chanyeol dengan kepala batunya.

"Sudahlah, jangan bicarakan hal itu lagi, aku tak suka," Baekhyun berlagak terganggu dan Chanyeol takut jangan-jangan nanti ia marah sungguhan lalu lari. Jadi ia terpaksa menurut dan mengerem mulutnya.

"Ayo, buka kacamatamu, biar aku pandang lagi matamu yang indah."

"Mataku belum boleh terkena sinar, Baek. Tapiii, eh, sejak kapan kau lihat mataku... ehm... indah?!" Suara Chanyeol seperti anak kecil, sehingga Baekhyun hampir tak bisa menyembunyikan geli hatinya.

"Sejak dulu. Ayo, sudah beres tas dan barang-barangmu? Kita pulang sekarang saja." Baekhyun cepat-cepat mengajaknya berlalu sambil pura-pura tidak melihat betapa cerah senyum di wajah si tampan. Dasar lelaki zaman sekarang, pikirnya geli. Perlu juga rupanya disebut tampan dan indah! Pikirnya makin geli, melihat Chanyeol kembali menghampiri cermin di atas wastafel.

"Tahan! Tampan mu tak akan lari kemana." seru Baekhyun, maksudnya tentu saja genitnya itu. Tapi sang arjuna malah jadi tersipu, rupanya salah paham dan makin tersipu.

"Dasar narsis! Begitu saja sudah tersipu!" Baekhyun tak tahan harus menggoda.

"Awas kau, monyet! Nanti kau ku sekap kau di..." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya lalu segera beranjak dari sana.

" eh... eh... eh... jangan tinggalkan aku! Bagaimana aku harus pulang sendiri?"

"Monyet mana bisa mengantarmu pulang?"

"Lidahku keseleo. Bidadari, maksudku. Ayo, bidadariku, antar aku pulang... nyet!" Chanyeol menambahkan yang terakhir dengan suara pelan. Geram juga hatinya diolok-olok barusan. Kalau tidak dibalasnya nanti, hm! Pikirannya sudah melambung dalam angan-angan bagaimana caranya membuat gadis cantiknya meminta ampun pada Tuan Chanyeol nya.

Pesta untuk merayakan kesembuhan Chanyeol berlangsung murah serta meriah. Luhan sebenarnya tidak diundang, sebab ia sudah pindah asrama, tapi entah bagaimana rupanya ia tahu di dapur ada pesta. Tahu-tahu ia muncul bersama Sehun. Seketika suasana jadi sepi. Tapi seakan tidak menyadari keadaan, Luhan terus nyelonong masuk seraya berseru, "Mau menumpang makan, boleh tidak? Mana nyonya rumahnya?"

Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri depan oven membelakangi pintu, segera menoleh. Seketika itu wajahnya kelihatan kaget dan bingung melihat siapa yang datang. Otomatis matanya melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang tengah mengeluarkan kaleng-kaleng bir dari lemari pendingin. Chanyeol sedang sibuk dan tak bisa ditanyai. Ia harus menangani sendiri.

"Oh, tentu saja boleh, Lu. Silahkan, kebetulan kita sedang kekurangan orang untuk nanti mencuci piring." seru nya, bersyukur dalam hati sudah berhasil menjawab dengan cepat, sehingga suasana tidak menjadi kikuk. Anak-anak lain pun segera bersorak menyetujui usul Baekhyun.

"Huh! Kalau begitu aku ke sini cari penggebuk, ya!" Suasana pun menjadi makin meriah. Bahkan Chanyeol jadi asyik ngobrol dengan Sehun. Keduanya memang sudah saling kenal di kuliah. Demikianlah hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol semakin erat serta mesra.

"Setelah sekolahmu selesai nanti, sebaiknya kau jangan langsung pulang ke Korea." usul Chanyeol pada suatu kali. "Teruskan saja mengambil kursus komputer sambil menemani aku kuliah. Nanti kita pulang sama-sama."

Baekhyun sih setuju saja. Cuma persoalannya, ia tak punya biaya lagi.

"Kasihan kan morot terus dari appa," dalih-nya. "Kalau aku pulang, bisa langsung cari duit buat bantu orang tuaku."

"Soal biaya kau tak usah pusing, Baek. Kalau kita sudah resmi, pasti orang tuaku takkan keberatan membiayai mu juga."

"Nanti deh kita bicarakan lagi kalau sudah tiba waktunya,"

Baekhyun mengelak. Bukan pertama kali itu Chanyeol mengiming-iming bahwa ia ingin mereka secepatnya menikah. Tak usah tunggu sampai pulang dulu ke rumah. Dan Baekhyun belum berani mengabari ibunya mengenai pacar barunya ini. Ibu pasti tak setuju kalau ia mau terburu-buru. Pernikahan adalah ikatan seumur hidup, pasti begitu nasihat ibunya, jadi harus dipikirkan matang-matang.

Tapi di kemudian hari, Baekhyun tidak begitu yakin lagi akan kemantapan nasihat itu. Ia terkadang melamun, ah, seandainya saja ia tidak terlalu lama membuang waktu untuk berpikir sampai matang. Ah! Dan saat itu ia cuma bisa mengeluh penuh sesal.

Hari itu mereka berdua sudah berjanji akan pergi ke kebun binatang. Seperti anak kecil, sejak kemarinnya Baekhyun sudah kegirangan sampai susah tidur. Pagi itu tingkahnya seperti cacing dimandiin abu. Sebentar-sebentar dia bersenandung atau mondar-mandir dari kamar ke dapur tanpa tujuan tertentu.

"Kelihatannya bahagia sekali! Tingkahmu seperti orang menang lotre saja, Baek!" ucap Yixing, pingin ikut kebagian.

"Ada yang ditunggu? Kok belum muncul, ya," sindir Kyungsoo.

"Bukan menunggu." bantah Baekhyun

"Kau mau bikin janji denganku, tapi malu banyak orang. Iya, kan?! Ini sih, cecurut-cecurut tak mau pada menyingkir!" Siapa lagi yang berucap begini kalau bukan Jongin. Fans nomor 1 Baekhyun.

"Siapa yang kau sebut cecurut?" seru Kyungsoo penasaran. "Tampangmu sendiri tak lebih mending dari tikus got." Sambung nya.

"Heh, kalau memang yakin kau bukannya cecurut, kenapa mesti sewot?" Jongin ketawa terbahak.

"Sudahlah. Kenapa jadi berantem pagi-pagi seperti ini?" Baekhyun mencoba melerai, tapi Kyungsoo malah mendelik pada Jongin sambil melirik ke cangkirya seakan kepingin membubuhi racun. Baekhyun berniat mengalihkan pembicaraan, ketika Irene tahu-tahu mendobrak pintu dapur seakan terjadi kebakaran, lalu menatap mereka dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

Jongin segera memanfaatkan kesempatan bagus itu untuk meluaskan pandangan. Gadis itu mengenakan jeans dan T-shirt ketat, sehingga pemandangan alam bukan main memukaunya. Irene segera menyadari dan menyemprotnya, "Heh, mata keranjang! Jangan pandangi aku seperti itu! Kualat nanti, ujianmu jeblok!"

"Eh, aku kan sedang menghitung gerak napasmu, kok malah disumpahi?! Kalau kau napas terlalu cepat, kan bisa bahaya!" sergah Jongin padahal ia memang sedang cuci mata. Habis kapan lagi bisa melihat bukit-bukit naik-turun begitu indah, pikirnya. Sangat bagus buat kesehatan mata. Daripada mesti pakai boorwaterl

"Pada belum tahu, kan? Luhan di rumah sakit!"

"Haaa?!" semua tercengang.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Kyungsoo yang paling erat dengan Luhan, temannya sejak di SMA.

Irene menarik kursi, lalu duduk. Dengan begitu dadanya jadi tertutup meja dan Jongin tidak bisa leluasa lagi menatapnya. Napasnya pun sudah lebih tenang.

"Luhan kecelakaan bersama Sehun." Irene memulai.

"Apa?!"

"Mereka baru pulang libur tiga hari ke rumah orangtua Sehun. Kabarnya, Luhan luka parah. Sekarang ini aku akan menengoknya. Ada yang mau ikut?" Semuanya menyatakan mau.

"Aku beritahu Chanyeol dulu," kata Baekhyun tergesa-gesa menuju telepon. Tapi sampai lama dibiarkannya ponsel itu berdering, namun sia-sia. Tak ada yang mengangkat.

"Barangkali dia sudah di jalan mau kemari" kata Baekhyun ketika kembali ke dapur dengan lesu. "Aku ikut kalian saja. Biar aku tinggalkan pesan untuknya, agar segera menyusul ke rumah sakit"

Namun betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun ketika mereka melangkah ke dalam lorong, lalu mengintai dari jendela kaca. Ternyata Chanyeol sudah berada di dalam kamar gawat darurat, tengah sibuk membincangkan beberapa buah gambar rontgen. Pasti ia bukannya sedang dinas jaga, pikir Baekhyun. Sebab hari ini kan mereka sudah punya rencana mau ke kebun binatang.

"Sayang kita tidak boleh masuk!" Kyungsoo merasa kesal. "Aku ingin melihat dari dekat bagaimana keadaannya."

"Itu memang sudah peraturan," kata Jongin yang selalu menerima keadaan apa adanya. "Mungkin takut kita nanti menularkan kuman"

"Kan bisa pakai baju steril seperti Chanyeol!" Bantah Kyungsoo..

"Kita tunggu saja apa kata Chanyeol kalau dia nanti keluar." kata Jongin seakan mau menyabarkan.

Tapi yang ditunggu justru tidak keluar-keluar. Chanyeol memang tidak tahu bahwa teman-temannya sedang menantinya. Seorang perawat yang muncul dari dalam kamar segera disandera oleh Jongin dengan senyumnya yang cukup menawan para makhluk halus yang kesepian.

"Suster, kenapa kami tidak boleh masuk? Giliran satu-satu kan bisa?"

"Tidak bisa!" sahut perawat dengan bengis "Tuan Park pun sebenarnya tidak boleh masuk. Tapi sang pasien terus-menerus meracau memanggilnya, jadi terpaksa diizinkan!"

Ketika Chanyeol muncul di luar kamar, yang pertama-tama dilihatnya adalah wajah Baekhyun yang pucat. Ia segera menghampiri dan memeluknya, lalu mengajaknya duduk. Yang lain mengikuti seperti anak ayam takut kehilangan induk.

"Maaf, rencana kita ke kebun binatang terpaksa batal!"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Bagaimana keadaannya?" bisiknya dengan bibir gemetar.

Chanyeol juga menggeleng sambil menarik napas. "Cukup parah." Lalu ia bungkam.

"Parah bagaimana?" Kyungsoo menegaskan dengan rasa tidak puas.

Chanyeol kembali cuma menggeleng. Air muka nya keruh sekali. Baekhyun menatapnya dan tiba-tiba dilihatnya setetes air bening bergayut di sudut matanya. Chanyeol menangis! Oh, kalau begitu pasti keadaan Luhan sangat gawat.

"Apakah Luhan akan...?" Kyungsoo tak mampu meneruskan.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu" keluhnya penuh kepedihan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kecelakaan itu ternyata amat hebat dan berbuntut panjang. Sehun pincang kakinya dan narus memakai penyangga, entah untuk berapa lama. Luhan memang akhirnya bisa selamat dari maut, namun pukulan yang fatal dialami oleh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sengaja mengajaknya ke tempatnya agar mereka bisa bicara tanpa gangguan teman-teman. Baekhyun dibuatkannya kue dadar kesukaan nya. Tapi gadis itu cuma berhasil menelan sepotong. Mungkin hatinya terlalu risau. Mungkin juga hati Chanyeol yang risau, sehingga adonannya kurang gurih.

Dengan telaten dilayaninya kekasihnya makan-minum seakan mereka yang terakhir. Chanyeol bolak-balik ke dapur belasan kali seolah mau memperpanjang saat di mana dia harus membuka kartu, menuang kebenaran. Baekhyun bangkit membawa gelas.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Mau mengambil air lagi."

"Biar aku yang ambilkan!" Dengan sigap di rebutnya gelas itu sampai Baekhyun keheranan.

"Tidak biasanya kau seperti orang gila kerepotan begitu!"

Namun Chanyeol tidak menanggapi seakan tidak mendengar. Ketika gelas diserahkan, Baekhyun menumpahkannya sedikit ke atas pakaiannya.

"Wah, aku kelupaan bawa sapu tangan!" keluhnya. "Di mana tisumu?"

"Aku ambilkan!" Dan Chanyeol pun kembali ke belakang setengah berlari. Baekhyun mengerutkan kening sambil menggeleng. Rupanya ia mau menebus rasa kangennya sejak sebulan merawat Luhan, pikirnya tersenyum. Setelah akhirnya tak ada lagi yang bisa dikerjakan, dengan ngeri Chanyeol terpaksa menjatuhkan diri di samping Baekhyun. Sofa panjang itu terkadang digunakan sebagai tempat tidur kalau ada temannya menginap. Biasanya mereka duduk berimpitan, namun kini Chanyeol agak menjauh beberapa belas senti. Setelah menahan napas dan mengeluh panjang-pendek dalam hati, akhirnya saat itu pun tiba.

Baekhyun termangu mendengarkannya seakan kurang percaya atau bahkan tidak mengerti. Chanyeol mengulangi seolah mau meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia tidak salah bicara.

"Luhan sekarang lumpuh, Baek. Dia perlu perawatan jangka panjang. Dan... dia memohon agar aku sudi kembali padanya. Dia ingin dirawat olehku."

Seakan tersadar dari mimpi, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berapi. "Tapi dia sendiri tak pernah mau merawatmu waktu kau membutuhkannya!"

"Aku tahu," sahut Chanyeol dengan nada sabar. "Tapi aku tak tega untuk menolaknya."

"Bukankah dia sudah mencampakkanmu?!"

"Aku tahu."

"Ke mana Sehun?"

"Sehun sendiri juga butuh pertolongan, jadi mana mungkin merawat Luhan. Yang aku dengar saat ini dia sedang beristirahat di rumah orangtuanya."

"Apa... apakah mereka sudah putus?"

"Aku rasa, ya." Chanyeol menghela napas. Ah, susahnya membuat Baekhyun mongerti.

"Karena itu dia minta kau kembali padanya!"

"Aku rasa... begitu."

Mereka diam. Setelah lewat lima menit, akhirnya Chanyeol tak sanggup lagi disiksa seperti itu. Ia tidak bisa menyaksikan Baekhyun diam bengong seperti orang hampir tersambar petir. Lebih cepat dia berlalu, lebih baik bagi mereka, pikirnya. Kalau memang sudah kemauan Tuhan, tak bisa dielakkan.

Digenggam nya jemari Baekhyun. "Baek, kumohon mengerti lah. Aku kasihan padanya. Kalau kau melihatnya, pasti kau pun akan kasihan juga."

Baekhyun menoleh serta menatapnya. "Apa kau masih mencintainya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku tak mau menyakiti hatimu dengan jawaban apa pun. Kalau aku bilang ya, kau pasti cemburu dan kesal. Kalau aku bilang tidak, kau juga akan marah serta penasaran. Kedua keadaan itu akan membuat mu tidak bahagia. Bila kau tahu aku tidak mencintainya lagi, mungkin kau akan menungguku terus, menunggu sesuatu yang takkan pernah bisa terjadi lagi. Kau akan menghancurkan masa depanmu. Tidak, Baek! Itu tak boleh kau lakukan!"

Baekhyun menggertakkan gigi. Sungguh ia menyesal sudah melibatkan diri dengan pemuda itu. Kenapa ia pacaran lagi?! Bukankah sudah diketahuihya bahwa hal itu selalu meruwetkan hidupnya?! Siapa pun! Tuhan rupanya tidak suka melihatnya bahagia.

Ditatapnya Chanyeol dengan menantang. "Lantas, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Bereskanlah sekolahmu secepatnya. Kalau tidak salah ingat, tinggal empat bulan lagi, bukan? Setelah itu, pulanglah ke Seoul! Lupakanlah aku!" Chanyeol mengepalkan tinjunya erat-erat seakan kesal sekali menghadapi keadaan dirinya yang tak berdaya.

Lebih gampang diucapkan daripada dilakukan, pikir Baekhyun sinis. Chanyeol seolah tercabik hatinya melihat gadis itu termangu seakan hilang akal. Seandainya ia mau meraung atau ngamuk, ah, itu lebih baik, pikirnya. Tapi Baekhyun cuma diam saja menatap karpet. Matanya kering. Bibirnya terkunci rapat. Chanyeol tidak tahan melihat keadaannya seperti itu. Diraihnya gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Dan Baekhyun tidak melawan maupun menyambut. Ia sungguh seperti orang hilang pikiran!

"Baek, jangan putus harapan, Sayang. Seperti inilah dunia. Hidup ini hanya panggung sandiwara. Dan lakonnya kebanyakan tragis. Manusia yang kurang beruntung seperti kita berdua, lebih banyak jumlahnya daripada mereka yang bahagia. Tapi percayalah, Tuhan itu maha pengasih. Kesengsaraan kita takkan kekal..."

"Ya, betul!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. "Ambil saja pisau...!"

"BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol terpana mendengar pikiran gadis itu. Apa yang ditakutkannya rupanya memang benar. Baekhyun berdiam diri saja dan itu lebih berbahaya daripada bila dia ngamuk serta marah. Orang yang tidak bisa melampiaskan kekesalan hatinya biasanya makan di dalam. Itu tak boleh terjadi pada gadis yang dicintainya.

"Sekali pikiran itu tak boleh kau biarkan merasuki kepalamu! Aku melarangnya!"

"Apa kau masih punya hak untuk melarang aku?" Baekhyun mencibir, lalu tiba-tiba dia melepaskan diri dan menyingkir ke pojok sofa.

"Baekhyun, percayalah pada suatu hari kau pasti akan bahagia. Sekarang kau memang marah, penasaran, dan patah hati. Tapi kelak bila kau telah menemukan tambatan hati yang baru, pasti kau akan bersyukur, kita tidak jadi melangsungkan hubungan ini. Kau akan tahu, aku memang tidak pantas bagimu. Aku sama sekali tidak pantas menerima cintamu yang tulus. Lupakanlah aku..."

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tajam. Pelan-pelan. matanya berlinang. Bibirnya menggeletar. "Ha-ruskah... haruskah... kau kembali padanya?" bisiknya hampir tak terdengar.

Chanyeol menguatkan hati dan mengangguk. "Ya. Aku tak bisa menelantarkan orang yang sudah mempercayakan hidupnya di tanganku."

"Ingatlah, Baek, aku ini calon dokter. Masa depanku sedang mengalami ujian yang berat saat ini. Kalau aku gagal, berarti aku takkan dapat menjadi dokter yang baik bagi mereka yang butuh pertolongan. Dokter harus berani berkorban paling banyak. Cobalah mengerti, Baek."

"Kenapa harus aku sendiri yang mengerti? KENAPA DIA TIDAK?! Kenapa cuma kau dan aku yang mesti berkorban?! Sungguh tidak adil! TIDAK ADIL! Seharusnya dia tidak meminta itu darimu! Bisa saja dia mencari perawat seperti yang dilakukannya dulu bagimu?! Dia tidak punya perasaan! Dia sungguh tidak berperasaan!" Lalu tiba-tiba Baekhyun terguguk menangis. Ditutupinya wajahnya dengan tangan dan dari sela-sela jarinya air mata turun tak henti-henti. Napasnya tersendat-sendat.

Pelan dan lembut Chanyeol mengurai kedua tangannya, lalu dihapusnya air mata gadisnya. Dipeluknya kembali gadis itu sampai tangisnya reda.

"Nah," katanya akhirnya sambil menatap Baekhyun. "Sekarang perasaanmu sudah sedikit lega, bukan? Ayo aku antarkan pulang."

"Tak perlu! Aku bisa pulang sendiri!" Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya dan berdiri. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi disambarnya tasnya dari meja dan ia segera berlalu menghilang dibalik pintu, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang muram.

 **-TBC-**

Hai, Gue mau sharing sedikit sama kalian disini, karena sebelumnya gue ga pernah nulis author's note. Personally, gue tuh ga jago nulis cerita. Gue cuma suka banget baca ff-ff disini. Gue sih sadar diri aja dari pada gue mempermalukan diri gue dengan cerita yg ga bermutu lebih baik gue me-remake novel-novel bagus karya penulis-penulis handal dengan feel ChanBaek, HunHan atau KaiSoo. Banyak novel yang ceritanya bagus, tp untuk kalian shipper-shipper Chanbaek, Hunhan dan Kaisoo akan lebih bagus dan lebih ngena bacanya kalo cast nya mereka kan?

Gue juga butuh review kalian untuk tau bawa novel-novel yang gue remake bagus atau ngga. Perlu gue lanjut atau gue harus ganti jd novel yg lebih bagus lagi.

Segini aja dari gue. Buat readers yg udah follow, like dan comment thank's banget ya. Gue baca kok komenan nya :D

Chapter depan final chapter ya..

Ps: Mungkin kalian ada yg nyadar kue dadar itu apa.. Untuk gue sendiri gue baru nyadar di chap ini kalo kue dadar itu pancake -_-

-Sekian-


End file.
